Journey to Gondolin: The Hidden City
by PinkMartini
Summary: Legolas is sent out by his father to rescue the Princess of Gondolin—the Hidden City—with questions looming on how she was kidnapped. Will the rescue and the journey back be an easy one? Most importantly, will Legolas and the princess survive each other?
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien—except for my own characters mentioned in the story.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I wanted to portray Middle-earth a little differently in this new story so I'm going to change the geography a little, events, and add other Elven places besides the three well-known realms (Rivendell, Lothlorien, and Mirkwood) from the Tolkien stories.

The geography of the locations I'm using might be totally off since I don't know the exact layout of Middle-earth. I might say they are heading north toward once place, when really, it's to the west. But, let's just pretend they know the direction they are travelling to—unless I actually say the characters are lost.

I will portray the behavior and attitudes of my characters and the events in the story as I see fit. Events, as in, so-and-so should have died already, or this didn't happen, this place/that place no longer exist - well guess what? They probably will in this story. I'm well aware of the correct timeline of Middle-earth, I'm just not using it correctly on purpose. But, I will stick with the Elves' traditional slim, tall figures, and not prone to sickness description. This will also be an adventure/love story.

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**JOURNEY TO GONDOLIN: THE HIDDEN CITY**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Master Legolas, we should not be here," his attendant whispers. He looks around cautiously in case they are recognized, holding his pouch of coins close to him. Different creatures are eying them, some sharpening their knives.

"Will you stop worrying and just relax? And I told you not to call me that in public. Are you trying to get us killed?" he replies, adjusting the scarf around his face to hide his identity.

The streets in Gorgroth, the wasted desert area of the northern regions of Mordor, aren't exactly the most honest parts to be walking around in. It is known to hold thieves, murderers, and hired assassins. Legolas loves places like these because it keeps him on his toes—keeps him alert.

"Are we almost there, Master—" Legolas glares at him before he can finish. "I mean, Golas," the attendant smiles apologetically.

Golas is the alias the prince used he was in sketchy places where royalty isn't welcomed. If they knew an elven-prince was walking around in their midst, his death would probably be sold to the highest assassins. But—Legolas happens to like his time in the Outer Lands, so he usually travels with the fewest Elves possible.

This time he only brings his attendant, Nasalos, into the city with him while the rest of his elven-warriors wait outside the city walls. Besides, if the scoundrels that live here found out who he really was, he has doubts his father would consider paying the ransom. The king himself will most likely put a bounty on his own head if he knows what his son is up to.

"There is it," Legolas smiles under his scarf. "Stay here."

"I do not think this is a wise idea, Master L—Golas," Nasalos says nervously.

"And when have my ideas ever been wise?" he winks. "Remember when I say to run—run."

"But—but, what reason would I have to be running?" the attended is even more nervous, scanning the vicinity.

"Might want to have your sword out, too, just in case," Legolas pats his back, causing him to stumble forward a little.

Nasalos grips the sword under his cloak tightly, waiting for his master to exit the building he walked into. He has no idea why they are there, but whatever the prince commands, he has to do. He is basically assigned to be his babysitter, which are direct orders from the king.

Legolas is known to disappear on adventures and more often than not, get himself into trouble. King Thranduil figures Nasalos could talk some sense into him before he did anything stupid or reckless—which is pretty much on a daily basis.

Just as the tension in Nasalos' shoulders relax, Legolas jumps out of a window, tumbling into the dust covered street in front of him. "Master…Legolas?"

Legolas scrambles to his feet. "Run!" he yells as he zips past him.

The door burst open with Uruk-kais growling, looking around for the prince. Nasalos books it in the same direction once they set their eyes on him. He and Legolas run through the streets of Gorgroth with the Uruks right behind them, the beasts pushing and shoving everyone in their way. Legolas tries slowing them down by throwing carts of fruit and other things to block their path.

Once they are far enough, he shoots an arrow on a clothing line causing the materials to fall on their heads. By the time the beasts are able to discard the garments, the elven-prince and his attendant are nowhere in sight.

"Blasted! That Elf is dead the next time I see him!" the leader vows, breaking a cart with his weapon. He gathers his group and walks back the way they came.

"Are—are they gone?" Nasalos gulps. He was never really the warrior type, always burying himself in books. He's more into history than fighting battles. He has chestnut hair with hazel eyes and truly looks more like delegate than a warrior.

"Yes," Legolas smiles, relieved. They disguised themselves in female robes, blending in with the crowd that was hiding in fear. "Let's go." He jogs toward the entrance to the city.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Nasalos follows behind.

"There is Master Legolas!" one of the Elves says as they see them exit the outer wall of the city. They all stand, ready for battle if necessary.

"So, how was your first adventure, Nasalos?" Bohlen asks, smirking. He has sandy-blonde hair with light blue eyes.

"Heart-pounding," he answers, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He sits down and lets out a long breath, receiving laughs from the rest of their company.

"Did you get what you came for, Master Legolas?" another Elf, Guilen, walks over to him. He is blonde like Legolas but with bluish-green eyes.

Legolas smiles victoriously. He pulls out a black cloth from his cloak and unfolds its contents. Everyone stares at it curiously while Nasalos pushes his way through to the front to get a look at the item he almost lost his life over.

"What is that?" Athlor, Bohlen's younger brother, wonders, as he examines the piece that Legolas is holding in his hand. He has the same features as his older brother but with light brown hair.

Nasalos's eyes go wide as he pushes even further to the front, now standing in front of Legolas.

"You didn't…" he breathes.

"Oh, yes…I did," the Elf-prince smirks.

"As I said, what is that?" Athlor asks again. "A necklace?"

"It is not just _any_ necklace," the attendant rubs his temples in frustration. "It is the Nauglamír."

"The what?" Guilen looks confused. He and Athol shrug as they are clueless about the item.

"It is commonly referred to as the Necklace of the Dwarves. If you took the time to read the history of Arda, you would know that the Nauglamír is the bejeweled necklace made for Finrod by the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains."

"You went into Gorgroth for a necklace that Dwarves had made, Master Legolas?" Bohlen raises a confused eyebrow.

Legolas shakes his head with a smile. "After the destruction of Nargothrond, it was recovered from the citadel's treasuries by Húrin, who passed it to Thingol. Thingol then had the Dwarves mount a Silmaril on the necklace. But, they became so captivated by their work that they killed Thingol in order to get it back."

"But I see no Silmaril on that necklace," Guilen responds, examining the necklace. "The only Silmaril that remains in the World is bound to Eärendil's brow as he sails the heavens."

"I did not steal it back for the Silmaril," Legolas clarifies. "This necklace has sentimental value to me. A good friend of mine gave it to me a long time ago, a Dwarf—Gimli, son of Glóin."

"What do you mean you stole it back?" Nasalos asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"I lost it in a bet," he smiles sheepishly.

"Master Legolas, you should know better than to gamble with the likes of the Uruk-hais! They are not to be trusted!" the attendant rolls his eyes. "What would your father say if he knew you were surrounding yourself with the lowlifes of Middle-earth?"

"I'm sure my father would not be pleased. But, he is not going to find out because you will _not _say a word," Legolas says firmly, hiding the necklace back inside his cloak. Bohlen and Guilen pull out their swords, running their fingers across the blades, trying to frighten Nasalos into keeping silent.

"Might want to learn how to defend yourself, my friend," Athlor suggests, making him jump from the hard slap he gives him on the shoulder.

"All right, all right…put those away," Legolas commands. "We need to get going before the Uruks decide that this has sentimental value to them as well."

The five Elves pack up their things and ride north back to Mirkwood, which is a four day journey, passing through Rhovanion, known as the Brown Lands. Most of the land now lay in ruins as the Four Age draws nearer. However, there are still creatures and other threats to be watchful of.

I I I

"Where have you been, Prince Legolas?" the king's advisor, Sorrel, meets him at the front gates as he enters with his company. "He was not pleased with you when left so do you really think he is much happier that now you have returned?" he scolds.

"I thought I would give him a few days to cool off," Legolas answers sardonically, rolling his eyes, uninterested in the lecturing.

"Legolas, this is no time for games or to be stubborn about what your father wants. Your father has a pressing matter to discuss with you. You must meet with him at once!"

"Yes, yes," he sighs, dumping his bow and arrows on Sorrel. "Please bring these to my chambers."

Sorrel blinks at him as he walks away, wondering why the prince gave his belongings to him and not to one of the servants. "Take this!" He hands it to the closest servant he sees. "Make sure they are brought to the prince's chambers," the advisor orders, straightening his robes.

"Yes, sir," the servant bows.

I I I

Legolas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening the thick wooden doors that lead to his father's throne room. His father is busy talking with his generals when he enters. They all look up as he approaches.

"Sorrel said you wanted to see me, father."

"Sit down," he motions. "We will talk about your disappearance later," he gives him a displeasing look. "Leave us," he tells his generals with a wave of his hand.

"As you know the Goblin-men that remain have been eyeing Northern Mirkwood ever since they took over Dol Guldur in the south. Our sources say they are asking the aid of the Orcs to try to overrun us. In order to avoid this from happening, we must draw in more allies. Once they hear word that our defenses have grown, they will cease their campaign."

"And from where do you plan to draw _in_ these allies?" Legolas folds his arms across his chest. "Ever since Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond returned to the Blessed Realm, Lórien and Rivendell barely hold warriors to protect their own lands. Most of the Silvan and Sindar Elves that have remained now live simple lives as their rulers' powers still protect them."

King Thranduil looks on with concern. "I have asked the aid of King Turgon."

Legolas scoffs at the mention of the name. "King Turgon?" he laughs in disbelief. "From Gondolin—the Hidden City? Father, King Turgon does not care for the troubles of others save his wealth and his own enemies who try to breach their impenetrable walls."

"This is true, however, it seems that their impenetrable walls have finally been breached as the princess was recently kidnapped," Thranduil informs him.

"What? How?"

"No one knows. The king's warriors are still trying to figure it out. There were no signs of forced entry or damaged walls."

The Encircling Mountains conceal the great Hidden City of Turgon. The round valley of Tumladen, within the Encircling Mountains, had originally been a lake, and in its center stood a hill that once had been an island called Amon Gwareth. It was here that Turgon decided to found his Hidden City. The first building of the city took fifty-two years to complete.

Its walls stood high and white above the plain. Because of the rocky terrain, it is also difficult to get inside without being spotted, as there is the outer ring and inner ring of the kingdom that enemies have to break through before the main city gates.

"So what makes you so confident that he will help us when he now has his own problem to sort out?" Legolas is curious to know.

The king points his finger at him, "Because his problem is _now your _problem."

"Pardon?"

"I promised King Turgon that we would send our best warriors to find and bring back Princess Nadira, which in exchange will have his full cooperation in helping protect our lands. Scouts have seen the Elves that kidnapped her travelling toward the Mountains of Lune, the western edge of Eriador. Since you and your warriors know how to blend into certain places meant only for _thieves_," he raises an eyebrow, "I am giving you this mission."

"Father, you have got to be joking? I am _not _suited to be rescuing damsels in distress, you know that! Why not send Luthor and his warriors? They are fully capable of this task. I will even throw a banquet on their behalf to celebrate the rescue of the princess," he offers as if that is going to convince the king.

"Luthor and his warriors are still in Ladros, the highland region to the northeast of Dorthonion. And, seeing as you have plenty of time with your little side excursions, _you_ _are_ the perfect candidate."

"There must be someone else, father." Legolas is trying to think of other options he can suggest.

"Why? Do you have more pressing matters to attend to?" his father eyes him suspiciously.

"Well….I…." he's scrambling for an excuse. "Father, let's be reasonable—"

"Do not argue with me, Legolas," Thranduil interrupts, unyielding. "As the crowned Prince of Mirkwood, it is your duty to help protect the people of these lands." Legolas sighs heavily at his father's words. Although he rebels against him on many occasions, he has a point. "You leave first thing tomorrow morning." He then walks over to the prince and places a hand on his shoulder. "I would not give you this mission if I thought someone better could do it. You and your warriors are the best we have, my son. This is not an order but a _request._ There are many of our people counting on us and we cannot let them live in fear because of this."

His father's words make it even harder to oppose his wishes. "Yes, father," the prince replies quietly and walks out of the throne room.

I I I

"What's the matter, Master Legolas? Are you on house arrest again?" he smirks.

"Not quite," the prince walks over to his horse and pets him. Most of his warriors are still in the stables taking care of their own horses when he found them. "My father has given us a mission. One that will help our lands in case the Goblin-men try to invade us…"

"What's the plan? Are we going to enter their territory and attack them first? I'm always ready for a good battle!" smiles Bohlen.

"Our mission is to rescue the Princess of Gondolin. Once she is returned to her father, he will add to our numbers," Legolas answers.

"Did you just say our mission is to rescue the Princess of Gondolin? Gondolin, as in, the Golden City? You mean we won't get to bash any enemy heads?" the Elf looks disappointed.

"Why not let Luthor and his warriors rescue her? It is hardly a walk in the gardens. The worst that could happen is getting dirt under their nails," Guilen laughs and so did the rest of the Elves.

"Believe me, I've tried that already. I know it is hardly worth the energy but what might make it worthwhile is that her kidnappers were seen travelling through the Mountains of Lune," the prince smiles.

"The western edge of Eriador?" asks Athlor with excitement in his voice.

"Yes," he nods. "As you know the way to the mountains isn't such a walk in the gardens. There are dangerous enemies that lurk in those regions. That is where you will get to bash enemy heads."

"I'm in!" Bohlen says, balling his hands into fists.

"If he's in, then so am I!" nods Guilen.

"I go where my brother goes," Athlor adds with a grin.

Nasalos walks by with books and scrolls in his hands, unaware of their conversation. "Nasalos!" Legolas calls to him causing him to drop the materials. "You're also coming."

"Pardon? Coming where?" he looks lost.

At dawn, Legolas gathers his warriors (and Nasalos) at the front gates. "We want to keep this mission as discrete as possible. King Turgon doesn't know that my father is sending the elven-prince to rescue his daughter. Knowing that could cause implications and more trouble on our hands than we want. And, as I'm sure you're all well aware, I am not the most beloved Elf outside of these gates," he grins. "As far as anyone is concerned, we are just any other group of warriors from Mirkwood. When around others will you address me as Golas—and only Golas. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sire," they all reply.

"Master Legolas, I do not see why you need me to tag along on this mission of yours. I am of no use to you," Nasalos tries to reason with him.

"Oh, but you are, Nasalos," Legolas pats him on the back. "With the knowledge you carry around in that brain of yours, you'll be useful in negotiations and if we need to communicate with other races."

"We are dealing with murderers and thieves, sire, I hardly think they know how to negotiate without some sort of exchange or payment," he replies exasperatedly.

"Well, then, I suppose you'll just have to do your best in convincing the enemy if we get caught."

Nasalos sighs, knowing Legolas isn't going to let him stay behind no matter what he says. If he can't convince the prince himself then what makes him think he can do any better with their enemies?

They ride out through the East Bight, which is the great indentation in the eastern edge of Mirkwood. The Elves are going to track the thieves from where they were last seen hoping that they can close the gap between them. Bohlen is the best tracker in Mirkwood and with his skills, they are sure to catch up with the kidnappers—that is, if no trouble comes their way.

The Elves wear cloaks to cover their identities so that they are not so easily recognized as Mirkwood warriors. Only their eyes can be seen under the shadow of their hoods. Legolas never wears his traditional princely attire so he's able to keep his identity hidden. However, given his adventures and mishaps with other races, some know exactly who he is. Therefore, a disguise was always necessary if he didn't want a sword or arrow through him.

"The path ahead is clear," Guilen gives Legolas a short, quick nod as he rides back to their company.

"I have not detected anyone following us either," Athlor says.

"Good. We'll set up camp once we reach the North Downs," nods Legolas.

The North Downs is a range of hills in the north of Middle-earth, which is an ancient city of the Dúnedain that lay on the south end. It would give them coverage from enemy attacks to rest from their half a day's journey. Once there, the Elves unpack their belongings and drink from the small river that flows by the forest.

Nasalos opens one of his books to read while Guilen and Bohlen spar. Athol is sitting quietly by himself, carving arrowhead tips and smoking his pipe weed. Legolas, on the other hand, is scanning the area in case they are being watched. He mounts himself on stone rock that was once a great pillar.

"You need to relax, Master Legolas," Athlor tells him with a grin. "There is no one for miles."

"Yes, but who is to stay that we are not also being followed? It is not always a wise decision to stay in one area for too long," he replies.

"Ah, you are thinking like a true tracker!" smiles Bohlen. "Never over welcome your stay in one place and leave no traces that you ever existed."

"Exactly," Legolas smiles at Athlor so he understands.

"Fair enough," Athlor nods in defeat. "So, when do we depart?"

"We need to find some kind of shelter soon, sire," Nasalos speaks up. "Judging from the clouds forming above us, it will rain soon. The wind from the east is also starting to pick up. We can endure it but I'm not sure about our horses. Not in this terrain."

"What would we do without you?" Guilen gives him a hard pat on the back then proceeds to laugh.

Nasalos's book almost flies out his hands at the sudden gesture. "I do what I can," he grumbles politely.

The attendant is as strong as any Elf but not a warrior like the company he is with. He barely has any battle training and doesn't even own a bow of his own. He was meant to be a delegate or an advisor to the king, not a pushover sidekick.

He still doesn't understand why King Thranduil chose him to keep an eye on his son. Legolas's warriors love to tease him but they all know he has his uses. However, his own skills are something they won't give him credit for so easily. And just as he predicted, it begins to rain, which becomes a down pour within minutes.

"There is a small overhead cave a few yards away where we can seek shelter until the weather calms," Guilen yells over the loud rain falling to the earth.

"Pack up everything and the horses," Legolas commands.

Their cloaks are over their heads again and the horses in the inner most part of the cave. The sky finally turns dark and gray with water spraying at them due to the wind blowing in their direction. All five of the Elves watch the distance for anything suspicious.

"So, tell me again why we are rescuing the Princess of Gondolin instead of King Turgon's own warriors?" Bohlen asks, a question that's been bothering him.

"Because they do not know the lands of Middle-earth like we do," Legolas answers. "While they are too busy protecting their walls, they fail to see how the Outer Lands have changed."

"Typical of the Gondolindrim," Athlor scoffs. "But, I must say, it is quite a mystery how their princess was kidnapped without even a single crack in their walls."

"It must have been done by someone on the inside. How else could she have disappeared like that?" Guilen speculates. "What do you think, sire? Could it be a trap?"

"That's what I intend to find out," he replies, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Legolas is wondering the same thing on everyone's mind. How could the princess have been kidnapped without any of their guards knowing? The Golden City is heavily guarded throughout all hours of the day, and doubled during the night. Even the eagles that watch over their domain didn't see the enemies coming. The only thing the guards remember were being rendered unconscious and tied with rope.

"The rain is subsiding, sire," Nasalos looks to the sky.

"Get the horses ready. The sooner we rescue _Her Royal Majesty_, the sooner we can get back our real duties," Legolas says sarcastically. Getting the princess back didn't qualify as a mission to him. It feels more like retrieving a spoiled princess who most likely escaped on her own.

I I I

They continue toward the Stonewain Valley, which is a long straight valley in the eastern White Mountains. It was made in ancient days by the Men of Gondor, as a route from the quarries beneath Nardol to Minas Anor. Here, they would be safe as they are known in these parts as friends through King Eldarion, who came to rule after the passing of his father, King Elessar.

"Which way, Bohlen?" Athlor asks.

He gets off his horse and examines the ground, the trees, and even the snow. "The kidnappers must have speculated that the king would send someone after her. They were originally on a straight course until they strayed from their path," he tells Legolas.

"So, which way do we stray?" Athlor smirks.

"That way," he points.

"Are you sure?" Nasalos looks at him questioningly.

Bohlen raises an eyebrow. "Do you doubt my tracking skills? Do not forget that it was _I_ who tracked—"

"The infamous Mansbane that ended the life of the Lord of the Éothéod," they all say in unison.

"Yes, we _know_. You've been telling that stories for decades," Athlor rolls his eyes.

Guilen chuckles at Bohlen's predictable story while Legolas grins.

Nasalos keeps his smirks to himself as Bohlen is still glaring at him. "I do not doubt your _skills_, Master Tracker, I am merely asking because you are pointing toward the Vale of Narog."

"Great," Guilen rolls his eyes.

"The Vale of what?" Bohlen asks. Although he is a skilled tracker, there are still parts of Middle-earth he hasn't studied as well as Nasalos.

"The Vale of Narog," Legolas repeats. He looks far into the distance and sighs. "They are not trying to make this easy for us."

"What is the Vale of Narog?" asks Athol.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. It's only the valley of the swift-running River Narog that cuts southwards through West Beleriand…" Guilen answers.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Athlor shrugs.

"Which _also_ plunges into the rocky lands beneath Taur-en-Farothm where its valley becomes much steeper and narrower. But, only until the river emerges to flow across the lowlands of West Beleriand to meet Sirion at Nan-tathren, the Land of the Willows," Guilen finishes.

"Prefect," Bohlen says with fake enthusiasm.

"We need to get a move on. The longer we sit here and wait, the farther ahead they get. We will have to walk on foot when we get to the Vale. Keep your horses calm," Legolas instructs. "They do not like to travel through rigid places."

The journey isn't easy since it is hard to maneuver their horses through the valley with its narrow opening and water flowing from the sides of the rocky walls. The steep walk downward also proves to be a challenge.

If these walls collapse, they could be trapped inside without any type of escape. If Legolas also brought the whole Mirkwood army with him it would take them more than a day to get to the lowlands of West Beleriand.

"Finally!" Nasalos collapses on the ground when they clear the valley. "Never have I been in such a maddening place. I thought as if the walls were closing in on me!"

"Get up, Nasalos. We cannot rest yet. We are still too visible in the clearing. We need to find a place to set up camp for the night," says Legolas.

They emerge through Nan-tathren, known as the Land of the Willows, due to its willows and flowered meadows. It's a beautiful place but also very open, which leaves no places to hide from enemies.

"C'mon, Bookworm," Guilen helps him up. Nasalos frowns as he was tired of the constant travel and walking. He also isn't that skilled on a horse.

I I I

The Elves finally find a place hidden in the trees with a small opening big enough for their group. Athol and Bohlen scanned the vicinity and lay out a few traps in case anyone or anything comes too close to their campsite. Guilen creates the fire, making sure it isn't too big to be detected. And, as always, Nasalos is reading a book.

"The forest is clear, sire," Bohlen reports upon their return. "There are a few small animals lurking in the bushes but I don't think they will be of any trouble."

"I will take the first watch," Legolas volunteers. The rest of the Elves set up their beddings and fall into their waking dream.

The elven-prince keeps his bow and arrow firmly in his hands. He can hear wolves howling a few yards away. He isn't sure what kind of traps the two Elves set up but he knows whatever falls prey to them will not be happy. Branches and twigs are breaking around the area but not close enough for an attack. Legolas uses his elven eyes in the dark as best as he can and sees shadows moving about.

Nasalos suddenly wakes. "What was that?" he exclaims in a loud whisper.

"Keep your voice down," Legolas hisses. "There are creatures moving around the campsite." He gently kicks the rest of the Elves awake who sit up confused. "Grab your weapons," he whispers calmly. Within seconds, they are all on their feet, forming an outward circle.

"Keep your guard up, Bookworm," Bohlen says to Nasalos. The attendant gulps and holds his sword tightly in front of him.

The sounds in the forest are finally coming together in one location. The shadows are moving closer. Athlor smiles as they are walking into one of the traps they set up. A loud whimper is heard in the trees and the shadows begin to split apart.

"Keep all sides protected!" Legolas says to his warriors. The creatures coming at them has them trapped. "Steady everyone…"

A great rustling comes from one the trees and suddenly, a Warg leaps at Legolas from the bush. He stumbles backwards with the creature on top of him, its teeth trying to bite his head off. Legolas has him by the throat, mere inches from his face, but he's able to flip the animal over so that he is now on top. He takes out one of his elven blades and stabs the creature dead.

The rest of the Wrags are on his warriors, wanting to kill them for food as well. Arrows are flying throughout the campsite. Guilen extinguishes the fire so that the Wrags can't see them so easily. These creatures are a race of wolves that dwell in the northern lands. They are ferocious and intelligent creatures that live in the Vales of Anduin, however, some of the packs wander around in the other northern parts of Middle-earth.

The Elves climb the trees to get the tactical advantage, hiding in the thickets of the leaves. They jump from tree branch to tree branch, gracefully maneuvering their bodies to attack with their arrows and their blades. One by one the Wargs fall back to the ground after being killed or wounded.

Nasalos isn't able to get to a high branch since a Warg was still on his tail. He tries running from the creature but he can't shake it. He's now backed up against a tree with nowhere to go. He holds his sword out hoping to scare the beast, which only makes it angrier. Nasalos takes short lunges at the drooling monster but the creature manages to slap his weapon away, forcefully. It crouches down for an attack as Nasalos closes his eyes, bracing himself for the outcome.

He jumps when he feels a strong pair of hands on his shoulders. "Nasalos! Open your eyes," Legolas says. The attendant looks for his enemy, only to find it dead with an arrow in the neck.

"That was the last one, sire!" Bohlen yells, carefully checking if any of the other animals are still alive. Those who survived fled into the night.

"Go see if any of our belongings were damaged," Legolas says with concern. The Elves do as he commands and looks around the campsite at the items that are sprawled in different places in the clearing.

"Aside from a few of our food rations being eaten and stolen by those mongrels, everything seems to be in order. They didn't get to any of the horses," says Athlor.

"We need to leave," Legolas looks at Bohlen. Bohlen nods and looks for the best route to take toward the princess's captures.

"What do we do with their bodies?" asks Guilen.

"Bury them," Legolas sheaths his blades. "Burning them will only give away our location."

"Not bad Bookworm." Guilen cleans his blooded blade in front of him. "Next time, try actually stabbing the creature," he smirks.

"I am not a warrior!" he shakes his head in frantic motion. "Master Legolas, please, I will only slow you down!" The attendant begs the prince to let him return to Mirkwood.

"If you turn back now, Nasalos, you'll be in even greater danger alone. I highly doubt you will make it home alive. You—not being a warrior and all," he tells him with a small grin.

Nasalos sits down against the tree trunk, distraught and defeated. "I'm going to be slain on this journey, I just know it…" he whispers to himself.

"Oh, stop looking so feeble, Nasalos. The maidens don't find that attractive—in any race. We will take turns teaching you how to shoot an arrow. Or at least teach you how to wield a sword properly so that you possibly survive long enough to see what the princess looks like," Guilen offers with a bit of a jibe.

"You read so much, one would think there would be books you've come across on how to fight," Athol chuckles.

"All right, leave Nasalos alone. Everyone here is vital to this mission," Legolas reminds them. "You can train him later. Let's go."

The five Elves ride again through the night leaving the battle with the Wargs behind them. Legolas figures they might not be the only ones after the princess. Word usually travels fast among those who have something to gain from stealing something that's of worth to a king. The princess's beauty is also known throughout the lands. The prince smirks to himself knowing that they are all curious to find out if this was true.

They finally allow their horses to rest after riding until the sun makes its way over the horizon. "We are close to Erebor, the Lonely Mountain," Guilen searches ahead with his elven eyes. "We are almost at the Mountains of Lune."

Bohlen smiles because he's itching to get into a real battle. "Mountains of Lune, here we come!"

Legolas holds his arm out before any of the Elves can ride out in a hasty fashion. "This is not our territory. We need to survive the Dwarves of Erebor first…"


	2. Charmed, I'm Sure

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Lonely Mountain stood alone in the east of Middle-earth where the Dwarves founded the kingdom of Erebor. It was later destroyed by the dragon Smaug, and refounded by Thorin Oakenshield II. They live deep within the mountain, cherishing their jewels, and are not very hospitable to strangers. And, as history would have it, Elves and Dwarves aen't the best of allies.

Legolas turns to Guilen. "Whatever you do…do not do anything stupid," he says in a serious tone.

"What? Me?" he looks offended. "It is Bohlen who is looking for a battle!"

Bohlen just smiles. "Yes, but who usually gets into them first?"

"A likely story," Guilen grumbles under his breath.

Legolas looks around. "Stay alert. All of you."

Nasalos knows that was directed towards him and keeps his hand firmly on his sword. "The silence here is somewhat…peculiar," he comments. "Not a single animal in sight either."

"That is because we are being watched," Athlor answers, his eyes darting all over the mountain.

"Wha…?" Nasalos turns his head in every direction possible.

Athlor rides up beside him and squeezes his bottom jaw to turn his face back to the front. "Do not look so conspicuous if you want to stay alive," he says in a firm whisper. Nasalos gives a short nod that he understands.

"Maybe we shouldn't have skipped out on your training lesson after all," Guilen smirks.

"What do you mean?" Nasalos asks nervously.

Guilen looks at him and smiles. "I have detected at least three Dwarves hidden in the mountain tops."

Up in the mountains are rocky pathways with bushes and trees. It is easy enough to hide and strike at an enemy without them knowing. Nasalos's eyes aren't trained to look for things that aren't so obvious to the naked eye so he doesn't see what the rest of the elves see.

They halt their horses after hearing rocks rolling down the hillside.

Bohlen and Athlor turn their horses around and get their weapons ready, but no one is there. More rocks begin to slide in other parts of the mountain until the elves are positioned in different formations. Four, burley looking Dwarves finally jump down from their hiding places, looking grim at their trespassers.

"My mistake…it was four," Guilen recounts.

"You dare show your kind again in our region?" One of the Dwarves asks in a harsh tone. "You should know your kind is not welcomed here!"

"We do not mean to cause you trouble, Master Dwarf," Legolas replies politely, slowly getting off his horse and bowing. His actions make the Dwarves move quickly into a fighting position. "We only ask permission to pass through your domain to reach our next destination."

"And why should we let you pass and not kill you on site?" another Dwarf asks, sounding just as rude as the first.

"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf from the realm of Mirkwood, a friend of Gimli, son of Glóin. We fought together in the War of the Ring."

"So, you are the elf-prince that fought with the Lord of the Glittering Caves?" He examines him suspiciously. Guilen and Bohlen exchange quick glances at Gimli's title. It is the first time they've heard of it.

"Yes. He was a very dear friend of mine before he passed from these lands," Legolas nods, the sorrow genuinely visible on his face.

"How do we know this is not a trick?"

Legolas thinks for a moment and takes something from the pouch tied to his horse. "If you know the story, Gimli gave the prince something precious that belonged to him to show his loyalty as a comrade." He unfolds the cloth and shows them the Nauglamír necklace that he brought along, which he figures would come in handy.

"The Necklace of the Dwarves!" they exclaim. They talked amongst themselves in their Dwarvish tongue, the language of their people, before addressing the elves again.

"Come with us. The king can decide what to do with you," the first Dwarf replies.

The prince puts the necklace back in the pouch and mounts his horse. He signals the rest of the Mirkwood Elves to follow cautiously behind them.

"Lord of the Glittering Caves?" Guilen asks Legolas curiously.

Legolas nods with a grin. "After the One Ring was destroyed, Gimli led a party of the Dwarves of Erebor to the Glittering Caves of the White Mountains in the realm of Rohan. Gimli became known as the Lord of the Glittering Caves after founding a colony there," he explains.

"Ah, yes…in Aglarond," Bohlen nods.

The Dwarves make them leave their horses outside and lead them into the Lonely Mountain. Torches are positioned on the cavern walls to light their way. One of the Dwarves takes a torch and hands it Legolas while taking one for himself. "The caverns get darker the deeper you travel into the mountain. Since you _elves_ are not used to seeing in the dark like us, you will most likely end up getting lost within our passageways," he smirks.

After multiple turns and wooden walkways they pass, the company finally comes across a room that looks like a grand hallway meant for the king and his court. There are many Dwarves there, shocked to see the Firstborn standing before them. Every Dwarf gets his weapon ready.

"Why do you bring more of these _creatures_ into my halls, Rundin?" asks the king. He is sitting on his throne with a piece of steak in his hand. He throws it down on the plate and licks his fingers. Nasalos makes a disgusted look with his eyes that he tries to hide.

"My Liege, this elf claims he knew Gimli, son of Glóin," Rundin answers. "They are asking permission to pass through our mountain."

"And what is your name, Master Elf?" he leans forward from his seat, eyeing him.

"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf, friend of Gimli, who is known as the Elf-friend among my people," Legolas bows.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield the Second and ruler of these lands," he says. "Gimli was a great warrior—very brave and known throughout our kingdom."

"Yes, he was very courageous. I feel honored fighting alongside him."

"Story has it that he received a wound on his shoulder from fighting one of the Uruk-hais on your journey to Rohan. The wound was so deep that it took almost a week to heal. Some say that it could have ended his life. Is this true?" asks the Dwarf-king.

"The wound Gimli received was not on his shoulder but across his chest. The blade was dipped in poison that we had to counter before it seeped into his blood stream. Luckily, our fellow companion knew which plant to use that helped him recover quickly. It was only a matter of days before Gimli was back on his feet," Legolas explains.

Thorin brakes out into laughter, very amused by his story. "Well done, Master Elf!" he claps. "You _are_ my cousin's trusted friend," he smiles.

"Cousin?" asks Nasalos.

"Yes," he nods. "His father was my mother's brother. Only the Dwarves of Erebor know that story. I had to be sure you were who you say you are, Prince Legolas. There are many of your kind that is still distrustful," he grimaces for a brief moment then changes his features back into a lighter expression. "Prepare a banquet!" he orders. "Any friend of the Lord of the Glittering Caves is a friend of ours!"

A long table was brought in with different kinds of food for the elves. Legolas tells his warriors to sit down and enjoy themselves as to not seem rude with the Dwarf-king's hospitality. He also advises that this will probably be the only real meal they'll have on their journey. "Eat hearty before we continue," he says.

"Are we sure that this food isn't poisonous?" Bohlen whispers to Athlor so low that only the elves can hear. He is also looking at the Dwarves horrid table manners in disgust.

"Only one way to find out," his brother answers back with the same look on his face. They watch while Guilen scarfs down everything on his plate.

"What?" Guilen looks at them with their judging eyes. "He said to eat hearty!"

Nasalos takes smaller bites of his food, rolling his eyes at Guilen's own table manners.

Legolas discreetly shakes his head at his Elves while he converses with the king. "My King, you had a made a comment earlier that I was wondering if I could ask about?"

"Yes, yes," he says as he calls a servant over for more wine.

"You mentioned my kind being distrustful. You didn't happen to run across any other Elves within the last few days have you?"

Thorin takes an angry bite out of his drumstick. "Those thieving Elves!"

"I'm guessing you have then…" The prince nods.

"A caravan of Elves came through our mountains close to three days ago, offering us gold and shiny jewels if we let them camp out in our territory for a night. They had a female Elf with them. At dawn they stole the gold and jewels back along with some from our caves before they left," he slams his wine goblet down on the table. "That is why we do _not_ trust your kind! The Elves think they are better than all the other races because they came into being first—the Firstborn—when they are nothing but thieves and liars!"

The Dwarves roar in agreement, slamming down their own wine goblets. "How do we know you are not with them?" a Dwarf calls out. Thorin carefully takes the question into consideration, glaring at the Elves. It now becomes a sensitive subject that Legolas has to be careful about, especially with his words.

"King Thorin, I assure you that not all of the Elves think that we are better or want to steal from the Dwarves. The King of Mirkwood, my father, and I, believe that all the races of Middle-earth bring a great balance to the Hither Lands. I cannot speak for those you have encountered in the past, but although we have different customs, we respect your ways and your leadership. If it will help put the king at ease, you may also search our belongings before we leave."

Thorin stays silent assessing his offer. He then roars into laughter again, starting a domino effect with the rest of the Dwarves joining in. "Gimli was right. You _are _the only Elf to be trusted! By my decree, you and your warriors may have safe passage through the Lonely Mountain."

"Thank you, sire," Legolas bows his head.

"Tell me one thing, Master Elf, you are not following these other Elves…are you?" he raises a curious eyebrow.

The Elf-prince stands and straightens his back. "As a matter of fact, we are," he replies. The rest of the Elves become still. They agreed to only give minimal information about their journey. "The Elf-maiden with them is my betrothed and I intend to get her back so we can marry."

The Dwarf-king places a firm hand on his shoulder. "Once you find them, consider the jewels they stole from us as a wedding gift!" he laughs some more with the Dwarves. Legolas thanks him again as they get ready to leave.

"Your betroth?" Nasalos gives the prince an unbelievable look when the Dwarves disperse from the dining hall.

"It gives us safe passage, doesn't it? Besides, I might just be her type…" he winks and walks away with a grin.

Bohlen speaks with the king who gives advice on the quickest way to travel. "Can we continue by horse?"

"No," he waves his hand. "You must eventually abandon your horses. Take the path of Mount Rerir, a peak in the far north of the Blue Mountains, above Lake Helevorn—the cold lands northeast of Beleriand. On the shores of its capital, Caranthir, take a boat that will bring you to the western edge of Eriador."

"Thank you," Bohlen bowes his head. If they can get to their destination quicker, the princess's kidnappers will be easier to track as they close the gap between them.

"Take this," Thorin hands Legolas a small knife. "The Blue Mountains, or the Mountains of Lune, as you call them, is still occupied by Dwarves. This was the knife I used against Smaug when I reclaimed this land, stabbing it in the fire-drake's eye. The Dwarves in the western part of the mountains are not as welcoming as I am. I would not be surprised if they killed on you on sight," he smirks. "This knife should give you safe passage. If not, I am honored in knowing a friend of Gimli, son of Glóin."

I I I

The Elves travel onward to rescue the princess. They take the path the king recommended, passing through Lake Helevorn, enduring the cold and wind until they reach the capital of Caranthir. Here, they abandon their horses and take a boat that brings them to the western edge of Eriador.

"Only take what is necessary," Legolas instructs his Elves. "We no longer have our horses so it's on foot until we get to the princess."

"Unless we can still steal some," Bohlen smiles.

"Dwarves don't ride horses—they're not even tall enough to get on one!" Guilen laughs. "The only horses we can steal will be from the princess's captures."

"I'd be careful about making jokes about the Dwarves," Athlor says as he discards some of his things.

"And why is that?" the Elf crosses his arms.

Nasalos rolls his eyes, "Because we are still in their territory. Do you not remember what King Thorin said?"

"The Dwarves here despise any other race besides their own," Athlor looks around the area. "It's better if we leave the horses out. They will only announce our presence even more."

"Hurry up everyone," Legolas walks around them. "We need to leave before we are seen."

"If we already haven't been detected…" Athlor comments.

Whatever they didn't bring is tied to heavy rocks and thrown into the water, hoping they would sink to the bottom to avoid being traced back to them. The Elves run swiftly on foot and as lithe as possible. Athlor and Guilen follow from the tree tops to evade any surprises. If the Elves are ambushed for some reason, at least the two can free those captured as they hide within the leaves and branches.

After about an hour's time, Bohlen put his hand up to stop them. He examines the dirt and some of the trees in front of him. "They are travelling in that direction," he finally says, pointing east.

"Nasalos, where are they heading?" asks Legolas.

The attendant studies their surroundings and the geography of the area. "It appears they are headed to the Firienfeld, the mountain-field of Dunharrow."

"The flat field of grassland high in the White Mountains?" Guilen asks, jumping down gracefully from the trees. "The road there is not an easy climb. Why would they take it?"

"It's a defensible location," Athlor joins Guilen, appearing next to him. "They could have an advantage there."

"Master Legolas, you don't think that perhaps the Firienfeld isn't the location they are trying to get to?" Nasalos wonders. Legolas slowly nods, looking on with concern.

"What are you talking about?" Bohlen looks at the both of them.

Legolas eventually faces the Elves. "Across the field is a road that leads eastwards into the Dimholt Forest and on to the Dwimorberg, the Haunted Mountain," he speaks. "We need to get to her before they reach that region or we may fail in this mission."

His warriors agree and so does Nasalos, nervously. They pick up their pace and follow the trail to the mountain-field of Dunharrow.

As Guilen says, the climb isn't easy. The road that leads to the field is a steep and difficult path leading up the face of a cliff. The Elves have to take an even more difficult route so that the kidnappers don't suspect them to be right on their heels. They climb the other side of the mountain using ropes and the rocks protruding outward as stepping stones. One wrong move can send anyone one of them plummeting down to their doom.

The Dimholt Forest is the dark woods beneath the Dwimorberg, the Haunted Mountain. From Dunharrow there is an ancient roadway that leads to the east, toward that place and the Paths of the Dead. The dead that dwell beneath it gives the Haunted Mountain its name, but the ranger, Aragorn, later known as King Elessar, allowed them to finally fulfill their oath to his ancestor, and let them rest peace.

Dwimorberg itself is no longer haunted but the forest still carries ancient spirits. Those who enter are never seen again and the ones who manage to escape came out losing their minds. Legolas wants to intercept the kidnappers before they have to enter the forest to make this rescue less complicated than it's already turning out to be.

I I I

"There they are, sire," Athlor points with his head. The kidnappers have their camp set up at the edge of the forest just before the entrance. There are maybe twenty of them all together.

"They won't be going anywhere until the morning. The forest isn't safe during the day, let alone at night," says Legolas.

The Mirkwood Elves are still hidden behind the cliffs when they finally catch up to them. "It looks we'll be setting up camp here…for now. Bohlen, Athlor—go and take a closer look at the princess's new friends, will you?" The bothers smile at each other and subtly disappear into the clearing.

"While they are getting acquainted with _our_ soon-to-be friends, I believe it is time for your first lesson, Bookworm," Guilen picks up his sword.

"N—Now?" Nasalos looks at him then at Legolas.

"Now is as good of a time as any," the prince shrugs with a smile. The attendant slowly stands, taking his sword in his hand. "I am going to search for firewood. In the meantime," he turns to Guilen, "try not to kill him."

"Yes, sire," he grins widely at Nasalos. He charges at him immediately, putting the attendant in defense mode.

Legolas looks back and shakes his head with a smile. He knows Guilen will give Nasalos a good fight and show him what he's doing wrong and how to come at an enemy properly while blocking his attacks. If Nasalos is to survive, he will need to learn to protect himself as they will all need to be on their guards in these lands.

By the time the prince returns with the firewood, Bohlen and Athlor are already there, sitting on some boulders, talking to Guilen who has his blade plunged into the dirt, resting his hands on the handle. Nasalos is leaning against a rock wiping the sweat from his forehead. It looks like Guilen has given him a good workout.

"So what news do you have?" the Elven-prince asks, placing the firewood down.

"Well, as you know, they are Elves, but they don't appear to be from any of the well-known Elven kingdoms," Bohlen replies.

"They must be from a smaller realm and most likely Elves who have turned into thieves, picking up treasures and whatever else they can get their hands on," Athlor adds.

"They all wear a crescent symbol on their outer tunics. The Elf who seems to be the leader also has the marking on his tent," Athlor draws it in the dirt with a stick. "Have you seen this before, sire?" he looks at Legolas who didn't seem to like what he sees.

"That is the crest of the Laiquendi. They are Elves of Ossiriand, Land of the Seven Rivers," Legolas tells them. Ossiriand is another woodland realm to the east of Beleriand, lying between the Mountains of Lune and the River Gelion. The Gelion has six other rivers that run through the land, giving it its name.

"No wonder why they ventured this way. It is close to their old territory," comments Nasalos. "They suffered great losses in the First Battle of the Wars of Beleriand. By the Second Age, the Laiquendi became scattered, hiding their existence, living like nomads throughout Middle-earth. Only a few were willing to seek refuge in other Elven lands while others continued to carry out their resentment on those who did not aid them in their campaign."

"I understand that they are bitter at us for staying out of their quarrels, but that was centuries ago! Why kidnap the princess and wage a possible war with the Hidden City with so few in their battalion?" wonders Guilen.

"Maybe they want to train her to become a female warrior?" Bohlen chuckles.

"Whatever their reasons, we can ask them later. Our mission is to get the princess and return her to her father," Legolas cuts the jokes. "I suspect that they will use the Dwimorberg as their hideout—if they can get through the forest. Once they manage that, no one will dare follow after them."

"Except for us," Athlor smirks.

"If it gets that far, I will enter the forest—alone. I will not risk any of your lives in there."

"You're not serious are you? Going in there alone?" Nasalos looks at Legolas with concern. "Only a few have managed to get out of that forest alive."

"Well, you know me…" he gives Nasalos a crooked grin, "I _could_ never say no to an adventure."

"More like a suicidal mission!" Nasalos exclaims. "I cannot let you go in there, especially not by yourself, Master Legolas. Your father will be very displeased if you do not return!"

"Apparently, you do not know my father," he mumbles, patting his shoulder. "He is always displeased with something."

"He's right though, sire," Athlor speaks. "You cannot go into the forest alone. Even if you manage to rescue the princess on your own, the forest is tricky. The spirits in there will give you no mercy. And if not for the spirits, the creatures that roam in that area will make sure you do not escape."

"That is why I am going with you," Bohlen stands. "This is the first real battle we are going to have on this mission and it would selfish of you, sire, to not let me participate," he says with some humor in his voice.

Legolas grins, eventually agreeing with a nod of his head. "I never could keep _you_ from enjoying a good fight."

"And I will be the first to start it!" Guilen raises his Elven-blade.

"You are all mad!" Nasalos throws his head back in disbelief, having a hard time with what he's hearing.

"Yes, they are," Athlor agrees, also standing. "And that is what makes us Mirkwood warriors," he grins at the attendant.

"You do not have to go, Nasalos," Legolas tells him. "You may stay here and keep watch. If we do not return by dawn, go back to Mirkwood and tell my father of what has happened here. And attach my apologies with it."

Everyone is looking at him for an answer. He looks at each Elf, wondering what they are thinking as well. Nasalos contemplates many things, different scenarios, and finally sighs.

"I cannot do that, Master Legolas. Your father appointed me to keep you out of trouble and that is what I plan to do…or at least try. Besides, you said I wouldn't make it back alive on my own," he says in a small voice.

They all smile with a little more respect for him.

"Very well then." Legolas assesses their situation. "Since it looks like I won't be getting rid of any of you that easily," he jokes, "we will wait until they are asleep. Keep all movements light and avoid all casualties if possible. They are still our kinsmen. I will sneak into the princess's tent and rescue her. Guilen, Bohlen, Athlor—you know your standard formations. Nasalos—you will keep an eye out for anything moving in the dark besides us."

"What do I do if I see anything?" he asks.

"Do what you must. All I ask is you try to stay alive," he answers.

Nasalos has no comment.

They work out the rest of the details and wait until the campfires die down. Legolas and his Elves go over their plan several times so that each Elf knows his responsibilities. If for some reason any one of them is captured, the rest are not to act brave. These are direct orders from Legolas. Once the princess is safe, he will go back for his missing kinsmen while the others return her to Gondolin.

When the time comes, they move through the campsite quickly and quietly. They knock the Elves on patrol unconscious with the butts of their Elven blades, gagging them and tying them up with rope. Athlor signals Legolas to move forward to the princess's tent, which is only a few feet away from the leader's.

Cautiously entering, Legolas see there is still a little bit of light left from the candle on the table. It appears the princess is sleeping. He slowly approaches, wanting to be careful and not startle her. He throws the blanket off, ready to muffle her screams with his hand, when he sees that she isn't in the bed. In her place is a disguise of carefully stacked pillows under the blanket.

"Where in Eru's name are you?" Legolas quietly says aloud.

"Looking for someone?" a voice whispers behind him. He turns around and quickly ducks the candle holder that barely misses his head. With one swift motion he has his blade at their throat. The assailant gasps and drops the candle holder on the floor, causing a loud _thud_ as it lands. Legolas takes the burning candle and holds it up to their face.

"Princess…Nadira?" he asks.

"Who are you?"

"I come on behalf of your father."

"What's going on in there?" one of the Ossiriand Elves asks, making his way inside. Legolas blows out the candle, grabbing the princess by the arm, and makes a different exit by slashing a portion of the tent by her bed.

The two Elves tumble outside onto the grass. Legolas quickly gets to his feet and helps the princess so that they can make their escape. "We need to go, right n—" he stops mid-sentence when he finally gets a closer look at her. She is fixing her hair so she can see, removing pieces of grass from her locks.

She has dark, shiny, raven hair that flowed down to her back like a river, with small braids towards the crown of her head. Her fair skin seems to sparkle in the moon's light as her big, blue eyes searches for any other traces of grass on her garment. She finally looks at Legolas when she realizes he's staring at her.

"Are you all right, Master Elf?" she asks.

"_Golas_," Bohlen clears his throat, "we need to get a move on. The whole camp is awake!" he whispers harshly.

"You can thank the princess for that," Legolas rolls his eyes. Nadira drops her mouth open in protest but gets dragged again before she can say a word.

The three run through the campsite, the two warriors fighting off the Ossiriand Elves. She hides in between Legolas and Bohlen so that she can avoid getting hurt. Guilen and Athlor finally come to their aid, shooting arrows at the enemies, while Nasalos is nowhere to be found.

Legolas and Bohlen split apart to fight off more of the Elves that start to surround them. It's difficult to stay with the princess because they are trying to deflect the attacks while making sure she's safe by fending off her kidnappers. One of the Ossiriand Elves gets Legolas on his back, trying to press his sword against him. He kicks him off as Athlor shoots at arrow through his chest.

The prince rolls on his side and swiftly jumps to his feet. "Where is the princess?" he yells out to the Mirkwood Elves.

"There!" points Guilen. An Elf has scooped her up on his horse, riding off in the direction of the Dimholt Forest. She struggles against him but he's too strong for her. The rest of the Ossiriand Elves follow them inside.

"Dammit!" Legolas kicks the grass beneath his feet. He didn't want the fight to change locations and risk the Mirkwood Elves's lives in there.

"What are we waiting for?" Bohlen asks, but he's already running after them. Athlor is right behind his brother.

"Sire?" Guilen stops half way to find Legolas clearly upset by the outcome. Legolas merely stands there with his hands on his hips. He didn't even want to look in that direction. "Sire, whether you like it or not, we are going in there," he tells him sternly. The prince isn't able to do anything but follow his fellow Elves.

The brothers are waiting for them at the entrance to the forest. "Listen carefully to what I tell you," Athlor begins, "this forest is known for the tricks that it plays with its victim's mind. It will try to use things that are familiar to you to throw you off, make you go deeper into the forest until it kills you. Keep your eyes and ears alert at all times. Most importantly, keep your eyes leveled or to the ground." One by one the Elves nod before they run inside after the Ossiriand Elves.

"Look for the rider. He will have the princess!" Legolas yells out to his companions.

It's dark and eerie inside. An evil mist covers the forest with different creatures making sounds into the night, scurrying all around them. Bushes are shaking and the trees are swaying as if the forest was alive. Within a few minutes, the Ossiriand Elves come out of their hiding and attack the Mirkwood Elves. Legolas sees the rider with the princess and goes after him.

He battles his way with each opponent, ducking and jumping over logs and bushes to get to them. Something big suddenly slams into the prince from the side, throwing his body across the way. It's a large, wild boar-like creature with sharp tusks that is jabbing at him. Before he can get to the princess, he had to kill this animal before _it _kills him.

I I I

The rider gradually slows his pace, thinking the prince didn't survive the battle. A victorious smirk graces his lips and he continues. "You will never get away with is!" Nadira glowers at him.

"Typical of you to say," he chuckles. "But I think I already have…"

"Says who?" Legolas jumps down from one of the trees, knocking the Elf off the horse, who hits his head on a small rock.

"Master Elf!" Nadira looks relieved.

"Are you all right?" he asks, untying her hands.

"Yes, thank you," she half-smiles.

"We need to get out of this forest." Legolas notices the area getting foggier. "And before your friend here wakes up. C'mon."

By the time they get back to the rest of the Elves, Bohlen just finished his fight with the last Ossiriand Elf. The rest of the Elf's companions are sprawled in different areas on the forest floor.

"You missed a good fight," Bohlen smirks at Legolas.

"Where is Guilen?" he asks. He only see the two brothers. He knows Nasalos is also missing, probably hiding somewhere back at their camp, but Guilen, he lost track of when he went after the princess.

"He went after one of them through there," Athlor answers, pointing with his bow. The forest didn't look any friendlier with shadows moving around. A particular shadow is slowly moving in their direction, a shadow that appears to have two heads.

Legolas has the princess move behind him as he stands there ready to fight. "Ready yourselves," he orders.

The shadow moves closer, limping almost, until it becomes two. The Elves look at the creature confused, not sure what it can be. Suddenly, it reveals itself as Guilen and Nasalos. They all look at each other even more confused. Guilen has his arm slung over Nasalos's shoulders, so the attendant can help him walk. The warrior seems to have gotten into some kind of trouble.

"What happened?" asks the prince.

"Most importantly, where were _you_?" Bohlen looks at Nasalos's wearied features.

"I was on lookout by one of the tents when the whole campsite suddenly burst awake and everyone was caught in some sort of fight! I was going to charge in and help until one of the beams that fell hit me on the head. I was lying unconscious underneath a tent," he explains, rather embarrassed. "When I woke up, the campsite was empty. I saw you running into the woods so I followed and found Guilen first."

Nasalos set Guilen down on a nearby branch to sit. "After I won the battle with the Ossiriand Elf, something in the forest began to call me. I couldn't help but follow the voice into the fog. Deeper and deeper I went, memorized by the sound. Before I knew it, I had stumbled into a thorny ditch. I was about to lose my grip on the roots until a pair of hands pulled me out," says Guilen. "I am in your debt," he nods at Nasalos.

"So, what happened to you?" Bohlen points to Nasalos's ankle. "Did that happen in a fight?"

"Umm…well, no. Not exactly," Nasalos slouches, looking away. "Something grabbed at my foot and I fell…"

Bohlen explodes into laughter. "Of course only you would be injured by a plant. Really, Nasalos, I wonder sometimes if you are meant to be an Elf."

Nasalos is about to open his mouth to say something in return but Legolas cuts him off. "We don't have time to chit-chat. We need to leave this forest—now. Can you run?" he asks.

"Yes, I believe so," Nasalos answers, testing his ankle.

"Good. Let's go."

"You did well, Bookworm," Athlor pats him on the back then follows their leader.

They are almost at the beginning of the forest making good time. However, the princess suddenly hears her name being called and stops running. None of the Elves seem notice that she's missing so she follows the voice that sounds like her father.

"Father…is that you?" she asks. She thinks she sees a figure that resembles him and continues to chase after it. "Father? Father, please wait!"

_Hurry, child, hurry…_ she hears.

"I'm coming, father!"

Nadira finally slows by a clearing where the mist is heavy and thick. It begins to lighten the farther she walks into it. The figure she was following is finally becoming clearer. She smiles thinking her father has come to rescue her as well.

"_Come here, child…"_

"Father?" she says, smiling, placing her hand on its shoulder. The figure turns around revealing the undead. It's a skeletal figure of what looks like her father with tattered clothing and boney fingers that grabs at her arms. "Let go of me!" she screams, falling onto the ground.

"_Come here, child…"_ it repeats.

The creature throws her hard on the ground as more skeletal figures appear from the mist, moving closer in her direction. She inches away backwards until she is trapped. Their faces become more hideous and monstrous as they hiss at her. One of them grabs her again and opens its mouth widely to kill her. She closes her eyes from fear when she hears its head shatter.

An arrow has pierced through its skull.

Legolas draws more arrows at the creatures while the other Elves cut them in half with their blades. "Are you hurt?" he asks.

"No…I'm fine," she says, panting frantically.

"C'mon!" he helps her up.

They sprint as the others are already in the field. Almost out of the forest themselves, Nadira falls down. She screams out again as something gets a hold of her leg. One of the undead has their hand around her ankle trying to drag her back inside. Legolas takes out his Elven blade, cuts the hand off, and pulls her with all of his might out into the opening. They both land on their backs as the hand that still grips her ankle turns to dust.

"And you couldn't have done that more gracefully?" she says to Legolas, slowly getting her balance together as Athlor helps her up. She looks at her dress and frowns at the ripped material. "Great," she sighs.

Legolas sits there on the grass, astonished. "Do you also need help, Master Golas?" asks Athlor.

He ignores him and he gets up himself. "Forgive me, princess, that I wasn't able to pry his dead fingers off your ankle in gentler manner as he tried to kill you...again. And yes, I'm glad that you are alive and safe as well, and that risking our lives to save you was not done in vain," he replies sweetly with a hidden bitterness in his tone. He can't believe how ungrateful she seems.

"Who _are_ you?" she asks, eyeing them. "You are not warriors from Gondolin."

"We thought you wouldn't notice," he smiles sarcastically. "We are warriors from Mirkwood sent by your father to return you home."

"Mirkwood Elves? Why in Eru's name would my father send you?" she almost scoffs. "Our Gondolin warriors could have done this task just as easily and would have rescued me much sooner than you."

The Mirkwood Elves raise an eyebrow at her remark.

Legolas continues to smile while keeping his cool. "I'm sure your warriors would have found you sooner or later, however, your safe return means an ally between our kingdoms."

"Do not fret, princess, we are the best warriors Mirkwood has to offer," Guilen smiles proudly.

She looked him up and down. "I'm sure you are," she half-smiles, which brings Guilen's smile down into an insulted frown. "I have a few belongings left at the campsite I need to get before we leave. You," she points to Nasalos, "what is your name?"

"N—Nasalos, milady," he answers. He doesn't look like warrior so she presumes he's some sort of attendant.

"You may gather my things for me. Come," she tells him. Nasalos looks at his fellow comrades with a confused look. "Well, come on then!" she says again. Nasalos hurries to catch up with her.

Bohlen walks up beside Legolas with a smirk. "Charming isn't she?"

"Lovely," Legolas rolls his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** We finally got to meet the princess! Sweet isn't she? Hehe.

Please **REVIEW!**


	3. Escape from the Blue Mountains

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Mirkwood Elves and the princess make their way back down the mountain field of Dunharrow, which again, is not an easy task. The princess threatens that her father would have their heads if anything happens to her as they lower her on a rope to the bottom.

Legolas is contemplating loosening the rope but remembers that they need her alive in order to satisfy both kings. If he has it his way, he would make her find her own way back home.

Nasalos, she also seems to favor, mostly because he does her bidding without question.

Once down the mountain, they take a quick break to determine which way to head to the Hidden City. "The entire journey back will not be that simple," Bohlen shakes his head. "I presume if any of them are still alive, we need to be careful on the paths that we take."

"You mean you didn't kill all of them?" Nadira asks surprised.

"We do not kill for the sake of drawing blood, princess," Legolas turns around to tell her. "Most of the Ossiriand Elves were only rendered unconscious."

"I highly doubt they have the same principles as you, Master Elf," she replies. "Those thieves would steal the clothes off a beggar, let alone spare any of your lives."

The prince merely smirks. "Well, then, I suppose that just goes to show what kind of Elves we are." She sighs, unimpressed, and continues to sit on a rock with her arms folded in front of her chest. When she finally quiets down, Legolas returns to their discussion. "The leader is a tracker. I can tell by the way he maneuvered his horse through the forest."

"Then what are we still standing around for? We need to leave these lands." Guilen picks up his bow. The sun is already peeking over the horizon making it easier to see them in the daylight.

"Which way, brother?" Athlor asks Bohlen.

"We must cross the river back to Caranthir. From there, travel through Nan Elmoth, the woods on the banks of the River Celon," he says.

"The woods of Nan Elmoth belong to the Dark Elf," Guilen reminds him.

"We'll worry about the woods later. Our main priority right now is getting some distance," Legolas replies. "Nasalos, make sure the princess is comfortable on our journey," he smiles sweetly again at her, which only makes her dislike him even more.

When they reach the river's shore, the boat they came across in is missing. "Great. How do we get to Caranthir now?" Guilen throws his hands in the air. "We cannot exactly swim all the way there. The currents are too strong."

"Even if they weren't, there is no way you will get me into that water," the princess smiles sarcastically at him. Guilen looks at Legolas for he has ways to get her in there.

Legolas pats him on the back as he was thinking the same thing. "We will have to find another way across."

"There is no other way!" a Dwarf jumps out of the bushes. They are soon surrounded by the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains. "Your boat now lies in the bottom of the river."

The Dwarves take their belongings and weapons and shove the Elves in the direction of Belegost, a citadel of the Dwarves that was established near Mount Dolmed, called Gabilgathol. The Elves's hands are tied with rope and presented to the Dwarf-king.

"More of your kind in our lands?" he bellows. "You should have never set foot in this region! It is a very unwise thing to do," he glares at them. "Where do you come from?"

"We are from Mirkwood, sire," Legolas bows his head. "We had the pleasure of meeting King Thorin Oakenshield the Second, not long ago, who took us in."

The king laughs loudly. "Thorin is weak! He allows any creature into his halls, tainting his domain with its foul stench," he glowers again. The Dwarves bang their weapons on the ground in agreement. "He has forgotten what it means to be a Dwarf. I am not as hospitable as old King Thorin. Too many of your kind and other races pass through our lands, destroying it with their battles and marking it as if they are conquerors, but the Blue Mountains still belongs to the Dwarves! Put them in a cell."

"Yes, King Gilbrim!" the Dwarves shoved them again, taking them into the prison area of the citadel.

Clearly, there is no reasoning with the king. Even if Legolas shows him the knife that Thorin gave him, it would do little to ease this king's temper. The five Elves are crammed in one cell while they take the princess to another location.

"What are we going to do now, Master Legolas?" Nasalos whispers.

"We try to escape, what else?" Guilen scoffs as if they're really going to stick around for long.

Legolas feels the sides of the cell, knocking on the stones, trying to find where the hallow areas of the structures lie. "Check the walls. Find out how durable it is," he orders.

"Sire, the window," points Athlor. The old steel bars are loose.

"Perfect."

One of the Dwarves who come by to check on the prisoners sees that the cell appears to be empty when he opens the small sliding peephole. He notices the window from where he is and how all the bars are also missing. The Elves must have climbed out through the opening, he thought. He gets his axe ready and opens the door to make sure. As soon as he enters, the Elves jump him, taking his weapon away. Bohlen finally hits him in the back of the head with one of the bars.

"Find our weapons while I try to find the princess," says Legolas. He heads in one direction as the others go the opposite way.

By the time he gets to another wing of the prison, the prisoners are already banging on their cell doors and causing a commotion. The Dwarves must have finally realized they have escaped. Legolas opens numerous peepholes trying to find Nadira, even calling out her name. He runs into a Dwarf, who he manages to defeat easily enough, twisting his arm until he tells him where the princess is locked up.

"There! Down the hallway," he finally gives in.

"Thank you, kind sir," Legolas smiles and throws him into an empty cell.

The Elven-prince opens the peephole but can't see her from its opening. "Princess Nadira?" he calls out when he enters. Something suddenly hits him on the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaims, dropping the stone in her hand. "I thought you were one of those dirty looking Dwarves!" This was the second time she has swung something at the prince. But, only time, she actually got him.

Legolas rubs his head, gritting his teeth at the pain, but most of all to keep him from lashing out at her. "You could have looked first," he says, his hand still on his head.

"I said I was sorry!" she answers back, sounding a little irritated.

"C'mon, princess," he takes her by the arm. They duck the guards until they meet up with the rest of their kin.

"Here you are, si—Golas," Nasalos says, handing him his weapons. He almost slipped and called him _sire_. Legolas shoots him a discreet warning look before continuing their getaway.

"Do not let them escape!" You can hear the Dwarf-king yell. "Kill them on sight!" The Dwarves chase them throughout Mickleburg, the great Dwarf-city in the Blue Mountains. The Elves hide in the trees until the Dwarves are a good distance away. Luckily, they can run faster than the Children of Aulë.

"We'll have to take the River Blackroot in order to get to Nan Elmoth," Bohlen looks into the clearing.

"That doesn't sound like a river anyone would want to travel on," Nadira comments.

"Because it isn't," Guilen replies. "The river comes forth from the mountains near the southern gate of the Paths of the Dead, above Erech."

"What?" she looks befuddled. "Didn't we just escape from that area?"

"Yes, but the Dimholt Forest does not extend to the southern part of the Haunted Mountain," Athlor tells her. "The Dwarves just gave us an alternative route back to your kingdom."

"I am not going back that way!" she says stubbornly.

"Then you can stay here in the trees and wait for the Dwarves to find you. Maybe they will recommend an easier way to get home," Legolas smiles, climbing down with the Elves without her.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" She eventually follows.

I I I

The River Blackroot is a short venture until they reach the Haunted Mountain. It is still as sinister as it was when it was occupied by the Dead. The daylight gives the princess no comfort in its eerie province. Owls hoot in the daytime, black crows squawk and fly overhead—even the squirrels don't seem like they can be trusted.

Nadira jumps at everything she hears, which only amuses them, with the only other Elf in the same position being Nasalos. But, this is to be expected of him. He always walks more cautiously than any of them.

"We will rest here and pick up again later this afternoon," Legolas sets down his belongings.

"You cannot be serious? You want _us_ to rest _here_? In _this_ mountain?" the princess looks at him in disbelief.

"Nasalos, isn't that what I said?" Legolas asks his attendant.

"Umm…yes, Golas. You did," he answers quietly.

Legolas looks at the Gondolin princess and smirks. He then places his bow against a tree trunk. "My warriors have been travelling all day and all night in trying to rescue you and get you home safely. They deserve to gather their strength. I know you're as anxious to get home as we are, but we cannot keep going on with weary limbs. We are not perfect by design."

"Fine," she finally pouts, knowing it's a losing battle. "Nasalos, please prepare my sleeping area."

"Yes, milady," he obeys with a sigh.

The female Elf lies down but isn't able to sleep no matter how hard she tries. She's too much on edge being in these mountains. She feels like something is going to get her in her sleep with all the sounds she keeps hearing around her.

However, the Mirkwood Elves seem to have drowned everything out around them as they sleep peacefully in their waking dream. Nadira looks at them and sighs. They are probably going to be asleep for a while so she decides look around the area, even though she knows how dangerous it is to wander alone.

She can never sit still when she's anxious. She tells herself that she would stay close to their camp. Their leader, Golas, will no doubt have a fit at her disappearance but she doesn't care. Nadira doesn't like being bossed around by a common Elf. She also knows that they wouldn't let any harm come her way if they want to keep their kingdoms at peace.

I I I

There is a small broken tree branch in the princess's path that she picks up to use on her adventure. It will serve as a weapon if anything tries to attack her. Looking around the dark area, she starts to wonder what this place was like before it was known as the Haunted Mountain. It must have been a beautiful place once, she thought. Most places in Middle-earth were beautiful before a curse or a tragedy befell the area.

Gondolin is one of the few places that still stand undefeated and flourishes within the Elven kingdoms. She frowns knowing her captures are able to get into their city. In her mind, the mighty Hidden City is crumbling into pieces. For centuries no enemies have entered until recently. Her father must be having a hard time accepting this.

Nadira's thoughts disappear after coming face-to-face with a fox. She has disturbed its mealtime on a small squirrel, which she turns away from in disgust. The foxes here are known for their distinctive red-orange coats and their eerie mournful cries. It shows it fangs, obviously unhappy for her disturbance. It inches closer, growling at her. She takes the tree branch in her hand to keep it away, but the fox bites the end of it with its teeth and swings it behind him.

She is now its main course.

The princess picks up a rock, throws it at the creature, and sprints away. The fox runs right after her, barking and howling its eerie cries that could wake the Dead. She ducks under a tree log that the fox can't get into. It tries to claw and snap at her with its teeth, which are only inches away from her face.

It unexpectedly leaves her alone as it gets into another fight with a different creature. They are right outside of her hiding place that she doesn't dare move away from.

All of a sudden, the area grows quiet. Nadira can't hear the fox or the other creature. Have they left? Is the fox dead? She isn't sure. A loud stomping sound is now above her. Whichever creature won is probably on top of the log, making its way down.

She hears it land on the ground, the shadow coming closer to the entrance. The princess is now definitely panicking. If she wasn't before, she is now.

A face pops out in front her, startling her at first, until she realizes who it is. A wave of relief washes over her. "Thank Eru, it's you," she breathes.

Legolas reaches his hand in to get her out. "What were you thinking leaving the campsite like that?" he scolds her like an Elfling. "If I hadn't followed you, that fox could have been the last thing you befriended before it killed you! The way back to your kingdom is not filled with safe passes, cuddly creatures, or trust worthy people, princess. Do not forget that!"

Her eyes are welling as he reprimands her. She doesn't understand why he's so anger with her. Nadira then does something Legolas would never expect her to do. She throws her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispers into his tunic, lightly sobbing.

He stands there, stunned by her actions, not knowing what to do. He awkwardly places his arms around her and pats her soothingly on the back. "Umm…you're welcome. Just be more careful next time," he says much softer.

She finally lets him go and gathers herself. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes, almost," he answers quietly, allowing his arms to fall to his sides.

They walk back to the campsite in silence. The Elves notice their strange behavior when they return but ignored it.

"We should make Nan Elmoth before twilight," Bohlen says to Legolas. He nods and gets everyone to pack so they can leave immediately.

Nan Elmoth is a dark and ancient woodland area on the banks of the River Celon in East Beleriand. Years after Thingol and Melian met in this forest, it became the home of Eöl the Dark Elf. He belongs to the Moriquendi, the Dark Elves who have never seen the light of the Two Trees of Valinor. Although he has long passed from the Hither Lands, some say his spirit still lingers here.

Nadira isn't very thrilled about their venture in his woods, but keeps silent on the matter. Eöl is actually her uncle. Aredhel, the sister of Turgon, had gotten lost in his forest one day and Eöl used his enchantments to bring her deeper into the woods to trap her. She eventually became his wife, and bore him a son, Maeglin.

"Are these woods also haunted?" Nasalos asks nervously.

"They might as well be," Nadira mumbles.

"I take it that you're not a fan of these woods either, princess?" Legolas asks with a small grin.

She glares at him. "Do you really think I would be? Something unpleasant could happen to me here! No Gondolindrim enters these woods..."

"Why is that?" Nasalos looks her curiously. She looks away not wanting to answer.

"It is said that Eöl's spirit still holds a grudge against the Gondolindrim," Legolas speaks on her behalf. "When he found out that his wife had fled back to Gondolin with their son, he followed them. By King Turgon's decree, anyone who found their way to the Hidden City was not permitted to leave. It was either stay a prisoner inside their walls or face death. Eöl outraged at the loss of his freedom, chose death for him and his son. In the end, it was his wife, Aredhel, who got the poisoned spear he threw meant for their son, Maeglin. The Gondolindrim cast him over the dark cliffs of the Caragdûr for his crimes."

"Wait," Nasalos shakes his head. "Did I hear you correctly when you said that by King Turgon's decree, anyone who found their way to the Hidden City was not permitted to leave?"

"Yes." Legolas's direct answer is short.

The attendant quickly turns to the princess, giving her a questioning look. She glances at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm sure my father will let you leave. You _are_ returning their princess, after all. If we take the main paths, it won't appear as if you are trying to sneak into the city. And, if you _are_ who you say you are, my father should be expecting your arrival."

"You knew this and didn't say anything?" he asks Legolas in an accusing manner. The prince merely gives him a somber look then focus back on the path.

"We _all_ knew," Guilen says.

"And no one told me?" Nasalos exclaims. How did he not know this in his studies?

"There was no reason for you to know, Nasalos," Legolas finally speaks. "None of you are supposed to enter the Encircling Mountains. I will take the princess directly from there into the city as you make your way back to Mirkwood."

"Going to the mountains alone, the Gondolindrim could kill you on sight! Did you think about that?" Nasalos starts to pace back and forth.

"There are many who would love to kill me on sight," he replies sarcastically. "I've grown quite used to it."

"You know I cannot—your fa…he…I…you…" Nasalos is having a hard time gathering his words. He can't allow the prince to risk his life bringing her back to the city alone. If the prince was slain, King Thranduil might open a war with King Turgon, regardless if their forces are greater than his.

Legolas places a comforting hand on his shoulder to bring him back from his thoughts. "Go on ahead. We'll catch up with you shortly," he tells his kinsmen.

When the Elves are far away enough, Nasalos finally speaks. "Master Legolas, I cannot let you travel alone to those mountains!" he whispers harshly, his voice still full of dissatisfaction. "You are talking about a possible war with both kingdoms!"

"I appreciate your concern, Nasalos, but I have been in many battles, travelled through the most periling of places and yet, I am still here," he half-smiles. "I do not fear for my safety. I want you all alive and back in Mirkwood when we reach the end of our destination."

"Sire, do you not understand?" he pinches the inside corners of his eyes. "Both your death can jeopardize the safety of the people in both kingdoms. We not only to have ensure that the princess is safely returned, but that you make it back home alive yourself!"

"I will," he nods, assuring him. "C'mon," he motions for him to return to their company.

Nasalos slowly follows behind knowing that no matter what he tells the prince, once he has his mind set, it's hard to change. Legolas is a risk taker with his adventures, not caring if he got himself into a predicament. However, the one thing the Elven-prince would not risk above all else is the lives of others around him. He is an honorable Elf who looks out for his kinsmen. If someone is left behind, no matter how dangerous the mission, he would already be trying to save them while the others are still thinking of a plan.

I I I

"What is it?" Legolas reaches the Elves first. They have stopped, looking ahead.

"There is a fog rolling in," Bohlen says with concern. He finds it strange that it came out of nowhere during the day and as they are almost out of the woods. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Is there another way around?" asks Nadira.

"No, there isn't," he answers. "We've already travelled too far to find a different route."

They get their weapons ready, slowly walking in a battle formation in case something jumps out at them. Nadira is behind Legolas so he can protect her. She's beginning to trust him the most with her safety. She has her hand on his belt so that she doesn't get lost in the thick mist. The princess is actually quite close to Legolas, which he doesn't seem to mind.

The fog is now beginning to lift with the River Celon rushing more loudly beside them. The path in front of them still isn't very clear, but at least they can finally see the pebbled ground they are walking on. Nadira sighs, relaxing, thinking that the hard part is over. She lets go of Legolas's belt and walks a little ahead of him.

"Be careful, princess," Legolas warns.

"That wasn't so bad," she turns around to smile at him. She suddenly screams and then disappears.

"Nadira!" Legolas begins to run after her, but halts immediately as the fog completely lifts. He is inches away from the edge of a cliff, the river's waterfall in front of him, gushing toward the rocky bottom that they didn't see. Athlor grabs hold of him and pulls him back.

"Help!" she screams. She's hanging onto a vine with one hand on the side of the cliff. "I'm slipping!"

"Don't let go!" Legolas yells.

He climbs down the vines to where she is and takes hold of her hand before she falls. Nadira is finally able to hang onto his forearm with both hands. Legolas is trying with all of his might to get her onto another vine until the one they are on starts breaking. Their weight combined is too much.

"Hang on!" Guilen yells down.

The Elves scramble to assist until the vine brakes. Legolas and the princess are free falling toward the bottom of the River Celon. The last screams of the princess can be heard until they disappear into the misty waves.

* * *

Please **REVIEW!**


	4. The Forsaken Inn

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter! Thanks for waiting.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Legolas manages to pull them both of out the water. The princess is unconscious when he sets her down on the shore. The Mirkwood Elves can't be seen from where they are due to the waterfall's mist that covers his view. The prince lies down on his back next to her, panting, his lungs stinging from the water he's consumed. His eyes begin to close.

Before Legolas knows it, he is rudely wakened with water thrown on his face. He sits up coughing whatever remaining river water is in his system. He's on his hands and knees, his hair disheveled. Slowly turning his head toward the princess, his face masked through the outline of his blonde strands, she sits on her knees, looking like a mirror image of him—a mess.

"Was that really necessary?" he asks, irritated.

"Well, I didn't know how else to wake you," she shrugs sheepishly.

He tilts his head back, shaking it to get his hair out of his face while she blocks herself with her hands from the water he's getting on her.

"Was _that_ really necessary?" she asks the same question, clearly not amused.

"It's not like you're not already wet, princess," he smiles begrudgingly at her. She mumbles something under her breath and looks away. "We need to keep moving," he finally looks at their surroundings. "It won't be safe here. Nightfall is coming. We need to find shelter."

"What about the rest of your company?"

"They know our destination. They'll find us eventually…if something else doesn't beat them to us first," he replies, half-jokingly.

The only weapons Legolas has on him are his Elven blades. He put down his bow and whatever remaining arrows he had after attempting to save Nadira from the cliff. At least they aren't completely defenseless. The princess isn't bothered that they are still soaking wet since it didn't affect their natural body temperature, but the clothes sticking to her is uncomfortable.

Legolas finally finds a half cave, which is more of a hollow curve on the side of the rocks, where they can campout for the night.

He builds a small fire, which feels good on the princess's skin. Although the change in climate never bothers the Firstborn, a warm fire is always relaxing to be around.

"What...what are you doing?" she asks, wide-eyed, when she finally looks to see what he's doing.

"Removing my tunic, what does it look like?" he replies, continuing to take off his garments. She blushes and turns away. He grins at her coyness and takes off his boots as well, placing them by the fire. "You'll feel better with warm clothes on your back," he tells her teasingly.

"I am _not_ taking off my dress!" she looks appalled, sitting more properly.

"Suit yourself," he shrugs. "I would rather travel in dry clothes instead of having the damp material constantly sticking to my skin. Quite uncomfortable, I must say. But, that's just me …"

Nadira folds her arms in a pout, still refusing to look at the prince. With much hesitation, she finally gives in, making him turn his back as she removes her dress. He tries to playfully sneak a peek but she catches him and orders him turn around again.

And so, they are now both in their undergarments, sitting quietly by the fire.

Nadira suddenly jumps when she hears an owl hoot from the trees. She scrambles to sit closer to Legolas. He sits there laughing to himself. "Make fun all you want," she says, annoyed at their situation. "This is not something I'm used to."

"I am not making fun of you, princess," he smiles, still amused. "I know you don't get to experience nature like this given how over-protective your father is. I just forget the sounds of the night sometimes since I'm so used being out in the forest all the time. It's nice seeing it through someone else's eyes for a change. This must all be new to you."

"It is," she answers softly. "My father rarely lets me out of the city and when he does, I have so many attendants around me that it's hard to enjoy anything with their constant worrying that something might happen to me," she rolls her eyes.

"So how _were_ you kidnapped?" he asks curiously.

"I don't know exactly," she tries remembering the night. "I woke up with someone in my room. The next thing that happened, I was gagged and a dark cloak was put over my head. I didn't see any of their faces, how they entered or escaped. The cloak was only taken off my head when we passed the Encircling Mountains."

"Did the leader give a reason for your kidnapping?"

"To take over the city, of course. Why else?" she chuckles at the obvious fact. "Why take the princess if there is nothing to gain from her disappearance?"

"We just find it strange that they would risk their small band of Elves in the city knowing how great the king's defenses are," he replies.

Nadira frowns. "Well, the king's defenses aren't so great anymore are they?" She gets up and moves to the opposite side of him, lying down on a bed of leaves he had made for her. "It's getting late, Master Elf. We both should rest."

"Good night, princess…"

Legolas lets the fire burn as she sleeps. His kinsmen are probably resting somewhere themselves. He knows they are looking for them but he doesn't want to wait to be found knowing how important returning the princess is. He also appreciates Nasalos's worrying concerns for him but if he doesn't make it back alive, his father will think he died in battle.

King Thranduil is a calculating Elf. Waging war with Gondolin is not wise given how their underground walls aren't as strongly protected.

He smiles at Nadira as she turns in her sleep. She really is beautiful, and even more so when she lets down her guard. The prince figures she doesn't converse with many peasants and is used to being treated like royalty every second of the day.

There's a lot she needs to learn on this journey as he isn't going to cater to her demands so easily. Given their short history together, she hasn't made things easy for him either. But, the prince is up for the challenge. Little did she know that they both come from royal families, although he's a little bit more personable than she is with those not of noble blood.

The prince smiles to himself as this whole 'damsel in distress' mission is actually starting to seem fun in terms of stepping into the unknown.

I I I

"Master Golas, wake up," Nadira whispers. "I hear something."

"Hear what?" he blinks awake. It's barely dawn.

"There's something in the bushes," she points.

"It's probably nothing," he says and turns the other way to fall back asleep until he also hears some kind of noise.

He stands alert, taking one of his blades. He tells the princess her to hide somewhere as he approaches the area where the noise is coming from. He leaps into the bushes, the plant moving violently like he's struggling with something. She looks on with panic, her heart racing.

"I've got him!" he yells to her. "Stay back, princess…he's a dangerous one."

After a few moments, he leisurely steps out, carrying a small rabbit in his arms, petting it. The harmless creature stares at her in wonder. "He put up a good fight but he eventually surrendered," Legolas smirks.

"Oh…you!" she glares at him, aggravated again, and stomps to her dress, putting it back on.

"What?" he laughs. "You don't want to pet him?"

The princess follows him in silence through the forest area below Nan Elmoth where the river flows more calmly. The scenery here is much different than the actual woodland area. Legolas looks ahead and smiles, "We are by the River Gelion."

"Is that a good thing?" she asks.

"Yes. The river marks Beleriand's eastern border. It runs south from the marches of Lothlann. Hopefully we can find some allies in those plains."

"How far are we from Gondolin?"

"If our journey remains undisturbed…four days to the Encircling Mountains," he answers.

"Thank you," she says suddenly. He looks puzzled at her. "Thank you for rescuing me. You seem to know your way around better than any of our warriors. To be honest, I don't think they would have survived the different regions we passed on our journey home." She looks at him shyly then focuses back on the river. It must have been hard for her admit that to him, he thought.

"That's why your father sent us. Well, the King of Mirkwood, anyway..." he grins. He finds that a prince saving a princess sounds very cliché, but typical in the Hither Lands.

"Tell me, Master Elf, how long have you served the king?"

"Many, many years," he smiles. "I took up the bow and arrow as soon as I was able to grab a hold of them. I was obsessed with perfecting my aim and spent countless of hours in the forest. I would often miss reading lessons with my tutors as I would be so absorbed in what I was doing."

"You studied?" she looks at him curiously. Usually those who came from wealthy families are the only ones who have tutors. The rest of the Elves are taught by a teacher in a public square or by the elders.

He keeps cool and continues to smile. "I was a favorite of the king's so he allowed me to have private tutors. I did a lot of studying with the prince."

"What is your prince like?" Nadira wonders curiously.

"Master Greenleaf? Well…" he turns around and grins at her, "he can be somewhat of a mischievous Elf, always being scolded by his father for disappearing on different adventures all the time. You see, he's not very much into politics. He's more of an outdoors kind of Elf, as many of the Mirkwood Elves are, and would rather live in the forest than in a kingdom with walls. But—because he _is_ a prince, he also knows his responsibilities. He does what he can to help protect his people."

"I think I would like to meet your Mirkwood Prince one day," she nods to herself. "We have the same desires of being away from the constraints of our titles—but unlike him, I am not free to roam where I please as he does."

"It isn't really something he _can_ do. He just does it," he chuckles. "The prince might be able to sneak away from time to time but it certainly isn't without difficulty. And, without an earful from his father."

"Well, I still commend him for being able to do it," she replies softy.

"Your father has every right to worry about your safety. You're all he has left," Legolas tries to put himself in King Turgon's boots. "If you were my daughter, knowing how beautiful you are, I wouldn't make things so easy for your would-be suitors either. I would put them through rigorous tests to see who was worthy of you."

Nadira is secretly smiling at Legolas who continues babbling on about different possible reasons of why her father is so strict on her. "You think I'm beautiful?" she finally interrupts.

He snaps out of his daze and sets his focus back on her. "Well…" he slowly begins, "I just meant that I'm sure you have many suitors. Any parent should be protective of their daughter to make sure the Elf after her heart carries a good one himself."

"Well put, Master Elf," she suppresses a grin since she caught him off guard by her question.

I I I

They continue along the river's edge until it's far behind them. It's now all forest they have to move through to get to their destination. The two Elves come across a road that leads to darker part of the wooded area. The place is quiet with not many creatures around. It gives an eerie vibe as most of the places did that they passed.

"Stay close," Legolas tells her.

"Where are we?" she looks around their new surroundings. The trees here are dark, almost black with wilting leaves.

"We are in Breeland. These are the wild lands of Eriador, meaning we are headed east toward the Misty Mountains, which also means we are going to run into some company."

"Company? What kind of company?" the princess looks anxiously at him.

"Not the kind you want to introduce your father to."

"Then we should go back!" she stops walking.

Legolas turns around. "Keep your voice down, princess. Unless you really want to make new acquaintances here," he hisses. "There is an inn located on this road where we can get some supplies and rest. You also have hardly eaten anything. You'll need to keep up your strength."

The sound of an actual place to rest with a roof and a bed, a warm fire, and food sounds too good to resist so Nadira willingly agrees. However, when they get there, her expectations fall.

"I'm fine, really. I'm not tired at all so there's absolutely no need for us to stay here," she looks at the sketchy place.

"Just relax and try to keep your head down. Most importantly—do not talk to anyone," he advises. "It's best that no one knows who we are…especially you."

Nadira nods nervously as they enter the tavern. There are bleak characters staring at them when they set foot inside. She glances up every few seconds to see who's around them, holding tightly onto Legolas's hand who keeps it firm in his.

"Welcome to the Forsaken Inn. The last inn on this road," the innkeeper smiles with his rotten teeth. The Forsaken Inn is located in the east of Bree. These lands used to be shared by Hobbits and Men up until the Third Age when it turned into a usual spot for scoundrels and criminals. Even the Uruk-hais are known to stay here.

"We would like a room and some food brought up," Legolas tells the owner. He presents him with some coins that the innkeeper inspects before giving him a key.

"You're in luck. We have one room left," he winks at Nadira who hides behind Legolas. "Go up the stairs, left hallway. Your room is the second to your right," he says to the prince, his voice thick and deep. "I'll have someone bring you something to eat."

"Thank you."

Nadira follows right behind him, avoiding more uncomfortable stares from some of the creatures that smile at her. Some of them are licking their lips. She shivers to shake some of the creepy feeling away after they reach the second floor. She walks further into the room, but stops suddenly and spins to face Legolas.

"This will not do."

"Pardon?" he looks at her bemused. He closes the door, shaking his head. "I'm sorry if this room isn't up to your standards, but there are no castles or friendly lands on this side of Middle-earth we can transfer to," he begins to roll his eyes past her. But, then, he also stops and finally realizes why this room isn't going to accommodate her…or him.

"There is only one bed," she puts her hands on her hips.

"Yes…I can see that."

"You will just have to sleep somewhere else," she shrugs as if there is no other option.

"Somewhere else?" he chuckles in disbelief. "Did you not hear what the innkeeper said? This is the last room available."

"Well, we cannot sleep in the same bed. I hardly know you!" she looks at him up and down.

"Trust me, princess, you have nothing valuable that I would want to take from you as you slept," he grins bitterly.

"Excuse me?" her jaw drops open.

Legolas ignores her and opens the door to leave but is blocked by an old woman with a small tray of food. He politely moves out of the way to let her pass. "Here you are, milady," she says, placing it on the table. She bows at Legolas then leaves.

He watches her leave, still holding onto the doorknob. "Enjoy your meal," he forces a smile at the princess and swiftly closes the door behind him sending a draft in her direction.

"Ugh!" she exclaims and throws a pillow at the door. She slumps on the bed and takes the bread, forcefully shoving it in her mouth and tearing it to pieces with her hands. She doesn't really care about what she's eating. It's more of a way to get her aggression out because she can't do it directly at Legolas.

I I I

The prince stays downstairs, drinking at the bar. The princess is beginning to be more of a headache than when he first met her. This is one of the many reasons why Legolas doesn't like rescuing ladies in distress. There is always some kind of drama that ensues with them. He's very surprised that Nadira hasn't already gotten them killed. Legolas is also seriously contemplating leaving her here with a note that has directions back to Gondolin while he goes onward to Mirkwood.

"You have been down here for quite a while, Master Elf," the innkeeper says as he dried his wet glasses with a rag. "Shouldn't you check on your lady?"

Legolas shakes his head. "No, she should be fine. If I know her, she probably has the room booby trapped for intruders…including myself," he sighs wearily.

The innkeeper laughs. "Not getting along, I see? Well, Master Elf, you should check on her anyway. A fine lass such as her should never go unattended for long. Not in these parts of Eriador." He looks to be smiling, which comes out more of a grimace to Legolas.

The prince looks at the tables around him and any one of these characters—Men, Goblin, and other creatures alike could kidnap her again or worse, eaten her. He has noticed some of them going up and down the stairs as well. "Thank you for the advice," Legolas nods and pays for his drinks, rushing to their room.

He slowly opens the door with his hand on his blade. The door quietly squeaks as he opens it. He checks behind the door but thankfully sees no one. There is nowhere else to hide in the room since it's so small, so he relaxes. The prince sees her sleeping soundly under the blanket with the tray of food empty beside her. Legolas sighs with relief and removes his hand from his blade.

There is definitely no room to sleep next to her since she has spread herself out on the bed. Even if she didn't occupy the whole thing, it would be a tight fit for the both of them and he doesn't dare try to crawl beside her. The only thing he can do is sleep in the next best thing.

A chair.

He takes the wooden chair and places it by the bed and relaxes in it with his blade in hand. He soon doses off into his waking dream, dropping his guard. As he and the princess sleep peacefully, the doorknob slowly turns. Two cloaked figures cautiously open the door so that they wouldn't be woken up. The intruders tiptoe as quietly as possible in Legolas's direction with their weapons at their sides. One of them signals for the other to be quiet with his finger has he steps closer to the prince.

Before either one of them sees it coming, Legolas shoots awake, lunging himself at the one closest to him, slamming him against the wall with his sword at his neck. "Master Legolas, it's me, Athlor!" the intruder whispers.

"Athlor?" he looks at him more closely in the dark shadows of the room. He takes off his hood and sees his kinsman.

"And I, sire," Nasalos waves feebly in the dark.

Nadira wakes up from the scuffle and throws the empty tray at the figures as an automatic reaction to protect herself. She has no clue about what's going on and she refuses to be captured again without a fight!

"Ugh…" Legolas grits his teeth. She nailed him in the back of the head. He lets go of Athlor, still gripping his blade firmly in his hand. He slowly turns and glares at Nadira.

She puts her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

He glares away from her and stares at the two Elves. "Where's Tudor and Guilen?"

Nasalos closes the door in case they wake any of the other tenants. "They are downstairs gathering information."

"He means drinking," Athlor clarifies.

"Wha…" Nasalos looks confused. "They told me they were going to inquire about safe passages!"

"They probably are," Legolas puts his blade away, "while drinking. Stay here with the princess," he says, signaling for Athlor to follow him. Nasalos obeys as they go downstairs to join their comrades.

"How are you doing princess?" Nasalos asks with a half-smile. He sits down on the chair and sighs. They've been following their tracks nonstop and it feels good to rest.

"Things could be better," she mutters.

Nasalos smiles sympathetically. "I understand that this hasn't exactly gone smoothly for you but at least we're all safe. You will be back home in no time."

"Let us hope you are right."

The attendant stays in the room for the rest of the night, sleeping on the chair like Legolas did before him except he has no weapon prepared. Legolas, Athlor, and Bohlen are at the bar asking how to get around certain areas close to the Encircling Mountains, posing as thieves themselves. The prince tells those who ask about Nadira that she is a runaway servant who disguised herself as a noble to escape from a nearby land. It sounds believable enough, especially when he says that they use her as a decoy to steal from unsuspecting merchants.

For the rest of the night the four Elves stay downstairs, drinking and relaxing. Guilen is playing cards with a few Men, Goblins, and Uruk-hais and wins. But, of course, he also loses. The other Elves are trying to be a little more discreet, keeping to themselves and watching the different races walk in and out.

A lot of the inhabitants at the bar have fallen asleep, even the Elves. Legolas wakes them quietly and tells them to get ready to head out. Upstairs, Nadira forcefully wakes Nasalos from his slumber, almost making him fall backwards in his chair.

"What! What! What is it?" he adjusts himself. "Is there some kind of trouble?"

"Your kinsmen have not returned to the room," she looks worried.

"They probably stayed at the bar all night. They have been known to do that," he yawns. Whenever he wants to go home from one of their side adventures, they always want to stop by a bar to drink.

"Well, I have a bad feeling about this place. We should go look for them and leave!"

"Very well," Nasalos nods, getting up and stretching. He lets the princess out of the room first before closing the door. As he does, another door down the hallway opens. It's a group of Uruk-hais also leaving for the morning.

One of them makes eye contact with him and immediately looks angry. "You!" he shouts, pointing at him.

"Princess…we need to run!" Nasalos grabs her hand and runs down the hallway.

"Get them!" the leader orders.

"What's going on? Why are we running?" she asks confused by his hasty actions.

"You see that group of Uruk-hais behind us?"

"The ones chasing us?"

"Yes!"

"What about them? They don't look very happy. Did you steal from them or something?" she glances back to see them still on their heels.

"No, not exactly. Let's just say that the last time we saw them, we weren't exactly the best of friends," he puts it lightly. Nasalos keeps looking behind them to see how close the Uruks are and accidently bumps into Legolas who returns to check on them. "Run!" Nasalos pushes him out of the way and continues to run down the stairs with the princess in tow.

Legolas is confused on why they're in such a hurry to leave until he looks down the hallway. "You! You're dead!" the leader glares at Legolas with his axe. Legolas dashes down the stairs after the two.

"We're leaving!" he says as he jumps down on the landing. Everyone gathers their weapons and heads for the door.

"Get them! Those are the Elves that stole from us!" the leader tells the Uruk-hais that were playing cards with Guilen last night. Guilen shoves them out of the way before they have a chance to react to his orders, making them crash into a nearby table, playing cards flying into the air.

"Maybe we can play again next time," he smirks at them.

"After them!" the Uruk leader roars.

The chase is on. It's too late to change their course as they are being followed by a group of angry enemies. Legolas and Bohlen give each other glances knowing where they are heading. The prince would rather not take this path but it can't be helped.

"Are you sure about this, Master Golas?" Athlor asks.

"There is no other choice!" Guilen answers for him, speeding up.

"Sure about what?" Nadira asks frantically. "Where are we going?" Everyone remains silent as they run from their chasers. She looks at Nasalos who has no clue. "Answer me!" she runs alongside Legolas, looking to him for a response.

"The Dead Marshes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please **REVIEW!**


	5. The Dead Marshes

**Author's Note**: Sorry this took a while! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"You cannot be serious!" she looks at him in disbelief.

"We don't have a choice!" Legolas replies angrily. "You can either try to endure it or find yourself other means of getting home with the Uruks."

"Are you that confident that we will survive those haunted lands by putting everyone's lives at risk?" Nadira shoots back, just as angry.

"My comrades know that every time we set foot outside of Mirkwood's gates that they risk their lives for me, princess. They would not be here if they were afraid to face the unknown," he glares at her.

"And what about Nasalos?" she asks. "He is no warrior!"

"I gave Nasalos the opportunity to leave, yet he chose to stay. He might not be a warrior but at least he has a heart of one."

Nadira just shakes her head. "I hope you know what you're doing, Master Elf."

"I usually don't until something calls for it," he smirks, just get on her nerves. She rolls her eyes and slows down until she's alongside Nasalos again.

The Dead Marshes are the rotten swamplands that lay between the Emyn Muil and the northern marches of Mordor. It holds many deaths during the War of the Last Alliance, and is known to still be haunted, close to four thousand years later. Many set foot inside but so few make it out alive.

"The Uruks are slowly falling back," Bohlen says.

"That still gives us no reason to stop. Even if we go back, they could be laying traps out for us," Guilen replies.

Athlor looks back and sees the leader throw his weapon against a tree, frustrated, as they stop in their tracks. "Even the Uruks don't dare to enter these forsaken lands."

"That's because only the insane would enter here!" Nasalos exclaims.

"Welcome to the club!" Guilen laughs.

"That's enough, you two," Legolas orders. "We must walk through quietly and not disturb whatever it is that survives here. Everyone, be on your guard. Keep the princess in the middle at all times. Her safety is the most important."

"Understood," they all nod. Nadira is shocked that his kinsmen are willing to risk their lives for her—a princess that did not belong to their Woodland Realm.

"I promise to be careful," she assures them so that she won't be so much trouble to take care of.

"Oh, what a foul odor!" Nasalos covers his nose with his cloak. The darker parts of the swamplands are bubbling with putrid waste.

"Nasalos, stay close to her," says Legolas.

"Yes, Master..."

Legolas figures that if anything were to happen to her, Nasalos could easily come to her aid. He also knows that the attendant's senses aren't that of a warrior so he means to protect him as well with the rest of Elves surrounding him and the princess as they enter the marshes.

I I I

Different creatures such as frogs, bugs, and black crows are all over the area. There are also shadows swimming in the waters that seem to be following them. Legolas tells his company not to walk into the actual waters if they can avoid it. He doesn't want something mistaking someone's foot for a meal.

There are also creatures howling and hooting in the distance. The fog in the marshes is getting thicker with the wind picking up. "Keep you eyes and ears open," Legolas advises.

"I hear voices," Nadira starts looking around.

"I don't hear anything?" Nasalos glances in the same direction.

"Do not pay attention to them, princess," Athlor says to her. "The Dead will do anything to lure you away and make sure you are never seen again."

"How is that possible when they are telling me the way out? They say the path we are on leads to danger," she tries to tell them. "The voices say that too many have already died here and not that no other lives should suffer the same fate. We should go that way!" she points.

"It's a trick, princess," Legolas tells her sternly. "Ignore whatever it is you hear."

"But, what if they're right?" she tries to argue again.

Legolas faces her, frustrated with her lack to comply with his wishes. "Do you know why they speak to you, princess? Why you are the only one that can hear them? It is because your mind is _weak _and that they know that only _you_ would fall right into their trap! You will die in here if you do not do as I say."

Nadira slaps him as hard as she can and stomps off toward the voices. "I'd rather die in here than spend another minute with an insufferable Elf like you. I guess this is the part where you report to your king that your mission was a failure!"

He stays silent, keeping his anger and pain balled in his fists.

"That was uncalled for, Master Legolas…" Nasalos says quietly and follows after her.

The rest of the Elves stand there quietly.

"Damn that maiden!" Legolas squeezes his bow so hard that they thought he was going to break it in half. "Go follow them!" he orders, yelling at them to hurry.

He's so close to losing his mind with her. There has never been an Elf-maiden that got under his skin like her before. The prince is used to the shy, friendly, and polite kind of maidens which Nadira clearly is not.

She might not have been exposed to the World like the rest of them but her defiance and her boldness to do what she wants suggests otherwise. And these traits Legolas thought would surely get her killed sooner or later.

Nasalos has pointed out before how similar they are, which only made him laugh.

"I am nothing like her!" Legolas shakes his head, amused. "Yes, we both might come from royal families but that's where our similarities end. I know how to be responsible for my actions and my decisions and how it will affect others. She goes around ordering everyone and doing whatever she wants, unconcerned who risks their lives for her as long as she is safe. Just how a true, spoiled princess should behave."

"You should give her some credit, sire. You never know…she might end up surprising you," Nasalos gives him a few words to think about.

Legolas looks back at that conversation and sighs inwardly. He did admit to himself that he could also be stubborn and doesn't like being told that he can't do something. But, in this case, all of their lives are at risk and he can't afford to lose any of his kinsmen. Not in a place like this.

If they are to pass away from the Hither Lands, it should be in battle, fighting for a cause. It's also his responsibility to return them to their families, especially Bohlen and Guilen who have children.

"Where the hell are they?" the prince looks around in frustration. "It's hard to see anything in this blasted fog."

Suddenly, they hear Nadira scream.

"That way!" Bohlen changed his course.

The Mirkwood Elves followed right behind him.

"Nasalos?" Athlor puts him in a sitting position. He's lying unconscious when they find him.

"What happened?" Legolas asks with concern. "Where is Nadira?"

"She kept running when I told her to stop, but she wouldn't listen to me…" he answers weakly. "I saw her…reaching out for something, and as soon as I was almost able to grab her, a strong force shoved me away and knocked me to the ground."

"It's difficult to see what's out there, sire," Guilen tries to search the area as best as he can with his Elven eyes.

"All of you stay here," Legolas orders, removing his quiver and bow.

"But, Master Legolas!" Guilen grips his weapon.

"Just do as I say!" he says in a commanding voice. "There is no need for everyone to charge blindly in there. Stay here with Nasalos. If I am not back soon, find an exit out of this hellhole."

He leaves his comrades with only his Elven blades on him. He's the reason she stormed off so he feels obligated to retrieve her himself. It might have been a selfish and idiotic act but he doesn't want to get them involved as he is also prepared to die in there without risking the lives of everyone.

The prince comes across the edge of a swampy lake with nowhere else to go. He looks around at other possible places the princess may have disappeared to but there are none. "Where are you, Nadira?" Legolas whispers aloud to himself. He stands there, stupefied, with his hands on his hips.

He then glances into the water where the fog isn't as thick. There's some movement in the water below him. Legolas takes out his blade and dives in without hesitation. Whatever grabbed Nadira probably dragged her to the bottom of the swamp. He searches around in the dark waters and finally finds her.

There are spirits all around her, holding her down in the depths of the water. Her eyes grow large when she sees him and starts flailing around even more to get out of their grasps. The spirits finally see the prince and stare at him with angry, evil eyes.

"She is ours!" they seethe and go after him.

Although his Elven blades are made from a magical element, it has no effect on them. His attacks go right through their decrepit bodies as they try to drag his own body down with theirs.

"Die!" one of them howls at him.

Nadira is beginning to lose consciousness and losing air quickly so Legolas has to act fast.

From his pouch, he's digs for the small bottle he carries around for emergencies. He's never had to use it before and now proves to be the best time to use the gift that was given to him by the Lady Galadriel.

The Elven-prince smashes the small bottle against a rock, it shattering instantly at the impact. The bright light blazes throughout the entire bottom of the swamp, causing the spirits to disintegrate into hiding.

When the waters turns dark again, he grabs Nadira and swims for the surface. He starts to lose consciousness so close to the top. He sees shadows watching him from above before he closes his eyes. The next thing he knows, strong pairs of hands grabs him and pulls them both out.

"Master Legolas! Master Legolas? Can you hear me?" Athlor holds his face, slapping him a little and checking his eyes to see if he's still conscious.

Legolas coughs up the water in his lungs and turns on his side. "I thought…I told you…to stay behind?" he says, breathing out the words.

"You should already know us better than that, sire," Guilen grins.

"Where's…where's Nadira?" he asks, still breathed heavily.

"She's here, sire," Nasalos tells him. "She's still unconscious, but alive."

The prince rolls onto his back and turns to her, watching her sleep. He shakes his head at her rebelliousness. "Nasalos…"

"Yes, sire?"

"I'm appointing you as her official caretaker," he says. "From here on, you do _not_ let her out of your sights."

It was the last thing Legolas is able to say before closing his eyes again.

"Yes, sire…" Nasalos' response sounds like a million miles away as the prince gives in to the darkness.

I I I

When he wakes, his back is pressed against a tree with a fire burning close by. Legolas tries to move which shoots a sharp pain to his side and his head.

"You still need to rest, Master Legolas," Nasalos hurries over to him, putting a damp cloth on his forehead. "The swamp waters did its job with keeping you immobilized for a day. I gave you some medicine that has some side affects."

"Medicine?" he gives him a confused look. "For what?"

"You were stabbed on the side with your own blade, sire," Bohlen informs him. "I pulled it out after we got you back to land. That's another reason why you passed out."

The prince feels his side where the sharp pain is emanating from. "Those damn spirits…" he grumbles. He must not have noticed from the adrenaline rush of recusing the princess.

"At least you won't die from it," Guilen attempts to make light of the situation. "I don't really count that as a battle for you to die from. Mandos will have to wait to see you in his Halls."

"You should be fine after another day's rest," Nasalos says quietly.

"Where's the princess?" Legolas looks around the campsite they built.

Guilen points with his head. "She's awake and resting. Athlor has been keeping an eye on her while Nasalos tended to your wound. She hasn't spoken much since the incident."

"Has she eaten?" he asks concerned.

Nasalos shakes his head. "No, sire."

"Blast that…" He slowly gets up with great difficulty.

"Sire, you're not fit to be standing yet!" the attendant warns him.

"Not now, Nasalos…"

"Yes, sire," Nasalos shuts his mouth.

"Master…Golas!" Athlor gets up from his sitting place to help him. "You're awake."

Nadira looks at him with sad eyes then averts them back to the ground.

"Leave us for a moment."

Athlor obeys and leaves them to join the other Elves.

Legolas sits himself down next to her, finally at ease since he's stopped moving.

"Go ahead and say it," she says softly.

"Say what?" he asks.

"Please don't mock me," she replies, irritated.

"I am not mocking you, princess. My comrades tell me that you haven't eaten anything. I only came over here to tell you that you should to gain some of your strength back."

She sees the bandaged wound he's lightly pressing with his hand. "It seems that it is _you_ who needs to regain their strength."

"Oh, this little thing?" he looks at it. "It's just a scratch…"

Nadira glances at him with a serious expression. "You don't have to pretend that I wasn't at fault for what happened back there, Golas. I ran off with my emotions getting the best of me and almost cost you your life. And knowing myself, if I had the chance to do it all over again, I would have done the exact same thing."

"No, you wouldn't have," Legolas sighs.

"Don't pretend you know me, Master Elf," she scoffs. Legolas looks back at her with soft eyes, which surprises her. She was preparing for him to argue back.

"You wouldn't have because if we both had a second chance, I wouldn't have said those harsh words to you. For that, I apologize. You wouldn't have run off if it wasn't for me."

"Something else would have caused me to do so," she shrugs quietly. Legolas laughs to himself. Nasalos is right. They _are_ similar in many ways. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he smiles. "Look, the most important thing is that no one got seriously injured—except for me—but this is just another ordinary day for me," he attempts to reassure her. "All I ask is that you listen to what I tell you instead of trying to argue with me all the time. My comrades and I have been to some of the worst places you can imagine in Middle-earth and have come out unscathed. Trust us…trust me. We are here to protect you and get you home."

Nadira finally gives him a genuine smile. "Thank you," she nods. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused and I promise to try to follow your instructions. As far as arguing, that might be a little harder to manage," she laughs softly.

"So, does this mean we have a truce?" he asks, giving her a crooked grin.

"For now," she says, playfully smiling.

"For now will work," he nods. "At least it's a new beginning to something…"


	6. Mushroom Forest

**CHAPTER SIX**

"It's starting to rain," Nasalos gazes upward. "From the look of things, it's going to pour again."

"Great," Guilen replies sarcastically.

"Here. Put this on," Legolas hands Nadira a cloak with a hood attached.

She takes it from him wondering where it came from. "Where did you get this?"

"At the Inn, while we were gathering information. We _weren't_merely drinking, if that's what Nasalos has told you," he grins.

"How is your wound?" she asks.

"Better. The scar should only last a few days," he nods. "We need to pick up our pace since we lost a day of resting."

"I want to return home just as much as you want to delivery me to my father, but there is no need to strain yourself, Master Elf."

"Master Golas is strong," Bohlen assures her. "I've seen worst _scratches_ on him," he looks at the prince with a grin.

"Don't worry about me, princess," Legolas gives a short laugh. "Worry about Nasalos. He is your caretaker."

"Nasalos?" she looks at the Elf.

Nasalos smiles somewhat embarrassed. Instead of being Legolas's babysitter, he is now assigned to the princess.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps," Legolas continues to smile.

Bohlen puts his arm out signaling them to stop.

"What is it, brother?" Athlor looks around.

"This is Mushroom Forest. We must walk here with caution," he says sternly.

Nadira looks straight ahead and sees an entrance with huge elm trees with giant mushrooms growing on the sides of them. All six of them can stand on one mushroom and still have room to move around. It's within a forest that seems to emit light among its dark surroundings.

"What is this place?" asks the princess.

"Mushroom Forest," Legolas repeats his comrade. "The mushrooms here are harvested by different races, even the Elves, for magic potions, poisons, medicine—anything you can think of. Some say the mushrooms have some sort of special power that keeps this forest illuminated at all times. Only the skilled harvesters enter here. If the mushrooms are not extracted properly from the trees, the mushroom dust that coats the top of each one can create hallucinations if inhaled."

"Hallucinations?"

"Yes. The dust creates images in an individual's mind. Some have been known to go mad and die in here because they couldn't escape its affects."

"Is there a way to do so?" Nadira starts to worry.

"If there is…no one has lived to tell about it," Guilen answers.

The princess turns to Legolas, "I know I told you I would try to do better in not arguing with you, but it does _not_ seem wise to enter this forest."

"No, it doesn't. But would you rather walk back through the Dead Marshes and take another route from there?" he asks.

Much to the princess's dismay, he's right.

"Be careful not to brush up against anything. Some of the dust covers the trees as well," Bohlen warns. "It is best if we give each other space to travel through the paths."

"I will take the back, while you lead," Legolas tells him.

"Understood."

Bohlen leads his company, looking on ahead with his Elven eyes to avoid any enemies that might be lurking about. His mind suddenly drifts to his family, his wife and two sons. His children have been carrying out missions since the Third Age, facing different unknown dangers like him.

Before an Elf can participate in protecting their underground kingdom, vast knowledge of Middle-earth and its different regions, territories and enemies must be engrained into their memory. There are also rigorous training exercises and tests that are conducted before the elder warriors decide who is ready for such a responsibility.

He knows his two boys to be strong and they make him and his wife proud. Bohlen feels that he taught them all he could and it was now up to them to take their skills to the next level. He then pictures them in battle, surpassing all of his expectations until he sees his youngest hunting an Uruk.

There is another one behind him that he doesn't detect, sneaking up quietly. Bohlen feels like he's right there watching the scene take place. He shouts to his son but he can't hear him as the young Elf is too focused on the Uruk in front him to notice the other.

Bohlen keeps yelling to warn him, but he doesn't hear. He finally runs to his son's aid only to watch him stabbed in the back by the creature. Out of rage, Bohlen cuts its head off and catches his son's falling body.

The Elf screams out in agony to Eru over the death of his son as he cradles him in his arms. He thought he would live to see his youngest son grow up until he sails the Sea back to the Blessed Realm, unprepared to witness him die at such a young age for an Elf from his first battle.

Bohlen looks at his beloved child's face one last time, just to be shocked even further.

"What is this…" he looks horrified at the body. It's not his son's face he sees…but an image of himself. He was the one stabbed. He lays there, short of breath, his will to keep his eyes open failing him.

He can't understand how this happened and his mind now too weak to come up with an explanation. Bohlen soon loses the strength to keep his eyes open.

I I I

Athlor has no idea where his brother has disappeared to and figures he went off ahead to scout the area. Athlor, being the youngest, it is sometimes hard to live up to his brother's talent as a tracker. For as long as he can remember, their parents were always comparing him to Bohlen, saying he should apply himself more. This encouraged him to be better than those in his in training classes just to prove that he was worthy of his parent's admiration.

"Athlor…" he sees Bohlen appear.

"Brother, there you are. Did you see anything ahead?" he asks.

"You have fallen behind, little brother," he replies.

"What do you mean?" he looks behind him and sees no one else. "Guilen was just right behind me?" he glances around confused. "How could I be the last one?"

"Because you are weak," he scoffs. "The others have pulled in their weight in this mission except for you."

Athlor is baffled by his behavior. "What has gotten into you, brother?"

Bohlen has a look in his eyes Athlor doesn't recognize. "We should not have been in the same battalion. Our parents only acknowledged your talents because I told them to—because I felt sorry for you. They knew you would never live up to our family's name, ashamed that only one son was worthy of it."

"You speak lies!" Athlor is beginning to get angry. "This is neither the time nor place for this, Bohlen. We have a mission to carry out."

Bohlen starts to laugh. "Oh, but it is!" he takes out his blade.

"What are you doing?" Athlor steps back and takes his weapon out as well.

"Seeing if you actually have any skill worth saving!" he lunges at him.

The brothers fight, Athlor trying to protect himself without hurting his brother, while Bohlen is set on killing him. "Stop it, Bohlen! This is not like you!"

Bohlen suddenly obeys and drops his weapon, looking remorsefully at his younger sibling. "I…I don't know what has come over me…" he searches the ground for answers.

"It's this place," Athlor curses their surroundings. "We'll be out of here soon enough," Athlor approaches him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The evil look in Bohlen's eyes return. "You're wrong, little brother," he sinisterly smiles. "I will…but you won't!" he takes out a small knife from his back pocket and jabs it into Athlor's chest.

"Bohlen…brother, what have you done?" Athlor slowly stumbles backwards, coughing up blood. He eventually falls to his knees, his vision blurring as his brother stands there and watches. "Why…?" he manages to say before he collapses.

I I I

"Where in Middle-earth did those brothers go?" Guilen sighs.

He lost track of Athlor and has no idea where he ran off to. He usually follows Bohlen to cover his rear in battle. Guilen grips his blade, hoping for some action to come his way. The forest seems too quiet for his liking and he knows this was never a good a sign.

Out of his kinsmen, he is the one who likes to be in the frontlines with the first strike at the enemy. He feels that his natural abilities are better than most of his comrades (aside from Legolas) and isn't afraid to die in battle. Because Elves are immortal and can only be slain in battle, it was an honor he welcomed—but not without a fight.

As a warrior, he might not have the qualities like those that some did such as defensive strategies and quickly figuring out an opponent's weakness, but when it comes to brute strength and protecting those around him, Guilen is the best. He also prefers close range combat and doesn't rely too heavily on his bow and arrow.

"Guilen, help me!" he hears Athlor's voice.

Rushing quickly around the great elm tree, the place grows darker. "Athlor! Where are you?"

"Your friend is not here," an Uruk steps out from the shadows.

"What did you do with him?" he seethes, getting ready to strike.

The Uruk-hai merely laughs. "The same we're going to do with you…"

"We?" he looks around and sees more of the creatures appear. He's surrounded, but this is exactly what Guilen is looking for and smirks at his enemies.

"Prepare to die, Elf!" the Uruk runs toward him with his weapon.

Guilen dodges the attack and falls into a battle with the Uruks all on his own. They keep coming at him, and no matter how many he defeats more come his way. The Elf is surprised at their mass numbers in the forest. He curses the air wondering where his comrades are.

The Uruk-hais continue to attack and are overtaking him. He's about to stab one in the chest when an arrow from afar suddenly pierces through his heart. Guilen stands there motionless, looking at the arrow that made its way through his tunic and how the tip was poisoned.

His weapon held above his head drops to the ground, suddenly feeling too heavy to hold in his hands. The Uruks charge at him all at once, digging their weapons into his body. Guilen spews blood like Athlor and…collapses.

I I I

"Where is everyone?" Nasalos wonders. "It is not like them to all disappear without letting their whereabouts known." The attended sighs and continues walking. He turns around to check if Nadira and Legolas are behind him and they are, looking around themselves. "Do you think we should search for Bohlen, Athlor, and Guilen?" he turns again to ask Legolas but he's suddenly alone. "Master…Golas? Princess Nadira?"

Nasalos wonders if they made a different turn somewhere. He takes a small knife out, just in case, and calls out their names. The attendant finds it strange that he didn't see either one when they were behind him just a few moments ago. If they are playing a trick on him, he didn't find it very amusing.

"Nasalos, where are you? Come here…" Nadira's voice is up ahead. He smiles and runs to catch up with her. When he arrives to where he heard her voice, she isn't to be found.

"Princess? Where are you?"

"Nasalos…Nasalos…don't get lost…" she says.

"I do not know where you are?" he keeps turning around in circles. He starts getting frustrated that she won't just come to him so doesn't have to search for her or Legolas.

There's a sudden earth tremor where he stands. The ground below him shakes, which makes him run away from the impact. Tree branches brake and fall down like rain. He also remembers he has to be careful of the mushroom dust in case he starts to imagine something more horrible than this.

Since Nasalos looks like a mere ant among the elm trees, it's difficult to move around them, especially since the earth isn't stable. The ground bursts with rocks, sending Nasalos flying against a tree. He prays to Eru that the others are safe, dropping to the ground violently, unable to open his eyes. When he finally gains consciousness, he sees that his legs are pinned under a huge branch that he can't crawl out of.

Nasalos screams for help but no one comes to rescue him. Above him, another branch is loose that can break off at any moment. He still tries with of his might to remove himself from underneath the heavy obstacle as the other one slowly starts to crack and break apart.

He is instantly crushed in between the two.

I I I

"Did you hear that?" asks Nadira.

Legolas pays closer attention to the sounds in the air but doesn't hear anything out of the ordinary. "Are you hearing voices again, princess?" he teases.

"Very funny…" she rolls her eyes. "Never mind."

"Go on ahead but don't wander off too far," Legolas tells her.

"Why? I thought it's best if we stick together?" she replies. "And I don't know this forest."

"Well, I drank a lot of water earlier, which I need to release, and I would appreciate some privacy," he says with a smirk.

She looks at him in disgust. "Fine. Just hurry…"

"Yes, milady," he bows playfully. She rolls her eyes again and walks on ahead.

Nadira looks around and thinks the forest isn't as seemingly threatening as they make the woodland out to be. Compared to the other places they've already passed, this is the nicest area so far. She just can't believe how dangerous they make it sound. The mushrooms themselves are actually nice to look at with their big half-round shapes and dust covered tops. They really did look magical somehow.

The Gondolin Princess forgets about Legolas and continues on her journey, examining everything in wonderment. Places like this she would never have been able to see if she didn't get kidnapped. It's probably a bad thing to say, but a part of her is thankful for it. She's tired of being confined within Gondolin's walls for centuries, only experiencing the outside through oral stories and books.

Finally, a light up ahead appears to be an exit out of the forest. Nadira runs toward it, hopeful that they made it out to the other side. She shields her eyes from the light until she can readjust her vision. Nadira opens her mouth in disbelief as she sees the Encircling Mountains.

The Elf-maiden no longer cares for the Mirkwood Elves and just wants to get home. She runs as fast as she can through the mountains and through the valley, the entrance to the Hidden City just a few yards away. She did, however, find it strange that there are no guards on patrol that make themselves visible to her, but she didn't care. She's so close to seeing her father again.

Nadira's heart is racing in her chest, anxious to enter the Hidden City of Turgon.

Before she realizes what's happening in front of her, the white gates explode, sending her flying backwards into the valley's greenery. Her head and body ache when she tries to sit up; coughing out the smoke, she inhaled. Nadira slowly looks up and sees different areas of Gondolin being burned through the destroyed parts of the gates that no longer protects their great city.

"No…" she whispers, her mouth trembling at the site. "Father…" she sobs. "What have I done…?"

She attempts to get up, limping to the city but she can't get any closer as the fires grow wilder and more buildings are destroyed. Nadira collapses to her knees yelling out in anger with tears streaming down her face.

If they were only there a little sooner, this could have been avoided, she thought. She blames herself for the destruction of the city and the death of those that has to suffer because of her. The innocent lives lost.

The princess pulls out the small knife that Legolas gave her for protection and stares at it. Such a small weapon can't protect anyone. Not even her. She isn't worth protecting after what she did. The guilt hits her hard and she knows what has to be done. No Elf can claim his or her own life but she is going to try anyway. She curses the Valar before stabbing herself in the heart.

I I I

"Nadira?" Legolas calls out to her. "Where did that princess go?" he sighs. He told her not to wander off and didn't imagine she would get that far ahead of him. The way she acts about getting lost, you would think she wouldn't stray from him.

Legolas continues walking and calling out her name. He assumes the other Elves are walking different paths, that's why he hasn't seen or heard from them. The prince only hopes that his comrades are safe and that Nasalos is smart enough to stick with one of them. Even though Guilen teases him the most, he knows he would protect the attendant with his life. Knowing Nasalos, as well, Guilen is the most likely Elf he would follow.

"Princess Nadira! Where are you?" Legolas calls out again. He doesn't care if he's heard by an enemy as her disappearance again is starting to get on his nerves.

"I'm here," she comes around an elm tree.

"Where did you run off to? And why are your clothes dirty," he examines her with concern. "Is that also…blood on your dress?"

"It's nothing. I just stumbled on a rock and fell while trying to avoid landing by a tree. It's not as bad as it looks," she replies.

"Still, I should take a closer look at your wound," he insists. He doesn't believe her story because the blood he sees is on her upper body, not anywhere near her ankle. He bends down to check when she stops him halfway and has him stand again. "Nadira is there something you're not telling me?" he asks sternly.

She smiles sweetly at him and giggles, moving closer to stand in front of him. "I told you, Master Golas, there is nothing to worry about…"

"You're acting quite strange. Are you sure you're not ill?" he backs away a little.

Nadira takes another a step closer. "Stop trying to deny how you feel for me, Golas. I see the way you look at me. You even said that I was beautiful," she slinks her arms around his waist.

Legolas plays it cool and tries to unwind her arms from him but she won't let him. "This is really not the best place for this, princess. We need to get you home."

"Are you saying you don't want me?" she frowns, looking into his eyes, leaning forward.

"Well…I…you…" he's lost for words. The princess softly laughs and then kisses him. Legolas attempts to pull away but she's forceful in what she wants. The princess is making it hard for him to resist and he can't help himself being away so long from a maiden's touch so he gives in, coaxing her mouth open.

They are locked in a passionate kiss, their hands and lips all over each other. All reason leaves Legolas as he pins her on the ground, much to her enjoyment. He claims her mouth again, gaining access to her tongue once more. As she continues to kiss him vigorously, it feels as if she's sucking his soul out of his body. Legolas starts to lose himself in swirls of light.

The prince manages to pull away, gasping for air. He puts his hands on his throat, barely able to speak or breathe. "What…what…did you…do…to me?" he chokes out.

Nadira licks her lips and gracefully stands on her feet. Legolas falls to his knees, still quickly losing oxygen in his lungs. She places her foot on his side and rolls him over with a light kick. Legolas lays there heaving with horror in his eyes. She bends down and sighs, caressing his cheek.

"I guess I found your weakness…what a shame. Kissing a maiden you hardly know," she shakes her head, disappointed. "But, don't fall asleep, Master Elf. I have other plans for you," she smirks. Legolas tries to fight to keep his eyes open while his body lays there lifeless, but he can't do it. He blacks out slowly.

"Wake up, Master Golas! Wake up!"

He suddenly feels a strong slap across the face. "Wake up!"

Legolas blinks awake, sucking in all the air he can manage, disoriented. Someone calms him down and tells him to focus. "What…what…happened?" he blinks again.

"You inhaled some of the mushroom dust."

"What…how?" he asks confused. His vision is finally beginning to return as he sees his kinsmen and Nadira in a cave with him. "Who…are you?" he looks at the white bearded man, bent down next to him.

"My name is Gandalf. I am the one who oversees this forest," he says. "You all fell prey to the dust as soon as you stepped deeper inside. Not many know that the mushroom dust is also airborne. That's the reason why no one usually makes it out here alive. I found you all unconscious and took you to this cave to recover."

"How are you not affected?"

"I have a special antidote that I take when gathering the mushrooms so the dusts do not have any effect on me. Plus, living in this forest for so many years, my body has adapted quite well."

Legolas stands and checks on the Elves to make sure they are all safe. Each one has a disturbed look on their faces from whatever hallucinations they saw. "Is everyone all right?" he asks.

"Yes," they all quietly nod, except for Nadira.

"Nadira…are you all right?" Legolas walks over to her, still thinking about his own strange experience.

"I'm fine," she looks away.

Gandalf stands and sighs at the Elves. "I won't ask you what you saw in your visions but from the looks of you, they were not pleasant. It is best that you leave this place and continue forward to your destination. I will take you to a safe passage out of the forest. Come." Everyone follows the old man through the cave that leads to the back end of the forest where the mushrooms don't grow. "Follow the straight path for a few yards and you should see a clearing."

"Thank you," Nasalos politely bows.

"For your own sake, I hope I never see you again," he gives a friendly laugh.

The Elves walk on with Legolas the last one to follow. "May I ask you a question?" he hesitantly turns back to Gandalf.

"Yes, Master Elf?"

"Why did you save us?" he asks, wondering why he didn't leave them to die.

Gandalf only smiles. "Because I know where your path leads…Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

Legolas is surprised. "How did you know who I was?"

"I know many things. Do not let this old disguise fool you," he smirks. "You must be even more careful now on your journey, young Elf-prince. Many things ahead await you that will only make your travels more difficult."

"Like what?"

"Things that will try to separate you from her."

"Nadira?" he looks again at his company, seeing her walking quietly next to Nasalos.

"Safe travels," Gandalf ignores the concerned look on his face and only smiles again. Legolas was going to catch up to the Elves until the old man stops him. "Also…"

"Yes?"

"Do not let your visions disturb you," he says directly to him as if he knows what Legolas has experienced. "There is nothing to fear. Even the immortals have emotions."

"Master Golas! Are you coming?" Bohlen calls out to him.

"I'll be right there," he says. He wants to ask what the old man means but he's suddenly disappeared from sight when he turned to face him again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you understood this chapter. I sort of broke it up into short different stories for each Elf with their own hallucinations from the mushroom dust. And isn't this chapter kind of funny though? Mushrooms…hallucinations? Hehe.

Anyways, hope you liked it. Please **review!**


	7. Prince Legolas Revealed!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The Elves finally reach Nindamos, which is a shore land settlement of southern Númenor. It's a large fishing village within the marshlands by the River Siril. Nindamos is known to be the largest of the many small villages that sit around the Hyarnustar region.

"We should be safe to rest here," Legolas tells them. "But, do not wander off by yourselves. We don't know how friendly the people here are. Anyone could be after our heads," he warns.

He was sure if their small scuffle with the Uruks had spread or even the news of the princess being kidnapped. The prince wants to avoid any more incidents and lay as low key as possible.

There are many different races, besides Elves, at the docking ports and in the square selling goods and products to trade and purchase. They walk the crowded streets with their hoods over their heads so that the public won't easily recognize them.

Legolas gives Guilen a few coins so he can get them rooms for the night while the rest of them look for a place where they can get something to eat. "Meet us there," he points to a small pub. Guilen nods and looks for an inn among the shops.

"Why are you not eating, milady?" Nasalos asks the princess. She hardly touches her food, swirling it around her plate, her mind appearing to be elsewhere.

"Huh?" she looks up.

"You need to eat something," Legolas tells her softly. "We don't know when we'll be able to stop again before we reach our destination."

She shakes her head. "I'm fine…"

"We're all set," Guilen finally arrives and sits down, taking a piece of Nasalos's bread, much to his annoyance.

"Hey! I was going to save that!"

Guilen merely smiles.

"We'll get more food and supplies, Nasalos," Legolas assures him.

"I was able to get us four rooms. One for the princess, one for Master Golas, and the other two for the rest of us," Guilen speaks after swallowing his last bite. He intends to let Nadira and Legolas have their own private rooms while they bunk together. The Mirkwood Elves are used to this arrangement so there are no complaints.

"Finally, your own room," Legolas smirks at the princess.

"And who am I sharing a room with?" Nasalos asks.

Guilen roughly puts his arm around his shoulders. "Who do you think?" he grins.

"Perfect…" Nasalos smiles sarcastically. The two brothers laugh as they normally bunked together.

"If it's all right, I would like to see my room now," Nadira smiles politely.

Guilen nods. "Of course, milady."

"I will escort you," Legolas stands. She nods silently and walks out ahead of him.

"Is it just my imagination or have those two been acting strange lately?" Guilen asks his comrades.

"Something must have happened in the Mushroom Forest that was disturbing to the both of them," Bohlen assumes. He looks back at his own visions and prays that his family, most of all his sons, are safe wherever they are.

The rest of the Elves frown at the memories of their experiences as well.

"You think they experienced the same visions?" Guilen suddenly asks them.

"I highly doubt it," Nasalos shakes his head.

"And what makes you say that, Bookworm?"

"Each one of our experiences revolves around some type of fear or past conflicts we have in us. We know Master Legolas pretty well, but aside from the role he plays in Mirkwood, he is very private about his personal life. And we know nothing about the princess."

Athlor agrees. "He's right. The princess seems to be the most shaken."

Guilen ponders on their words. "I wonder if she's hiding something."

"That's up to Master Legolas to find out," Bohlen replies. "Whatever this strange behavior is between them, let's leave it alone. Our priority is the mission."

"Agreed…" Nasalos nods.

I I I

"If you need anything, I'm right next door to you," Legolas tells Nadira after he drops her off to her room.

"Thank you," she half-smiles and enters inside.

"Nadira…"

"Yes?" she turns, pausing to close the door.

"Whatever it is that you're concerned about, don't be."

"What do you mean?" she asks quietly.

Legolas softly laughs. "You can't hide the fact that something is bothering you. The forest took a toll on all of us. Don't let it get to you." She nods and continues to close the door. He stands there for a few minutes before heading to his own room.

The prince sits down on his bed and sighs, pinching the inside corners of his eyes. He finally glances to the other side of the room and notices a bathtub in the corner. He can't remember the last time he dipped his weary muscles into a relaxing bath. There is nothing else to do right now but freshen up so that's what he's going to do.

Sinking into the tub, the warm water finally starts to loosen his muscles. Legolas stares up at the ceiling, letting his mind drift away. Another day and a half would bring them closer to the Encircling Mountains. Nadira will be back in the Hidden City allowing them to return to Mirkwood. He's been through countless missions and battles, and out of all the dangerous ones he's faced before, this seems to be the hardest.

This mission should have been a walk in the gardens like they originally thought, but it turned out more complicated as the days went on. They are farther behind on their journey and who knows what else would delay them?

He touches his lips remembering the way her lips felt against his. Legolas understands the hallucinations aren't real but almost every detail of it did—the passion and the emotions they displayed. Legolas also senses the same feelings radiating from her in that vision.

Another thing that bothered the prince was Gandalf's words. The old man appears familiar to him but he can't place him. He says their journey is going to get more difficult and that they might get separated.

The prince figures he means they are going to run into other forms of trouble, especially with her kidnappers still tracing their steps. Legolas will have to be more protective of her than before in order to stay on schedule.

He shakes his head to himself, laughing quietly at his thoughts.

Her life seems to hold more value to him than when he had first met her. Leaving her to fend for herself was all he can think about for the longest time and now, suddenly, he doesn't like being too far away from her in case she was in need of help.

Attachments are never something Legolas likes getting involved in, especially with rescue missions. Then again, this is the first time he's ever had to save a princess. It's usually other comrades or lords from neighboring lands that need their assistance.

He finds that rescuing maidens are usually difficult in handling and are too high maintenance, that's why he always tries to avoid them. But, this one couldn't be helped. Not when it was a request from his father.

I I I

After Legolas puts his tunic back on, a knock comes to his door. "We are retiring for the day, sire," Nasalos tells him. "Our rooms are right across from yours and the princess."

"Very well," he nods. Nasalos bows and heads for his room.

Dusk is approaching as the prince looks outside the window. The sky is masked in shades of orange, red, and dark yellow. The fishermen and the market area should also be finishing up for the day, leaving the streets emptier. He plans to scout the village for any potential threats they need to be aware of.

Putting on his cloak, Legolas quietly sneaks out. As he looks down the hallway, he also sees someone else sneaking around, which happens to be Nadira. He hides in the corner hallway so that she doesn't see him. When she's out of sight, he follows her, wondering what she's up to.

Nadira tries to be careful about her steps as Legolas watches her from the shadows. He finally sees her enter the pub they were in earlier that day, taking off her hood. He walks inside after her, staying in a corner where she can't spot him so easily among the crowd.

She sits down and gives the bartender some coins. He brings out a pint of beer with a smirk on his face. Legolas watches her as she examines the liquid, smelling it and wrinkling her nose, before taking a sip.

"Are you sure you can handle something like that?" the Elf finally sits down next to her. "I'll have what she's having," he tells the bartender.

"What are you doing here?" she asks surprised by his presence. She looks around to see if any of the other Elves are there.

"Relax. It's only me," he says. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he raises an eyebrow, taking a larger sip of his beer than her.

She looks away, rolling her eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to come here and drink a beer?" he chuckles. "Judging from your reaction to it, I'm going to guess that you have never tried it before?"

"I've drank wine before, but nothing like this," she takes another sip with the same disgusted face she made earlier. "It's so bitter!"

Legolas laughs again. "Then why did you order it?"

"I don't know…" she shrugs with a frown. "I guess to try something different."

"Don't tell me that you snuck out just to 'try something different' at a place like this?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep."

"I don't believe that," he grins, sipping his beer.

"Believe what you want," she shrugs again, trying to tolerate the taste in her mouth.

"Bartender, do you have miruvor?" Legolas asks.

"No one's asked for that in a long time," he nods. The bartender leaves and comes back with a glass of the red liquid.

"Here, drink this," the prince slides it to her, taking away her beer. "I'll finish that."

"They have miruvor here?" she looks relieved.

"If you haven't noticed there are Elves who live in this village," he gives her a crooked grin. "With Elves around, there's sure to be Elven wine somewhere."

She smiles at the familiar taste that washes away the bitterness of the beer. "I didn't know they carry it places like this."

"It usually isn't easy to come by. Most of the time it's imported from travelers who trade it for other goods."

Nadira gulps the glass down. "Can I have another please?" she asks the bartender. He looks surprised at how quickly she emptied it, complying with the request.

"Maybe you should slow down a little," Legolas suggests. "We have time."

"I've already finished one drink, you still have two," she smiles, ignoring his concern.

"She's right, you know," the bartender joined in, grinning.

"I think your other customers need you," he raises an eyebrow at him. The bartender chuckles and walks away.

"Come on, Master Elf, you're falling behind!" Nadira's second glass is almost half-empty.

He sighs at her indulgence and gives in. He finishes his beer with a few big gulps, doing the same thing with the beer she didn't finish. Now he's up by one drink. This isn't something he really wants to do but Nadira seems more relaxed, happier, which is what he wants.

The two Elves sit at the bar drinking until the bartender says he's closing soon for the night.

"Let's go somewhere else that's open!" Nadira stands too quickly, almost falling out of her seat until Legolas catches her. "I'm fine!" she removes his arms from around her waist and stumbles out of the pub.

"Thanks for the drinks," he says to the bartender, placing a few coins on the counter.

"Take your money," the bartender returns it. "I told you the last time it's no good here, Master Legolas. Just take care of your friend."

"Thank you, General Vinlas."

"Didn't I also tell you not to call me that anymore? I am no longer a general in Mirkwood's battalion, just a lowly bartender."

"I'll see you again when we visit," Legolas smirks.

"Don't let it be another decade before you do," he nods. "Good luck…and regards to your father for me."

Legolas smiles and runs after Nadira before she wanders off too far by herself. However, that isn't going to be a problem since he found her leaning against the side of the pub, looking drowsy. "Are you all right?" he places her arm over his shoulders. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know…why I did that," she says with her eyes closed, barely walking even with his help. "That's not like me. At all!"

"Well, we all do things we're not always so proud of," he lightly jokes, hoping that she's too intoxicated to notice.

"I'm so…tired…" she drapes both arms over his shoulders. Legolas picks her up and carries her back to the inn. Nadira falls asleep until they reach her door. She briefly wakes wondering where she is.

He places her down gently against the wall. "We're back at the inn, in front of your room. Will you be all right to enter by yourself?"

She looks down at his chest, feeling the material of his tunic. "Stay with me," she asks softy.

Legolas hesitates to answer but finally shakes his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" she pouts.

"Because you need your rest," he says politely, softly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Well, so do you," she smiles back, almost seductively.

"And that is why I have my own room to sleep in," he reminds her, gently removing her hands from his chest.

"Do you not want me, Golas?" she searches his eyes.

Legolas slightly grins and caresses her cheek again. "I just don't want you regretting anything that happens tonight. You have also been drinking. It might sound like a good idea now but you might end up thinking differently in the morning."

She nods her head, disappointed, and opens her door. Legolas turns to leave when she calls his name. As he turns to her again, she grabs his face, crashing her lips into his, giving him a long kiss good night. Legolas is speechless as she finally pulls away.

"Thank you…" she laughs shyly, almost shocked at herself, and walks quietly back to her room, closing the door.

The prince goes back to his own room, leaning against his door when he gets inside. Her actions are confusing. He knows she's intoxicated but he wasn't expecting something like that to happen. The prince is smirking as he lays in bed, finally getting lost in his waking dream.

I I I

That following morning, they all gather outside, Legolas being the last one to join them. "Are we all set?" he asks everyone. They all nod and make their way out of the village.

Nadira walks next to Nasalos as she always does, the prince keeping his distance. He prefers not making last night's events seem awkward for her.

"Did you sleep well, princess?" asks Nasalos.

"Yes, quite soundly, actually," she discretely rubs her temple, pretending to tuck her hair behind her ear. Legolas smiles at the fact that she's hung over for the first time.

They finally make it out of the village and back into the forest again. They have to be careful since these lands are unclaimed and many outlaws hide here, some setting traps for unsuspecting travelers.

"How does the path look, Bohlen?" asks Guilen.

"It's clear so far. Just be careful of traps. They can be anywhere."

"What would they look like?" Nasalos asks, not paying attention to where he's walking. A net that covered under a bed of leaves spring up, capturing them.

"Like that!" Bohlen glares at the attendant.

"You fell for the oldest trap in the book!" a gruff voice starts to laugh from somewhere in the forest.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Guilen yells out. None of them can take their weapons out since they are too close together and have no room to move. They are also stuck high up in a tree with nowhere to escape.

More of the leaves from the forest ground start to rustle around revealing angry Uruk-hais.

"Perfect," Legolas rolls his eyes, which geared more toward Nasalos.

"I'm sorry!" he apologizes to them. "You know I am not trained to look for such things!" he shrugs.

"We meet again, my friends," the leader smiles at their predicament. More Uruks came out of their hiding below them. "I must admit, I didn't think you would make it out of the Dead Marshes alive but I had a suspicion that you were a persistent bunch so I asked around if anyone saw five elves with a female. Many were not forthcoming, even after torturing them. And they were probably telling the truth about not know your location, but still, it was fun making them scream," he laughs, amused. "You should know we have spies all over this area."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Legolas smiles sarcastically.

"I'd watch your tongue, Elf!" he glowers. "You and I have some unfinished business."

"What does he mean by that?" Nadira eyes the prince. "Is he talking about an incident at that previous inn we were at?"

"Not exactly," Legolas mutters.

"I told you about that necklace!" Nasalos exclaims. "I knew it would bring nothing but trouble!" he starts to mumble to himself.

Nadira looks confused. "What necklace?"

"Cut them down!" the Uruk-hai leader orders. "Make sure they're alive so we can have some fun first before killing them," he smiles evilly.

One of the Uruks cut the top of the net sending them crashing down in a big pile. They harshly grab each Elf, making them stand in a line facing the leader. He stops at Nadira first, caressing her cheek, not gentle with her like Legolas. "Maybe we'll save you for last. For our dinner," he chuckles.

"Don't touch me!" she spat at him. The Uruk slaps her, making her cry out in pain.

"Nadira!" Legolas tries to free himself from his capture but his hands are bound.

"That should teach you, insolent Elf," the leader says to her.

"Don't touch her again..." Legolas threatens with his eyes full of anger.

The leader looks amused and walks over to him. "Or what, Master Elf?" he punches him hard in the gut.

Legolas falls to his knees, spitting out blood. "Or I'll kill you," he breathes. The leader isn't amused with his answer and punches him on the side of his face. The next thing the prince knows his body is being dragged off somewhere.

I I I

He wakes up after a cold splash of water is thrown on him. Legolas blinks awake and sees himself at a campfire, tied to a pole. The other Elves are on similar poles to the side of him. Legolas can feel his bruises stinging from earlier, but he sees that everyone else seems to be okay. Nadira doesn't look that badly hurt, quietly sobbing to herself.

"Now the fun begins!" the leader announces. The Uruk-hais roar with excitement. Legolas has to get out of his bindings and fast! "It's time to die slowly, Master Elf," he squeezes his face. "Remove his tunic!"

"No!" Nadira screams out.

"Oh, don't worry, my pretty," the leader turns to her with his sinister smile. "You'll get your turn."

The monsters rip Legolas's shirt from his body and take out their knives, his upper half now exposed. "Let me have the first turn, Guruk," one of the Uruks says.

"Save some flesh for the rest of us," he answers. Torches are brought closer to Legolas so that his comrades can clearly see what they are doing to him. The Uruk-hai is about to stab his knife in him when the leader sees something on the prince's body. "Wait!" he yells.

"What? What is it? You said I could go first!"

The leader shoves him out of the way and walks over to Legolas. He takes one of the torches from another Uruk and brings it closer him. He examines Legolas closer and starts to laugh aloud.

"What is it, Guruk?" his comrade asks.

"My fellow Uruk-hais, such a treat stands before of us!" he says. They all look at him confused. "So…you're not just any other Elf, are you," he whispers into Legolas's ear.

He remains quiet, still trying to loosen his bindings.

"What is this nonsense you're talking about, Guruk?" another Uruk asks.

"After our kind died in the battle for the One Ring, we were told to kill anyone affiliated with the Hobbit who destroyed it to avenge our clan's deaths. It was said that only one of his comrades was still alive, an Elf from Mirkwood—the one who killed most of the Uruk-hais. The Elf wore a scar like the Hobbit from a Nazgûl blade, said to never fade, in a shape of a star with six points…on his upper left shoulder," he shines the torch light on Legolas.

The prince flinches away from the brightness, cursing at him.

The Uruk-hai leader just laughs again. "It is a pleasure to be formally introduced…Prince Legolas of Mirkwood!"

"What? He's the Prince of Mirkwood?" Nadira looks disbelievingly at the Elves next to her.

Not one of them could look at her in the eyes for the answer, anger and frustration in their features. She then looks at Legolas who's looking back at her with guilt written across his face.


	8. Underneath the Stars

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Nadira still can't believe it. This whole time Legolas has been lying to her. Just when she started to feel like she could finally let her guard down around him, her walls become more firmly planted into the ground. What makes it worse is that they are all a part of his lie.

There is nothing Legolas can do right now to ease her frustration with him since he was preoccupied with trying to stay alive. All explanations will have to come later if they ever escaped.

"There is no doubt a good bounty on your head on the black market, Elf-prince. What a fine pay day you will make!" the leader smirks. "But—we will have our revenge before we collect what is due to us!"

"Can I cut him now, Guruk?" the Uruk-hai asks impatiently. Legolas is close to loosening his bindings. He just needs a few more minutes.

"Make him bleed," he smiles.

The Uruk-hai slowly scrapes the tip of his blade against Legolas's chest making him scream out in agony. Legolas grits his teeth as the Uruk stops to laugh at the pain he's inflicting with streams of blood dripping down the prince's body.

"Let's try a different spot." He does the same thing on Legolas's thigh, Nadira begging him to stop torturing him.

Legolas screams out with all of his might, his arms finally free, head-butting the Uruk who falls backwards. He picks up the blade he drops and stabs another Uruk-hai that comes after him. Guilen struggles against is own bindings, kicking an Uruk that tries to keep him still. He finally frees himself, untying the rest of his comrades.

"Nasalos! Take the princess and hide somewhere!" he orders.

"Right!" he grabs the princess and runs further into the forest.

The Elves grab their weapons and fight with the enemy. The leader roars angrily, taking an axe that was lodged in another Uruk's body and walks directly toward Legolas. Athlor shoots a few arrows in him but he keeps moving, unfazed. He swings at Legolas who manages to duck the blow in time, pulling his blades out of the Uruk he just killed seconds ago.

"As I said before, if we ever meet again, you're dead!" the leader yells.

"Not if I kill you first," he smirks, mocking him.

Guruk tears a part of an arrow from his chest and swings at Legolas again. He blocks his attack and swings back. The leader is clearly stronger since Legolas is weakened from his wounds. He's having a harder time holding his weapon since every swing he makes sent a soreness to his limbs.

"What's the matter, Elf? Getting tired already?" he teases.

"I'm only warming up," Legolas replies with a smile, hiding his pain.

"I will let you carry that smile to your grave!" Guruk attacks again.

Legolas's weapon flies out of his hand so he has no choice but to run and look for another weapon, avoiding his attacks. He limps away to find something else he can use to protect himself with finds one of the torches on the ground. He throws it in the leader's face, blinding him as he tries to swing for his head.

"Damn you!" he yells. The Uruk continues to swing his arms around hoping he will land a hit on the prince. Legolas falls to the ground from the pain the in his leg, crawling with all of his might to his Elven blade. When the leader's vision returns, he picks up his weapon and stomps toward the prince again, huffing with anger. "Now, you die!"

Guruk motions to stab Legolas in his back but Legolas is quicker, turning around and stabbing him first in the chest. The Uruk-hai is stuck in his blade, blood dripping from his mouth. He suddenly seems to come back to life and tries to swing at him again, but Legolas shoves his blade deeper into his body.

Guilen comes from out of nowhere and cuts Guruk's head off and ends him.

"Are you all right, Master Legolas?" he says, getting the Uruk off him.

"Where's Nadira?" he says, attempting to get up with Guilen's help. "She's safe. She is with Nasalos hiding in the forest."

"We just killed the last one, sire," Bohlen comes running to them.

"Burn…their bodies," he breathes.

"Yes, sire," Bohlen nods.

He and Athlor begin piling up the dead carcasses.

"Guilen…go find Nadira and Nasalos," he orders.

"But, sire, we must attend to your wounds," he rests him against a tree.

"They're not fatal. I'll be fine. Go find them."

With much hesitation, he agrees. "As you wish."

When Guilen returns to the campsite with the other two Elves, he sees that Athlor has dressed his master's wounds. He also helps put his tattered tunic back on and stands him up.

"Are you able to walk, sire?" he asks.

"I can manage…" says Legolas and looks at Nadira. "Are you all right?" he dares to ask.

"Yes, I am, _Prince Legolas_," she glares at him, hurt in her eyes, "thank you for asking. Golas…Legolas…now I get it. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Look…I had my reasons for keeping my identity a secret," he tries to explain.

"Oh, really?" she folds her arms. "And what reason is that? So that you could hide from your enemies? Like the Uruk-hais! Whom are you really trying to protect, _sire_? Me or yourself?"

"You, of course!" he answers with frustration in his voice. "Both our kingdoms could be on the line if anything happens to you!"

"Both our kingdoms?" she scoffs. "I think you mean _yours_. Our kingdom has nothing to lose but a princess if I am not returned. Yours, on the other hand, could suffer great losses if it were to be attacked!"

Legolas shakes his head, laughing at her words. "Your king still hasn't figured out how your kidnappers got into the city undetected. Has it not occurred to you, princess, that they could easily sell information to your enemies of how to penetrate your walls? You could have half of Middle-earth at your doorstep within a matter of days and not even know it until it was too late. Your _wonderful _city would suffer losses that your kingdom has never seen the likes of," he looks at her with warning eyes.

A small hint of fear graces her features.

Bohlen clears his throat. "I hate to interrupt your pleasant conversation, but we need to go. The burning carcasses will draw attention to this area very quickly. And, if we _all_ want to stay alive, I suggest we not linger here."

"He's right, milady," Nasalos places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She continues to glare at Legolas who reigns in his temper. "Fine. But keep him away from me."

"With pleasure," the prince sarcastically smiles.

Nadira glowers at him once more and walks away.

"W-Wait for me, princess!" Nasalos calls out to her.

"Here, sire, use this," Athlor hands him a walking stick. "We'll need to treat your wounds with medicine when we can to speed up your recovery."

"Never mind my wounds. I'll live," Legolas takes the stick from him and follows in same direction. They have to get a move on before other enemies spot them. He's never one to fall behind and he isn't going to let that happen now just because he has a few scratches on him. Although it's somewhat painful to walk, his comrades aren't going to know that.

I I I

"The area is clear, sire," Athlor reports after they scout the area. "We should be safe to rest here for the night."

"Keep close watch of the princess while you rotate your shifts," he instructs.

"Master Legolas, please be still," Nasalos sighs. "I cannot help you heal if you keep fidgeting."

"I am not fidgeting! _Ouch!_"

Nasalos raises an eyebrow. "Of course not." They finally find some herbs along the way to put on his wounds. Most of Nasalos's bandages are on the prince since he has taken on the most injuries during their journey. "I'm glad I brought extra," he mumbles.

Legolas only glares at him.

"I'll take the first watch," Guilen jumps into a tree and hides.

"How long do you think she'll stay mad at me?" the prince asks his attendant. Nadira is finally asleep, curled inside her cloak by the fire.

Nasalos looks over at her. "For a while, I'm assuming. You two were never really on the right foot to begin with," he tells him honestly.

"Because we're too much alike. Isn't that what you said?" he sighs.

"In some aspects—yes. You are both very stubborn for one," he rolls his eyes. "But, unlike you, sire, she is more vulnerable because of her upbringing."

"How so?"

"This journey will forever be engrained in her. The things that she has seen and experienced will probably never happen again to her once she is back in her kingdom. Your father is a strong king and is very protective of you. But, he still allows you make your own mistakes, most of all, he lets you experience the outside world to sharpen your skills. Do you honestly think that your father doesn't know the dangers you face when you go off on your adventures?"

"I know he does," the prince sighed again. "I always wondered why he let me get away with disobeying him whenever I would run off somewhere after one of our arguments, returning with scratches and blood on my clothes."

"Because he has faith in you," Nasalos tells him. "He knows that you are a great warrior and a good leader. I also know the king to be very proud of you."

"And how do you know all this?" Legolas questioningly grins.

"I do sit at court, you know. And, I also happen to be one of your father's junior advisors," he says proudly.

Legolas softly laughs. "An advisor, an attendant, and a resident healer. Is there anything you cannot do?"

"Fight. But, we all know I am not a fighter. Still, I'm proud of myself for staying alive this long," Nasalos chuckles.

"No wonder why my father stuck you with me," the prince grins again. "He probably figured your resilience and rationality would rub off on me."

"Well…we can only hope," he smiles. Nasalos finishes dressing his wounds and says his good night.

Later that evening, Nadira wakes with the fire slowly dying out. All the Elves are asleep so she decides to sneak away from camp to be alone. She isn't going to make the same mistake of wandering off too far like she did the last time. Just a place to think is all she wants.

There is a rock she finds that she could sit on to watch the stars. Nadira used to sit outside her balcony almost every night watching the sky, wondering what other people were doing who was looking at the same stars as her.

What Legolas said to her earlier really hit close to home. If anything happens to their kingdom, she would never forgive herself because she already blames herself for being kidnapped.

"It's not safe for you to be away from camp, princess," Legolas cautiously approaches her.

"How did you find me?" she frowns angrily at him.

"I followed you, of course. I only pretended to be sleeping."

"Well, I don't want you here. So go away!" she quietly hisses.

The prince shakes his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Well, pretend you can!" she continues to be annoyed by his presence.

"I can't leave you by yourself in case something happens to you. I—"

"You lied to me!" she spat out, her eyes glistening in moon's light, trying to hold back her tears. "You have no idea now upset I am at you."

She focused back on the stars.

Legolas sighs, sitting next to her on the rock, but still keeping a good gap between them. "I know you're upset with me, but I did it to protect you. If enemies knew who I was, you could be in more danger than what we've faced so far. As the Uruk-hai said, there is probably a bounty on my head on the black market. Enemies will not spare your life even if I am the only one they want, and I can't afford to let that happen…"

"Why? So you can save both of our precious kingdoms?" she sneers. "What a noble prince you are."

"My mission was to protect you. Whatever happens to either kingdom comes second. There hasn't been a mission yet that I've failed and I refuse to let this be the first! I also couldn't forgive myself if any harm came to you…" he says with concern.

Nadira looks at him with sadness in her eyes but senses the sincerity in his voice. "Why would there be a bounty for you on the black market?" she asks curiously.

"I've been to many places in Middle-earth with my kinsmen, places not suited for a prince. I'm mostly known as a rogue in these lands, also known to not play very well with others," he smirks. "It's not really befitting for me to risk my life like that, but I enjoy the rush, especially the freedom. My father has other plans for me and when I'm ready I will give in to his will. But, for now, this is my life."

"I still envy you," she sadly half-smiled. "I know that I am the only one my king has left, but how does he expect me to rule one day if I cannot understand how the outside world works? Sometimes I feel that he sits too comfortably on his throne. Our walls have never been breached before and he fails to see that times have changed."

"In that case, when you return home, tell him what he's been missing outside your borders. Make him listen. You seem like a well educated and strong-willed maiden. If you use that to your advantage and make your political argument clear to your council members, your father will have to acknowledge the fact that the protective system in your city needs a second look."

Nadira chuckles at his suggestion. "Do you really think I have the power to do that? I would most likely be locked in my room for even attempting to raise a voice to my father."

"If you're going to be a ruler someday, you have to be strong and take risks. Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. The important thing is you tried to do what's best by following your heart."

"You will make a fine ruler someday, Master Elf." She can't help but smile at him. She thought nothing good would come out of their conversation but he manages to lift her spirits.

"Someday…but not today," he smiles back. "I have no doubts that your people will look to you with high hopes one of these days as well."

"I would like that," she ponders on the thought.

"So, are you still mad at me for trying to protect you, princess?" he asks with a boyish grin. Nadira lightly flicks the wound on his chest with a smile. "Ouch," he cringes. "What was that for?"

"So I know you really did hurt yourself in trying to protect me," she smirks.

"Very funny," he rolls his eyes, gently rubbing the spot she touched.

The princess places her hand on top of his and smiles again but with softer eyes. "Thank you…again, Prince Legolas. To make it up to you, I'll try to save _you_ next time."

Legolas takes her hand and holds it, tenderly making circles in her palm. "Is that concern for my safety that I hear?" he tries to hide his grin.

"I just don't want to get lost finding my way home by myself, that's all," she pretends to act nonchalant about it.

"Well, let us hope that it doesn't have to come to that," he murmurs.

His face inches closer to hers and she can't help but draw herself closer to him as well. Nadira suddenly starts feelings nervous about their proximity for some reason. "You're…you're going to kiss me aren't you?" she breathes, almost touching his lips.

"Uh-huh…" he slightly nods. "I thought I should return the favor for when you kissed me in the hallway."

"That…that was just me being…intoxicated…" her throat suddenly feels dry as she swallows down her nervousness.

"Of course, princess…" he pretends to agree with her. Before she can say another word, he pressed his lips against hers. She gently wraps her arms around his shoulders, trying to be careful about his wounds, as he draws her closer to his body.

The two remain that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this chapter because I had fun writing it! Please **review!**


	9. The Prince & His Warriors

**CHAPTER NINE**

Nasalos is the first to wake up, surprised to see Legolas and Nadira cuddled up together underneath the prince's cloak. "Did…I…miss something?" he wonders.

They promised each other last night that there would be no more secrets between them. Nadira is also going to ask her father if she can visit Mirkwood once she returns so that she can see what their other Elven Realms are like. Since there's going to be a treaty between the two kingdoms, he should have no objections.

"We should reach the Encircling Mountains tomorrow," Bohlen says, looking beyond the cliffs.

"Perfect!" Nadira exclaims happily. "My father will be happy to see you!" she tells Legolas.

"I think he'll be even happier to see _you_," he chuckles. "You're the one he's expecting."

For half a day they travel through the forests of Middle-earth, crossing streams and rocky pathways to get to the mountains. Nadira stays by Legolas's side, helping him when needed since his wounds aren't fully healed yet. He appreciates her willingness in making their journey easier. Not once did she complain about the hardships they still have to endure.

They finally stop again to take a short break.

"Legolas…can I ask you a question?" she touches his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"The Uruk-hai mentioned this scar you have…on your shoulder. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is," he nods. "Not many know about it. It's one distinguishing trait I wish I didn't have."

"What happened?"

The prince sighs, recollecting his memories.

"It was the battle at Helms Deep. My company and I had gotten there in time to help fight off the army of Sauron. Uruk-hais and Goblin-men were everywhere. So were the Nazgul. Even Sauron's other legions were there with their own armies. My companion and good friend Gimli was surrounded by Orcs so I came to his rescue. But, little did I know that one of the Nazgul had me in its sights and stabbed me in the shoulder while I tried to help Gimli to his feet. As he stood, I fell."

"Oh, my…"

"Gimli, out of rage, attacked the Nazgul, only to be rendered unconscious by the blow he took. But, the others finally came and destroyed it. The Nazgul blade's dark powers surged throughout my body and I didn't think I was going to live. Luckily, Lord Elrond came at the last minute to join the battle and treated my wound in time. The same wound Frodo Baggins received would never heal, always carrying remnants of its poison in him. I, on the other hand, being an Elf and an immortal, only have the scar as a souvenir to remind me of that day."

"You were very lucky," she smiles warmly.

"Yes, I was. That's why ever since that day, I've been living my life here in the Hither Lands to the fullest. I am constantly in the battlefield, in the frontlines, and who knows when my time will end in this World? I would rather get as much accomplished now than to cross the Halls of Mandos with an unfinished list," he smirks.

Nadira holds his hand. "Well, I hope you get to cross everything off that list before you reach his Halls," she smiles.

Legolas gives her a soft, chaste kiss.

Guilen clears his throat. "I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment," he grins, "but according to Bohlen, Fangorn Forest is close by."

"Fangorn Forest? Where the Ents live?" she asks curiously.

"Yes, milady. We should have safe passage."

"I thought the Ents didn't like trespassers? Do they still even exist?"

"Very few," Legolas answers. "Their numbers have dwindled over the last century but Treebeard should still be dwelling in his Ent-house."

"Ent-house?"

"Where the Ents live," replies Guilen.

"It's time to go everyone," Athlor tells them. "We shouldn't rest for very long. There could still be enemies after us."

"He's right," the prince slowly stands. "We should be more careful now that we're closer to the Hidden City."

The Elves pack up their camp and enter Fangorn Forest. For a place where they can safely enter, the princess still things it looks like all the other dangerous forests they've been to. At least it didn't give off the appearance of being a friendly place like the Mushroom Forest. The trees howl and creak, which makes her stick closer to Legolas.

"Don't worry, love," he smiles, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. He lets her go and walks on ahead while the others stop.

"What are you doing, Legolas?" asks Nadira.

"Everyone, put your weapons away," he says.

He takes out one of his Elven blades, the forest howling even more, using the blunt part of it to attract the sunbeams from above the trees as a signal. Flashes of light shone straight into the forest. Soon, the earth trembles and rise from underneath them.

"Legolas!" Nadira starts to panic. "What's going on?"

"Don't be afraid, princess," Nasalos holds on to her arm so she can keep her balance.

Trees begin to uproot themselves, their trunks and branches stretching out like legs and arms. Nadira stands shocked as the massive plants approach them.

"Are those…them?" she asks Nasalos.

"Yes," he nods.

Three giant Ents stand tall in front of them. One bends down and examines the Elves. Legolas slowly sheathes his blade back to show that they mean no harm.

"The Firstborn?" the Ent looks at Legolas. "Ha-room…no Firstborn has entered here since the Third Age!"

"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, a friend of Treebeard."

"Prince of Mirkwood, you say? Ah…yes. Treebeard has talked about you…and the Halflings," he says slowly and calmly.

"I am looking for him. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Treebeard is one of the elders. He is at an important Entmoot in Derndingle…ha-room."

"I see," Legolas sighs.

"If you want to wait for Treebeard, go to Wellinghall. He will stay there after the Entmoot…ha-room."

"Sire, we don't know when the Entmoot will end," Athlor says.

Nadira looks at the Elves. "What's an…Entmoot?"

"It's when the Ents gather together to discuss important matters that concern their forest or Middle-earth. Entmoots can last for days to weeks to months depending on the subject and if they can come to a unanimous decision," Nasalos explains.

"What do you want to do, Master Legolas?" asks Guilen.

Legolas looks at Bohlen for counsel.

"Staying and figuring out the best way to cross the Encircling Mountains might be a wise idea. There will also be guards posted all over the valley," Bohlen answers. "At least in here, we won't need to worry about enemy attacks."

"We will keep the Firstborn safe…ha-room," the Ent nods, "Treebeard's friends."

"Thank you, Master Ent. We will try to wait for Treebeard at Wellinghall. This company you see before you is on an important journey that we must complete. There might be other Elves that have followed us, which I ask that you not allow passage through your forest," Legolas requests.

"We will keep an eye on the other Firstborn...ha-room."

Legolas thanks them again and heads off to Wellinghall. It's one of the Ent-houses of Treebeard, formed by a narrow space in the flanks of Methedras, covered by evergreen trees. It isn't an easy path to get to if you were not an Ent with all the tangled vines, leaves, and streams. Luckily, Legolas remembers an easier way to enter his Ent-house.

"Wow…he lives here?" Nadira marvels at the structure around her. It was simple, yet massive.

Treebeard's Ent-house is a roofless type hall that comes to an end in a sheer rock wall from the springs of the River Entwash. The stream flows down the rocky cliff, and falls across the arched entrance to an inner hall, where Treebeard keeps a few pieces of wooden furniture. It's not much of a dwelling space except for its floral and woodsy design since Ents don't need much to live on. All they need is a source of fresh water.

Nadira walks around the Ent-house with Nasalos to keep her company while Legolas and the others discuss their next plan.

"What about travelling through Anghabar, the iron mines underneath the mountains?" suggests Guilen.

"No," Athlor shakes his head. "The king could still be extracting the hard iron to improve the arms of Gondolin. If the princess is safely returned to him, he knows he must honor the treaty. In that case, the Gondolindrim must be ready when they are called for battle."

"Not only do we have to get through the Encircling Mountains, but we also have to consider the Forest of Neldoreth and the Forest of Region that lay within Gondolin," Bohlen adds.

Legolas thinks for a moment and leans across the table, looking at the map. "If we can't go under the mountains, we'll just have to go on it. We'll cut through Neldoreth since it's the smaller forest of the two, which will get us quicker into the valley of Tumladen."

"You do _know_, sire, that there will be traps all over the mountain with possible archers hidden everywhere. The Forest of Neldoreth is also the more dangerous of the two," Guilen raises an eyebrow at his master.

"That's what makes it all the more fun," he smiles at his comrade.

Guilen can't help but laugh. "I see you still haven't lost your sense of adventure after all."

"Not when we're this close," he grins.

"Sire, you are also aware that neither Nasalos nor Nadira are warriors?" Bohlen reminds him.

The prince furrows his eyebrows. "I'm very well aware of that fact. But, my concern is that if we prolong our journey, we might never reach the city. This might not be the best method, but it's the quickest. Everyone one of you will need to do your part to ensure their safety."

"Three warriors against Gondolin's army and other unknown enemies?" Athlor laughs softly. "You sure do have faith in us, sire."

"With my life…" Legolas nods, still focused on the map. He finally looks at Athlor and smiles. "You are wrong about one thing though."

"What's that?" he asks.

"It will be _four _warriors against Gondolin's army and other unknown enemies," he corrects.

"Of course, sire," Athlor bows with a grin.

The prince finally straightens his posture and sighs, donning a serious expression. "It's best not to tell Nasalos of this plan beforehand. He'll only get himself worked up. Nadira is as anxious to get home as we are so I see no complaints on her end."

The meeting is dismissed so that they could prepare.

Legolas finds the two Elves in one of the other halls where the stream is making its way down the rocky cliff. He leans against the side of the entryway with his arms folded watching Nadira talk animatedly to Nasalos about the Ent-house and the adventures she never thought would happen to her.

Nasalos politely nods at her ranting, his hands clasped behind his back. He smiles at her and how she seems full of spirit than before.

"Master Legolas?" Nasalos finally notices him.

"We'll be leaving soon," he says.

"We are not going to wait for Treebeard?"

Legolas shakes his head. "We don't have time."

"Very well then," Nasalos bows and leaves the room to gather his things.

Nadira runs up to him and smiles with childlike eyes. "I have never seen anything like this before!"

"Well, I'm afraid this is as good as it's going to get," Legolas chuckles.

"I can't wait to tell my people about all the places we've been to," she nods to herself.

The prince caresses her cheek. "We'll have to get you home first before you can do that."

She takes his hand and holds it in hers. "Legolas, I was thinking…when we reach the city, why don't you stay there a while? All of you. Rest and get to know Gondolin and my people before you head back to Mirkwood."

He smiles again and holds both her hands. "It's a wonderful idea, but…"

"But what?" A look of disappointment graces her lovely features.

"I have orders from my king to return to Mirkwood after you're safe inside your walls. There is a document the king must sign for the treaty that I need to deliver to my father. It cannot wait since we don't know when our enemies are planning their attack. We can only hope it hasn't begun."

"Oh, I see…" her face falls.

"Do not fret," Legolas lifts her chin back up to meet his. "I _will_ return after this whole thing is over. Then, you can come and visit me in Mirkwood and get to know mykingdom."

"I would like that," she half-smiles. "Very much."

"Sire, everyone is ready to depart," Nasalos reenters the hall.

"C'mon," the prince grabs her hand.

Legolas leaves a note for Treebeard thanking him for his hospitality even though he wasn't there. He briefly tells the Ent about their destination and also warns him about others who might be following them. He apologizes in advance if any of them disturb their forest.

I I I

"There it is!" Nasalos points. "The Encircling Mountains!" He's relieved that they're so close to Gondolin as he's looking forward to a nice hot bath.

"There doesn't seem like there are a lot of places to hide," Guilen assesses the landscape.

"Oh, trust me…there are," Nadira grins. "Our Gondolindrim warriors are known to be the best in hiding in remote places."

"They are also known to be the stealthiest so keep your senses on high alert," Bohlen warns. "I had the pleasure of doing a cross-training exercise with a few warriors from Gondolin decades ago and all of them beat their opponents. Even me."

Athlor nods. "I remember that year. It was when our regions were more peaceful. Elves from all over the Elven Realms gathered to compete in cross-training exercises in Gondor."

"That's right," Guilen also remembers. "It was held in Gondor to avoid the realms having an advantage on their home turf since no one knows the landscape of their own territory better than the ones who live there."

"The path this way is clear," Bohlen proceeds. Nasalos follows behind him, Legolas and Nadira after the attendant, while Guilen and Athlor take the rear end.

Nadira looks at Legolas for a brief moment as if she's thinking about something. "What is it?" he asks.

"I just realized that I hardly know anything about your company except for that you trust them with your life."

The prince smiles at her sudden curiosity about them. "Well, let's see… Bohlen has a wife and two children. Both of his sons are skilled warriors who were in the same battalion as their father, but his youngest requested to be transferred to another battalion in the middle of the Third Age."

"Why did he transfer?"

"Because Bohlen resigned as captain of their battalion."

"Bohlen was a captain?" she asks surprised.

"He was _my_ captain in the head battalion I commanded. As I have mentioned, I am constantly in the battlefield defending my home or that which threatens the existence of Middle-earth. Bohlen was always by my side, my right hand, and followed me in whatever dangers I led my warriors into. He is also the best tracker in Middle-earth and can detect a bird's movement even the cloudiest of days. After the One Ring was destroyed, I grew tired of constantly watching my comrades and good friends die in battle."

The princess frowns at his hardened features.

"I told my father that I was no longer going to lead our armies and recommended Bohlen to take my place. The king was outraged, of course," he grins, "but I made it clear that I would rather be behind the lines protecting my comrades and their blind spots than to have them protecting me with so many being killed in the process."

"That's very noble of you…" she half-smiles at his compassion for his kinsmen.

"Bohlen was not against my leaving my command, but he was, however, against taking over for me."

"Why was that?"

"Because he said that wherever I went he would follow and therefore could not lead the battalion," Legolas smiles at his loyalty. "He said that he couldn't take over a battalion that previously had me as a leader because he wouldn't be able to match the same level of leadership I exuded. 'I will only lead them to their deaths,' he said, which he obviously exaggerated in saying," he rolls his eyes with a smile.

"And so he followed you?"

"Yes," the prince nods. "But, in order to do so, he had to resign as captain. No matter how much I argued with him, he wouldn't listen so I promoted his eldest son instead. He was ready and Bohlen knew it. Bohlen was a great captain and an even better friend. He is very wise and I take his counsel to heart. His youngest transferred to a different battalion hoping to be a captain himself one day."

"What about Athlor and Guilen?"

"Athlor and Guilen were both head Lieutenants in the same battalion. Athlor being Bohlen's younger brother, it was only natural for him to follow. Guilen's loyalty also resides with Bohlen, his father fighting alongside the captain before he was slain. Athlor is planning to marry his beloved when we return and Guilen is looking forward to his wife's cooking," he smiles. "He also has a son who's currently going through training and wants to be as strong as him someday."

"So, where does Nasalos fit into your group of warriors? Clearly, he is not a warrior like you," she smiles at his attendant who i busy watching the sky.

"Well, yes," Legolas grins again, "Nasalos isn't really fit for battle. But, he has good wits about him. He is more of a diplomat, a junior advisor to my father. He uses his intelligence more than whatever weapon he can hold without hurting himself. I brought him along for second opinions. He also knows the history and the geography of Middle-earth better than Bohlen does. Most of all, unlike the others, he has no concerns about being blunt with me. I sort of admire that about him."

The princess smiles at the relationship he has with his comrades. They are almost like a family, willing to do anything for each other, even lay down their lives if they have to. Legolas sees himself no different from them and doesn't use his royal title to command them. Instead, he uses his leadership skills to try and guide them on their quests.

"Even though you have so few in your battalion, I believe you can accomplish more with the Elves you have than a battalion with a thousand Elves at your command," she says.

Legolas smirks, "Thank you, princess. I'm sure these warriors appreciate that. However…I _do_ still have a thousand Elves at my command."

"What?" she gives him a confused look. "I thought you stepped down as being leader?"

"I said that I was no longer going to lead our _armies_," he corrects her, smiling. "I still have a battalion, but when there is no major war to be fought, my other Elven warriors are scattered around doing other duties for the kingdom."

"I see. So, these are the three you journey with the most?"

"Yes. And, sometimes Nasalos if I find him to be useful on a mission. Other times, I just like bringing him so he can learn different ways of protecting himself," he laughs softly. "I know he hates most of the things I get him into but he still puts up with it."

"That's probably because he trusts you as well," she smiles.

"I hope so."

"We're here," Bohlen stops and turns to face them. "This is the entrance to the mountains. Keep your weapons close to you but keep them low. The Gondolindrim are known to observe their enemies for the first hundred yards before attacking. No one has ever been known to pass the white stoned rocks. When you see them, that's when you really need to be on your guard."

"Understood," they nod.

"Don't worry," Legolas rubs her arm gently. He notices the sudden fear in her eyes. "We'll protect you."

Nadira shakes her head. "It isn't me I'm worried about," she frowns with concern. "I want all of you to be safe as well."

"Don't worry about us, princess," Guilen smirks confidently. "It's just like walking in the gardens."

"With deadly arrows pointed at you," Nasalos mumbles, shaking his head. Legolas plants a firm hand on his shoulder that makes him jump.

"Whatever happens, Nasalos…I want you to protect her. Run and hide if you must," he says sternly.

"Y-Yes, sire. With my life," he nods nervously.

"Are you well enough to fight, Master Legolas?" Athlor asks.

The prince takes off his bandages and stretches his limbs. "I guess we'll find out…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** *suspense music!*

Thanks for reading, please **review!**


	10. An Elf's Promise

**CHAPTER TEN**

The Encircling Mountains aren't anything like they thought it would be. The range is covered in tall grass and scattered trees make the shadows a perfect place for hiding.

"Now I see what you mean," Guilen looks around them. There are also various birds flying around making it hard to pin-point different movements since they're masked in the sounds of their wings and squawks.

"Do you remember how you got through the mountains when you were kidnapped, milady?" asks Athlor.

Nadira shakes her head. "My vision was covered so I could only hear what was going on around me. It seemed that they knew exactly where they were going. I also didn't hear any battles being fought along the way."

"It's strange that the Gondolindrim didn't attack them," Guilen comments. "Surely, they could have seen them moving about."

"I'm sorry that I am not of any use," she says quietly.

Nasalos smiles at her. "Don't be sorry, princess. They clearly had your kidnapping planned."

"Yes, well. I just wish that I could have done more at the time," she shrugs.

Legolas notices that something else is bothering her from the look on her features. For the past day or so Nadira appears to have something weighing on her mind hasn't said anything about it. The prince never asked about it in hopes that she will tell him on her own accord.

As the Elves continue, every other sound is keeping them on their toes. Guilen resorts to his bow instead of his blades so he can strike quicker. Everyone stays silent for the most part as they continue to walk cautiously.

Nadira wonders if the Gondolin warriors would recognize her, given that there are orders for her return. According to her knowledge about their warriors who protect the Encircling Mountains, they attack with no remorse. They are trained to follow orders no matter how life-threatening or immoral it was.

"Everyone stop!" Bohlen orders.

"What is it?" Legolas jogs to his side.

"Look there," he points.

"The white stoned rocks…"

"Prefect," Guilen says sarcastically and raises his bow toward the trees. Athlor does the same in a different direction.

"Nadira, stay close," Legolas tells her.

Before she can reply, an arrow pierces Guilen in the shoulder.

"Blasted Elves!" Guilen grits his teeth, dropping to one knee. He brakes the arrow in half and throws it on the ground. "They're going to pay for that!"

Bohlen's sharp eyes sees one and shoots him down from a tree. Soon, more arrows begin flying their way.

"Can you stand?" Athlor tries to get Guilen to his feet. Guilen nods and runs with his company to avoid being hit again.

The Gondolin warriors jump down from their hiding places and follow in pursuit. Their faces are masked with scarves and helmets, their clothing blending into the background of the area. The Mirkwood Elves couldn't see them at first because they were camouflaged into their surroundings.

Nasalos is one of the last ones behind and gets an arrow in his leg. He falls down, rolling against a tree.

"Nasalos!" Nadira exclaims. When Guilen doubles back to help him, he finds an arrow pointed at his head.

"Do not move," the Gondolindrim says. By the time the others Elves reach him, they are surrounded.

"Stop!" Nadira commands, walking in front of the Mirkwood Elves. The Gondolindrim focus their arrows on her in case she makes a hasty move.

They all look at her, surprised by her actions.

"Nadira…" Legolas watches her, concern etched in his features.

"As Princess Nadira, daughter of King Turgon of Gondolin, the Hidden City, I order you to stop!" she says with authority. She takes out a pendant that was hidden around her neck. "By the royal crest I bear, you must do as I say. Disobedience without proper documents from the king himself is punishable by death."

One of the Gondolindrim walks in front of his company, wearing a captain's helmet. He taks it off and smirks at her for her bold words. "Princess Nadira."

"Captain Tylen!" Nadira says relieved.

"Lower your weapons," he tells the Gondolindrim. The one by Guilen also backs away. "Forgive me, princess. We had to be sure it was you."

"Yes, I understand."

"Your father has the whole city on high alert in case the enemy tried something…tricky."

Captain Tylen has long silver hair and green eyes. You can tell he was an experience warrior by his presence alone and how everyone is quick to obey him. He never leaves the city to command direct attacks unless it was of high priority for him to be posted outside the gates.

"Is the city safe?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I'm glad…"

"So, you must be the Mirkwood Elves?" the captain finally turns his attention to them.

"Yes. I am Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil."

"I see. The king sent his own son. How…admirable. If my eyes do not deceive me, I see that the legendary Captain Bohlen is also among you."

"Thank you for your kind words, but I have fallen from that title many decades ago," Bohlen slightly bows his head.

Captain Tylen merely smiles. "You might have lost the title, but your skills in obtaining it will forever remain."

"I hate to bring down interesting introductions, but with all these pleasantries aside, what are you going to do now?" Guilen boldly interrupts.

The captain smiles again at how confident they all seem. "I will have two of my warriors escort you through the valley and into the city. We cannot leave our posts since the enemy hasn't been captured."

"Thank you," Legolas politely bows his head.

"Laron. Jornen. Take them to the king."

"Yes, captain," they bow.

"Your father will be very pleased to know that you are safe," he says to Nadira. She half-smiles and continues on with the Mirkwood Elves with the company of the two Gondolindrim at the lead.

"My apologies for your shoulder," Laron bows to Guilen. "I will have one of our healers look at it as soon as we reach the city."

"It's a mere scratch. Nothing to fuss about," Guilen shrugs at his wound.

"Finally, we can relax a little," sighs Nasalos. He's walking alongside Athlor for support with one arm around his shoulder. Luckily, the wound isn't too deep. Laron also offers him treatment when they arrive.

Athlor shakes his head at the attendant. "Don't let your guard down just yet."

"What do you mean? We have safe passage now."

"It doesn't mean anything," Guilen replies.

Nasalos is confused at their words. He doesn't know why they're still being so paranoid when the princess's own people are leading them into city.

Nadira casually chats with the Gondolindrim warriors asking how the city is doing and the actions her father has taken. Legolas and the rest of the Elves slowly walk behind them, still assessing the area.

"Do you feel the same as I do?" Bohlen quietly asks the prince.

Legolas nods with concern.

"What is with all this uneasiness?" Nasalos asks his kinsmen.

"Something in the air doesn't feel right," answers Legolas. "It shouldn't be this easy…"

"We have to keep in mind that we have never travelled here before. Yes, the security around Gondolin is kept secure but the king has been expecting us with the princess so their assistance in escorting us safely should not be overlooked," the attendant tries to reason. "The Gondolindrim seem like hospitable Elves and it would be rude of us not to trust them in their own territory."

"Maybe…" Guilen looks around mundanely.

Nasalos shakes his head at him. "Look at the princess. She seems to be enjoying our esc—"

His words are cut short after arrows pierce both Gondolindrim in the back with Nadira screaming at the surprised attack. She tries to run back to Legolas but a pair of bolas are thrown at her feet causing her to fall to the ground.

"Nadira!" Legolas moves to run but pauses short.

"Stay right there, Prince of Mirkwood…" an Elf comes out from behind a tree with an arrow pointed at Nadira. "One move and my finger might just slip."

"Legolas…" she looks panicked, still lying on the ground.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be all right," he says.

The Elf laughs at them. "My, how touching!"

Legolas recognizes him to be the Elf on the horse that rode off with Nadira in the forest when they first tried rescuing her. The other Ossiriand Elves finally appear, surrounding them.

"Lower your weapons!" one of them orders. The prince nods to his comrades to obey. The Mirkwood Elves do so reluctantly. The Ossiriand Elves take their weapons away, leaving them defenseless.

"You gave us quite a troublesome journey," the leader says. "But, thank you for distracting the Gondolindrim earlier so that we could sneak by ahead of you," he smiles.

"Who are you and what is it that you want with the princess?" Legolas asks with serious features.

"Forgive me. How rude of me of not introducing myself to you. I am Rumil, leader of the scattered Elves of Ossiriand."

"What do you want with the princess?" he asks again.

"So many questions already," he shakes his head. "We hardly know each other. But, don't worry, prince, we'll have plenty of time to get acquainted."

The leader swings Nadira on his new horse with her hands and feet tied and a handkerchief covering her mouth. She glares at Rumil while he accepts it with a smile. "Shame on you, princess, for leaving without saying goodbye," he says.

They bound the arms of the Mirkwood Elves and make them walk to a different part of the mountains that leads them into the Forest of Region where their campsite is located. How they remained undetected by the Gondolindrim is still a mystery to the Mirkwood Elves.

"Tie them to the trees. Make sure they are watched at all times. I will keep the princess in my tent," Rumil smiles at Legolas who clearly doesn't like his plans. He takes Nadira with him who is still tied up. He sits her on a chair and ties her to it, removing the handkerchief over her mouth.

"Release me!" she demands.

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving me orders, princess," he smiles, sitting in a chair across from her. "Your little Mirkwood friends have given me a lot of trouble trying to track you down," he says in an irritated voice.

"Rumil, please," she begs. "Don't do this!"

"Don't do what?" he stands angrily. "You brought this upon yourself!"

"Please, if you let them go unharmed, I will do whatever you want…"

"I saw the way the prince looked at you. Is he a new lover of yours?" he smirks bitterly.

"He means nothing to me! You have no use for them. It is me you want."

"Hmm…maybe I _will_ have some sort of use for them. They could play well into my plans," he caresses her cheek. She turns away angrily at his touch. He forcefully grabs her jaw to make her face him again. Silent tears fall down as she glowers at him. "I bet your dear prince doesn't know the truth, does he Nadira? In fact, I don't think anyone does, do they?" he lets go of her face.

She sits there, silent. Her eyes to the ground.

"Just as I thought. I wonder what your new friends would think if they knew the truth about you? Would they still be willing to return you home to your precious father or abandon you? Which of the two do you think it will be. Hmm?"

"I hope your life ends before this very next day," she answers bitterly.

"Such a harsh tongue for a princess who is supposed to be innocent and well-mannered," he chuckles cynically.

"You won't get away with this!"

Rumil caresses her cheek again. "My dear princess…I practically already have. Be thankful that you and your friends are still alive. I could have easily killed you earlier!"

"You can't kill me," she smirks scornfully. "You need me alive in order to rule Gondolin. Without me, this plan you have been concocting for the last decade will burn into ashes! You'll still be nothing but a lowly thief and kidnapper!"

He raises his hand to strike at her. She flinches away, getting ready for the blow…but it never comes. "That is a warning, princess. The next time you fall out of line, I will not be so sympathetic to the fact that you are a maiden," he says and walks out of the tent.

Nadira struggles against the ropes that hold her but they are tied too tightly. She yells out in her frustration. She has to do something before Legolas and the others are injured or killed. She doesn't know Rumil's plans for them but whatever it is, it wasn't going to be in their favor.

Rumil walks over to Legolas who would have killed him if he could. "You don't look very happy to see me, Prince Legolas," he jokingly frowns.

"What do you plan to do with Nadira?"

"Lighten up a little! There's no need to be so serious. You took something from me and I merely took it back."

"Nadira isn't an item you can claim," Legolas grimaces.

"Such affection you have for her," he scoffs at him. "I wonder if you'll feel the same way about her after hearing the truth."

"What truth?"

Rumil sighs. "It's quite an interesting story actually, but we can save that for a later date. Since I _am_ feeling generous today, I will go ahead and tell you a part of my plan to ease some of your curiosity."

He slowly walks around the tree that Legolas is tied to, the prince and his comrades waiting for the Elf to explain. "Ever since my people have been scattered, we have no real place of residence. We were once a proud people of the Laiquendi, skilled craftsmen, and strong. Now we are seen as nomads and weak in the eyes of others! Our king, too trustworthy and too soft of a heart with not enough courage, relied on King Turgon's word of helping us in battle as if it was written in steel. When Turgon's aid was finally needed, he betrayed us, falling back because we were not worth saving since he had nothing to gain in return."

"Everyone knows how selfish Turgon is," Guilen scoffs.

The Ossiriand leader glares at him. "Our king thought otherwise…and that is what got him killed!" he says angrily. "Since the day we lost our home, I vowed to make Turgon pay. I finally started to come up with a plan, almost a decade ago, which is close to completion."

"And what do you plan on doing exactly?" Legolas asks. "Kill Turgon?"

Rumil smiles. "But, of course! And not only that…I plan on taking over his kingdom!"

Bohlen shakes his head. "His army is vast. You cannot defeat him with the small number of Elves you have."

"Yes, you're right," he agrees. "That's why I have Princess Nadira."

"What?" Legolas asks confused.

"You see, King Turgon holds his daughter close to his heart and will do anything to protect her. I will strike a bargain with him to keep her alive. Once he agrees, I will kill him. The princess can be such a feisty maiden wouldn't you agree, Prince Legolas? She's also not as innocent as she seems," he smirks at him.

Legolas tries to lunge at him but his ropes restrict his movements. Rumil merely laughs at his failed attempt.

"I still don't see how you're going to get into the city undetected. Even if you enter the same way you did, his security has doubled in size," Legolas glowers.

"Oh, that's right. You are also probably curious to know how we snuck into the city," he smiles at the Mirkwood Elves. "I don't really know if I should tell you that?" he ponders on the idea. "Well, I suppose since we will be killing you, anyway, why not?"

He walks around Legolas again before telling his story. "There are secret tunnels, passageways underneath the entire city and in the palace that only a few of the king's trusted protectors know about. These tunnels are used to lead the king outside the kingdom to safety should something happen to the city. By studying the maps we acquired, we practically strolled inside."

"How did you get these…maps?" Bohlen asks. They have to be working with someone from the inside.

"I can't tell you all my secrets," he places a finger on his lips. "Besides, I've already told you too much. "But, I'll tell you one more thing as a bonus. Nadira was right in saying that I need her alive in order to bargain with her father. But, in the end…she'll die just like him."

"Don't you touch her!" Legolas struggles to get loose again.

"Humph," he grins. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Legolas lowers his head, a deeper anger bubbling to the surface. He slowly lifts his head and glares at Rumil that sends chills throughout his company.

"I swear on my crown that I am going to kill you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** We're finally getting to the good stuff so stay tuned. Thank you for your previous reviews.

Please don't forget to keep **reviewing!**


	11. Nadira's Secret

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Rumil is giving orders to his kinsmen for various things like lighting the campfires and torches for the night as the sun sets. He smirks over at the Mirkwood Elves and leaves to take care of other business.

There are only two guards watching them, both who look young and inexperienced in battle. One of them keeps nervously glancing at Guilen who gives him a cold stare each time.

As the night goes on, the fires slowly die down. The campsite is quiet and only a few candle lights remain in the tents. One guard is asleep and the other on watch is fighting to keep his eyes open. When he finally falls into his waking dream, the Elves start to talk amongst themselves.

"Sire, we need to do something," Bohlen whispers.

"I know…"

"So what if Gondolin burns?" Guilen joins in their conversation. "It would be like Turgon refusing to aid us when he's needed!"

"You're wrong," Bohlen firmly disagrees. "Turgon refusing to give us aid is one thing and having his whole kingdom overthrown is another."

"I still don't see why we have to involve ourselves if this Ossiriand Elf's grudge is with Gondolin and not us," Guilen shakes his head.

"He appears to be a tactical Elf," Athlor says, assessing his personality earlier. "He'll probably only kill the royal family. The king's army is the biggest among the Firstborn and with his small band of Elves it would be hard to win without suffering great casualties on his end. I'm guessing he'll take out the ones loyal to the king and persuade the others to join him on his quest."

"And if it comes to that," Bohlen continues, "we'll have an even bigger threat on our hands if he takes that army into our territory."

Guilen is surprised by their revelation. "So you're saying that he's planning on attacking Mirkwood as well?"

"There's a good possibility of that," Legolas adds. "Not just with Mirkwood but with all the Elven realms we have remaining."

"That no good lowlife…" Guilen shakes his head in anger. "So, what's the plan?"

Legolas looks at the tent where Nadira is being held. "We need to get Nadira and warn the king somehow."

"Do you think she knows those secret passageways?" he asks.

"There's a possibility. All members of the royal family should know their escape routes."

"But how do we get out of these blasted…ropes?" Guilen suddenly sees his hands in front of him that are supposed to be tied behind him around the tree. He looks at the ground and sees the ropes sitting by his feet.

The rest of the Mirkwood Elves look on with confused and surprised expressions.

"I'll get to the rest of you untied in a minute," Nasalos whispers, cutting Athlor's bindings next.

"N-Nasalos?" Guilen can't believe his eyes. "How did you get yourself free?"

"The Ossiriand Elves never checked me for weapons. I guess they assumed because I wasn't a warrior I wouldn't be carrying one, so they overlooked the knife Master Legolas gave me that I hid in my sleeve. While you were all busy talking, I was quietly cutting my ropes."

They chuckle in amused disbelief that Nasalos would end up being the one to save them. They gag and tie the two Ossiriand Elves together who are caught off guard when they rudely woke them up. The Mirkwood Elves also borrow their weapons until they can find their own.

Legolas leads them closer to the campsite, knocking more Elves unconscious who are on duty for the night. "Master Legolas, how do you plan on saving Nadira?" asks Nasalos.

"I need you to cause a commotion. Once the leader is out of the tent, I'll sneak inside and get her," he says.

"Understood," they all nod.

Athlor lights a torch and burns one of the tents down. The Elf on fire running around the campsite screaming quickly gets their attention. Bohlen also unties their horses and forces them to run into the forest so that the Elves can't escape.

Soon, the whole camp is awake. Rumil storms out of his tent, angry that they have escaped and orders everyone to kill them. After he leaves his tent unattended, Legolas cuts an opening in the back and makes his way inside.

I I I

"Legolas!" Nadira is relieved to see him. "What's going on out there?"

"Can't you tell it's a rescue mission?" he smirks. He unties her from the chair and exits out the hole he made. "I want you to run and hide somewhere."

"What about you?"

"I need to help the others. The commotion here should alert the king's guards."

Nadira gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Please be careful."

"I'll try not to get killed," he winks and runs off.

The princess runs in the opposite direction away from the fight. The campsite is now full of flames from the first tent creating a domino effect that spreads to the other tents. The prince joins his comrades, killing anyone in his path.

"Prince Legolas!" Rumil shouts angrily at him. "I am your opponent!"

"Master Legolas! Here!" Athlor throws his Elven blades to him.

Legolas smiles at his enemy, dropping the borrowed weapon and catching his own trusted blades. "I told you I would kill you," he grins with blood-thirsty eyes.

"Kill me?" Rumil scoffs. "In that case, I wouldn't mind some company in death!" he lungs at him.

The prince and the Ossiriand leader go head on, slashing at each other with their weapons. When Legolas draws blood so did Rumil. It's an even fight as both Elves are skilled swordsmen. Rumil stops attacking and walks around in a circle, Legolas matching his steps so that they are always facing each other.

"Giving up already?" Legolas teases.

"Giving up is not in my nature," he smiles. "And it doesn't look like it's in yours either."

"It's not," the prince replies, keeping an amused grin on his lips.

"Why do you want to save her so badly?"

"I promised to get her safely back to her father and that's what I intend to do…after I kill you."

Rumil laughs at his threat. "Such determination you have, Prince Legolas! But…are you sure that's a really wise decision?"

"What are you talking about?" Legolas is tiring of their conversation.

"Tell me, prince, how well _do_ you know Nadira? I'm sure she's told you a little about her life and how her father keeps her confined within the palace. Being able to walk around the city is regarded as a special treat for her, did you know?"

"So what? I don't have time for this. Get to the point!" he points his blade at him.

"How do you think we were able to sneak into the city? Surely no outsider would know such a thing. Secret escape routes for the royal family are deemed classified information and only told to the warriors assigned to protect them and, of course, the royal family themselves in case they get separated during an attack."

Legolas shrugs. "So? What are you trying to say? Nadira led you into the city?" he rolls his eyes, not falling for his trick.

"Precisely!" he smiles.

"I don't believe you! Why would she do that?"

"Think about it, my friend. A princess not allowed to experience life with all the thrills and dangers it provides? I gave her that sense of freedom! I allowed her to be complete and not be a slave to her surroundings," he says bitterly. "And this is how she repays me?"

"I still don't understand how she got mixed up with the likes of you…"

Rumil smirks. "She didn't tell you? Well, yes…of course not. The truth is we used to be lovers. She was quite smitten with me, actually."

"What?" Legolas has a hard time believing what he's hearing; especially when he and Nadira said there would be no more secrets between them.

"There was a time when the Encircling Mountains and the valley weren't so heavily guarded by the king. My people and I were camped nearby when I heard someone scream. It was an Elf-maiden who had fallen into the river, floating downstream. I saved her and took her back to camp where she stayed with us for short while. It was during that time we became very close. I opened her eyes and showed her things she only dreamed about."

"So, she was a conspirator in your plan this whole time? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"She enjoyed staying with me but missed her father and her home. We both knew that the king would never allow us to live in the Hidden City so I told her of my plans and for us to rule Gondolin together. In the end she changed her mind and refused to be a part of it, but not before she willing gave me a map that showed how to get into the tunnels around the city and the palace," he smiles. "Sadly, I never saw her again after that..."

Legolas is disturbed by his story. After he thought they could trust each other, she still has this secret looming in the air.

"What's the matter, Elf-prince?" Rumil cocks his head to one side. "You don't seem very happy."

"Isn't that the reaction you want from me?" the prince glares.

"Not so innocent as she seems," he winks, repeating what he previous said about her. "For close to a decade I have been planning this moment. It would have been a lot sooner, but sweet Princess Nadira convinced the king to add to their border patrols," he sighs bitterly. "She really didn't need to make this so difficult. And because of her, I had to tweak my plans."

"Legolas!" he hears her voice.

One of the Ossiriand Elves has captured her. He saw her running into the forest and dragged her back to the campsite. He has a knife on her throat as they approach the two talking.

"Well, well, well…look who we have here," Rumil is pleased by the outcome. "What a lovely reunion!"

"Is it true, Nadira?" Legolas asks quietly with an angry frown.

"Legolas…" she replies softly, her eyes watering.

"Is it true that you were the one who gave him the map to your kingdom?" he asks again with a firmer tone. Nadira isn't able find her voice. "Answer me!"

She jumps from the sudden coldness in his voice. "Yes." More tears grace her cheeks.

"I told you!" Rumil smirks again, feeling victorious. "How easily I could have killed everyone in their sleep."

"You…shut up!" he points his sword at him again. He looks at Nadira shaking his head, disappointed. "Why didn't you tell me? After we said no more secrets…"

"Legolas, I wanted to tell you! I did! It just never seemed like the right time…"

"There would have never been a right time, Nadira," he says softly.

"Legolas! Watch out!" she exclaims.

Rumil lunges for another attack while the prince is distracted. He misses his target but is able to scrape his arm with a deep cut. Legolas stumbles backwards, his blade flying out his hand.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent," Rumil points his sword at him. "All warriors should know that." The prince crawls backwards on the ground, trying to buy some time until he can think of a plan. Rumil slowly follows him, the flames engulfing the area. "This is where you die…"

"I've heard that before," Legolas scoffs.

Nadira elbows her captor as hard as she can while he's distracted watching the fight. Rumil's focus suddenly turns to her. "Legolas!" she screams out.

The Elf recovers and moves to attack her when an arrow pierces him in between the eyes. Bohlen kills him before he's able to strike. He can't stay and help Legolas since he's still being attacked himself.

"I grow tired of these games!" Rumil says angrily to Legolas and maneuvers to stick his sword in him. But Legolas stabs him with a piece of broken wood before he's able to. He hid it in his hand while Rumil was busy watching Nadira.

Blood spews out of the leader. "It seems that you've kept your word after all…" he grins, his mouth bloody. Rumil drops to the side of him while Legolas tries to roll over so he can stand.

"Legolas! Are you all right?" Nadira rushes to his aid.

"I'm still alive…that's all that matters," he breathes heavily. She rips the bottom piece of her dress and ties it around his arm where the gash is still bleeding, courtesy of Rumil's sword.

"I'll have someone look at this right away."

He firmly grabs her hand to stop her from attending to his wound. "Why didn't you tell me?" he looks hurt and concerned at the same time. "If your father knew of this…"

"I know!" she looks away, angry and ashamed at herself. "Don't you think I live everyday knowing that this is my entire fault? That my father could die and my city destroyed because of me!" she turns her back to him.

"Nadira…" he sighs, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I was stupid and naïve," she shakes her head at her foolishness. "He promised so many wonderful things we could do together, places we could go. It seemed like my prayers had been answered and that I was finally going to get to do what _I_ wanted…but he just used me to get what _he_ wanted…" she turns to face him again. "You have to believe me that I would never betray my father! I'm sorry for lying to you. I was scared and didn't know what to do."

Legolas looks over at the entire campsite burning from the fire they started. He finally turns to her again and gazes into her eyes. He can see the pain she's in with keeping her secret and the actions she wishes she can undo. "There's still time to correct this," he half-smiles.

She gives him a hug for his forgiving words. "Thank you…"

As he returns the hug, he hears her gasp. Nadira holding him tightly jerks his body around for some odd reason. When he lets go of her, her eyes are wide and in shock, her body limp in his arms. "Nadira…?"

"Well, she was going to die anyway," Rumil looks at him smugly. He was aiming to stab Legolas in the back, but Nadira seeing what he was about to do, shields the prince from the attack.

The prince's hands are coated with blood from where he jabbed the knife in her. "You bastard!" he yells, letting the princess fall gently to the ground.

"If you're going to kill someone, make sure they're dead before you turn your back to them!" Rumil taunts him, pressing against his wound to stop it from bleeding. He limps backwards, spitting out blood.

Legolas carefully takes the knife out of Nadira and places it on the ground. "Legolas…" she whispers with her eyes half-open.

"Shhh…don't talk. Everything's going to be all right," he caresses her hair.

Rumil is still laughing. "She's a foolish maiden to think that the real world is full of adventure and excitement without realizing it also comes with death!"

"This is where you die…" Legolas glowers at the Ossiriand leader, taking the knife and quickly throwing it in his direction. It hits him dead in the center—in between the eyes. Rumil is instantly killed, his body toppling backwards to the ground.

"Legolas…"

"Nadira, don't close your eyes!" he orders. "You need to stay awake!"

"Legolas…" she tries to smile, her eyes getting heavy. "Thank…you…"

The last thing the princess hears is Legolas calling her name and what sounds like the Gondolin army in the background. Things are fading so quickly around her.

And then…everything is dark.


	12. Not A Goodbye

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"What's…what's that smell?"

"Medicine."

"Medicine?"

"Yes."

"Why am I…smelling it?" she wonders. Legolas grins at her questions. Her eyes are still closed trying to figure out where she is. "Am I…dead?"

"No…you're far from it."

Nadira slowly opens her eyes, still feeling groggy from the smell around her. Her vision is focusing on a figure that's hovering over her and when she can finally see clearly, she sees Legolas sitting on a chair beside her.

"Hi…" she forces a smile.

"Good morning," he caresses her hand.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Houses of Healing…in the Hidden City," he tells her.

"I am? How? Is everyone all right?" her mind is trying to grasp how she got here.

"Shhh…calm down," he soothes. "Everyone's fine. You're the one that's of concern."

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost five days. Your wound was very deep, but your healers worked diligently from dusk till dawn in treating you."

"What's become of the Ossiriand Elves?"

"Rumil is dead," Legolas says wearily. "I killed him after he…stabbed you. The rest of the Elves who were still alive were taken into custody by the Gondolindrim. They arrived after most of the fighting was done and rushed you here. According to your Captain Tylen, there were Ossiriands posing as Gondolin warriors in the mines and around the patrol areas. That's how they were able to sneak past your security. They've all been captured and sentenced to death by the king."

"Of course my father would think that to be a fitting punishment," she replies quietly.

"We have no say in regards to your king's laws. But…he _is _glad that you're safe. He spent a good amount of time in here praying for your recovery."

"He did?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Legolas smiles. "He's currently overseeing the destruction of the underground tunnels."

Nadira frowns, looking away, knowing that it was because of what she did. "What has my father said about it?"

"Well…after we explained how they got into the city, he was furious," he answers. Nadira looks back at him with stressful features. "We told him that after we _killed_ the Elf posing as a Gondolin warrior, we burned the maps. It wasn't something he favored but we told him it was the best thing to do in case it got into the wrong hands again."

"You told him what…?" she couldn't believe his words.

"New tunnels will be built without maps. It will be up to the royal family and their protectors to memorize the paths so make sure you study them well," he smiles.

"I don't understand…why didn't you tell him the truth? I know what I did and I'm ready to face the consequences."

"You weren't at fault, Nadira. Rumil tricked you into giving him information about the city. He had his warriors posted around Gondolin before you even met. It was just by chance that he found you by the water, which played perfectly into his plan. You might have given him the maps but you refused to be a part of his scheme and distanced yourself after that. One of the Ossiriands confessed how Rumil had to get you back on their side in order to make his plan a success but you kept rejecting his offer."

"I told you, Legolas, I would never betray my father…" she replies softy, her eyes watering.

"I know," he tries to calm her down again. "That's why my warriors and I made an oath that the king will not know the entire truth."

"You…did? Why?"

"After your courageous efforts that night, it was the least we could do," he gently kisses her hand.

"What do you mean?"

Legolas couldn't help but laugh. "Well, look at you! You took a sword for me! I should be the one laying in this bed…not you."

"I _could_ move over to make room for you," she smirks.

"I think it's probably best that we save that for when you're feeling a little better," he chuckles. She frowns, looking disappointed. He caresses her check and smiles. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me as you said you would."

"I did…didn't I?" she smiles back.

He nods and kisses her hand again. "I should inform everyone, especially your father, that you're awake. They'll be happy to hear the news."

"Okay…"

For the next few days while the princess recovers, King Turgon finally signs the alliance treaty with Mirkwood and promises on his life that he will aid them in battle if the Goblin-men or any other threats attack the underground kingdom.

Legolas thanks him and prepares to take the document back King Thranduil. King Turgon, however, refuses to let them leave right away and holds them as guests until they all get their strengths back for their long journey home.

I I I

"Legolas!" Nadira waves to him. She finds him in their gardens writing something.

"What a pleasant surprise," he smiles at her and her handmaid.

"They finally let me out of that stuffy room but insists I have someone with me at all times until I'm fully recovered," she sighs. Her handmaid bows, standing a few feet away so they can have some privacy.

"One can never be too careful," he winks.

The princess rolls her eyes. "Anyway, what are you writing?" she sits down next to him.

"A letter to my father about returning you safely and getting the king's signature on the treaty. This letter should inform him of our arrival."

"Are you leaving so soon already?" she looks disappointed. "We've hardly…gotten to spend any time together."

"I know," he kisses her cheek. "But I'm afraid duty still calls. I was in charge of this mission so it is my responsibility to hand-deliver the signed document to my father."

"I understand," she half-smiles.

"I do have some good new though…"

"What is it?"

"Your father is willing to you let you journey to Mirkwood when you're feeling better," he smiles for her father accepting the request.

"Really!" her eyes light up.

"Yes, really," he nods, still smiling. She embraces him suddenly and too tightly, making her wound hurt. "You still need to be careful, love," he warns her.

"Legolas…I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"I want to see what Mirkwood is like and experience the way your people live…but I think I should stay here for a while," she tells him. "With everything's that happened, I want to help rebuild our city and make its reputation stand tall again. I did have a hand in these changes and I must take responsibility in seeing that nothing like this ever happens again. If I am to rule my people one day, I need to trust myself that I can be a good, honest leader to them. I've seen enough of the World to know that there are threats everywhere and that we can never be too carefree with our defenses, thinking that we are impenetrable."

"Spoken like a true leader," Legolas smiles.

"Really?" she blushes.

"You'll make a fine queen someday and your people will feel safe in your rein."

"I hope so," she smiles at the thought.

"Once my father receives the documents he needs, I can always come back…with your father's permission, of course," the prince smirks.

"I don't think that will be a problem," she places her head on his shoulder. "He knows how I have taken a liking to you."

"Is that so? I thought you couldn't stand me?" he grins.

"Only every other day. Today is in your favor."

"Well, aren't I lucky," he laughs softly.

Nadira lifts her head and looks into his eyes. "Promise me that you'll return."

Legolas intertwines their fingers together, nodding. "I promise."

That night, a banquet was held in the Mirkwood Elves honor for returning their princess and bringing to light their enemy's plans. There is a ton of food, drinks, dancing, and laughter as the night goes on.

Nasalos wants to be the one to retire early for the night to be freshly prepared in the morning knowing how he's probably going to be the one to wake up the rest of his comrades after their long night of drinking. However, some of the Gondolin Elf-maidens have other plans for him. His comrades look on with amused laughter as they aren't going to help him out of it.

"Master Legolas, please!" he begs, the maidens slowly dragging him away. He's shy and inexperienced with the female populace.

The prince shakes his head. "I'm sorry, my friend. I can only do so much for you," he grins.

"Relax, Bookworm!" Guilen yells to him. "They won't bite!" he laughs.

"Unless he wants them to…" Bohlen quietly snickers, taking a sip of his wine, which makes Guilen laugh even harder.

"I guess _I'll_ wake _him _in the morning," Athlor smirks at the attendant who is still trying to get away. The prince and princess watch on, her hand in his on his lap, laughing with the rest of them.

"Legolas," she whispers into his ear.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she squeezes his hand.

"What about your father?"

"Look at him," she replies. They see the king falling asleep in his chair from consuming too much wine. One of his attendants has to wake him and helps him make his exit so the can go to bed. Legolas laughs softly at the display. "So, will you keep me company?"

"If you insist…" he sighs playfully but with a mischievously grin.

Nadira finally stands, pulling Legolas with her. The Mirkwood Elves are laughing quietly to themselves as the two make their way out of the banquet hall. Legolas looks at them with an innocent look on his face as Nadira drags him away, but of course, they know better.

I I I

In her room, they lay underneath her covers, in each other's embrace. "I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow," she sighs on his bare chest.

"I would stay for you if I could…you know that."

"I know," she lays her palm flat on his chiseled abs.

"Just give me a month or so," he says to her, stroking her hair gently. "Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I will. Are you sure you don't have someone waiting for you back home? You _are_ the Prince of Mirkwood," she looks up to smile at him. "I'm sure you have plenty of maidens there throwing themselves at your feet."

He shrugs without a care. "I'm too busy and rarely in the kingdom to notice."

"Liar!" she tries to tickle him.

Legolas grabs her hands to stop her. "And what makes you think I'm lying, princess?" he softly bites her hand.

"Just a guess," she simply answers.

"What about you? I saw many Elves staring at you tonight…and most of them glaring at me."

Nadira laughs. "Don't pay attention to them. I do have suitors but none of them can seem to catch my interest. My father is always trying to push one of the nobles in my direction but I feel no chemistry with them."

"And with me?"

"Well, I thought you were handsome when I first saw you, but rude, loud, and pushy!" she makes a face at him.

"My sentiments exactly," he laughs. "I was mesmerized by your beauty but I found you very demanding, stubborn, and annoying."

"And look at us now," Nadira kisses his chest. "I really do appreciate all that you and your comrades have done for me and my kingdom. I know I was such a pain to deal with but if it wasn't for you, Rumil could have very well taken over the city."

"Did you love him?" he asks curiously.

She sighs, sitting up with the bed sheets covering her upper half. "I thought I did. But now I realize I was in love with what he offered me—a chance to be myself and live freely. I was blinded by his words and promises, and I'm actually somewhat thankful for that experience. It has helped me grow and become more aware of discerning someone's truths and their lies instead of believing everything I hear."

"I can see you being more involved with the prosperity of your kingdom," he comments.

"I hope to do so. I want to contribute as much as I can instead of being look upon as this fragile, naïve princess. I have asked the captain to have one of his warriors train me in swordsmanship as well."

"Does your father know about this?"

"Yes. He was against it, but I told him whether or not he liked it, I was going to learn it one way or another. Due to my unending stubbornness, he finally gave in," she smiles.

"You _do_ have a knack for that," he laughs softly.

"Oh, hush!" she deliberately falls into his arms again.

He squeezed her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I think I _am _going to miss you after all…"

"You better…"

"Of course, milady," he smiled into her hair.

Nadira turns over and adjusts herself so that half of her body is now on top of his. "I hate to admit this, but…" she hesitates to say.

"But, what?" Legolas wraps his arms around her again.

"I really do think I'm falling for you," she gazes into his eyes. Looking back at her, Legolas can see the honestly and truth in her eyes without the shy, timid feelings someone admits to a crush. She has thought about her feelings for him and her telling this to him means she's finally sure about what she wants. "I'm not expecting you to feel the same way so please don't feel obligated to say the same thing. I just wanted you to know…"

Legolas gently flips her on her back so that he's the one on top. "I would never tell you something you wanted to hear if it wasn't true in my heart," he softly kisses her cheek. "I think I fell for you the first time you slapped me," he smiles crookedly at her.

The princess can't help but laugh out loud. "I am so sorry for that!" she grabs his cheeks and gives him a kiss of apology on the lips.

"No…I deserved it," he shakes his head, laughing quietly.

"You're wonderful…Legolas," she smiles lovingly at him.

He kisses her without a moment's hesitation, removing the bed sheet that separates their bodies. Tonight means everything to them and makes it last for as long as possible, savoring each other until the sun rises over the horizon.

The prince kisses the corner of her bare shoulder as she sleeps quietly on her stomach, giving her one last look before getting up to dress. He doesn't want her father catching him in her room so he transfers to his chambers before the palace residents are awake.

I I I

Outside, later that morning, the Mirkwood Elves are getting ready to head out. The king has given them horses and supplies to make their journey easier back to Mirkwood. The Gondolindrim are outside with the king and princess, waiting to send them off.

"I thank you for your hospitality, King Turgon. I will be sure to tell King Thranduil of your wonderful city and its generous people," Legolas politely bows.

"It is I who should be thanking you, Prince Legolas. If it were not for your efforts in rescuing my daughter and telling us of plans that could destroy our city, we would be at a loss. You and your Mirkwood warriors will always be welcomed in Gondolin. I will uphold and honor the treaty for as long as I am ruler of these lands."

Legolas bows again and faces Nadira who keeps up a strong appearance, trying not to show too much emotion at their departure. "I have a gift for you," he says.

"A gift?"

"This was given to me by the Dwarf-king in the Blue Mountains," he hands her the knife King Thorin gave him. "I want you to have it in case you need something to practice with," he smiles.

"Thank you," she bows her head. "I will keep it safe until you return to claim it."

"Very well," he nods.

The rest of the Mirkwood Elves also say their goodbyes to her before mounting their horses. Legolas is the last one, giving Nadira one last look before he mounts his steed.

"Wait, Legolas!" she runs up to him. He looks at her waiting for her to say something else but instead she wraps her arms around him, crashing into his mouth. He almost stumbles backwards until he gets his footing, lifting her off the ground, smiling against her lips. The crowd is laughing and sighing with happiness for them. "Hurry back…" she half-smiles, regaining her composure again.

He kisses her hand. "Yes, milady."

With one final, silent goodbye between them, he finally mounts his horse and leads his kinsmen back to Mirkwood.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Final Note:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the journey of this story.

This is one of the shortest stories I've also written to date and I want to keep it that way. There will be no continuation to this story either, in case you were wondering.

Until next time...


End file.
